RWBY:Creature Shifter
by 54godamora
Summary: Darrel Maximus is no ordinary hunter: for deep inside him is a very bizzare secret...
1. New Player!

**Hello, Fanfiction archive! I'm 54godamora, a new user on here.**

**I've have decideced to put up my own RWBY story. The reason behind it is beacuse I'm a rather recent fan of the series and I got into it after had passed.**

**So, onto the premise of my story:this series focuses on the adventures of one hunter at Beacon named Darrel first, you may think he's a normal person;however, he has a unique ability besides his sembalance of mimicing an oppent's combat style:he has the ability to shapeshift into over 400 creatures!416 are extinct,1 is a ,you are proably thinking" gee,this is going to be wierd."And you're right: it sounds here is how he has the ability to shapeshift:**

**When he was only 10 years old, the White Fang had captured him and wanted him to be used as a , they manged to get ahold of multiple DNA strands of multiple prehistoric creatures and not only that but managed to create Dragon DNA by fusing the DNA of a T-rex,Raptor,and nearly 3 months, he was tortured and each day, he had the DNA of several different creatures injected into the 91st day of his imprisonment, he turned into a pterosaur form and ,he and his family fled the kingdom of Atlas- where the White Fang facility was and where he lived and moved to the Kingdom of Vytal White Fang are after him, in order to recapture him...with any means necessary.**

**After all that jazz, here is S01E01 of RWBY:Creature Shifter!Enjoy and review,please!**

On the airship to Beacon,one hunter was relaxing on a 's of 17 years of age with an almost pale complexion. His eyes were emerald in color,his scalp had dark brown hair, and he had a decent amount of facial hair:complete with sideburns,a 'stache,and a rather large beard on his rest of his body was rather well clothing preference made him seem right at black shirt had a what apeared to be somekind of reptile skull that was painted green with 2 red claw marks in the jeans were blue, and his shoes were neon lime green."Oh Darrel, it is hard is hard to believe that 2 months ago, you were a student at you are off to Beacon,and hopefully away from the White Fang."Darrel said at first nonchalantly and then looked around at all the other students before he spotted two of his friends from Signal:Ruby Rose and Yang ,he knew something about Ruby that puzzled him:How was she able to get into Beacon 2 years ahead of time? So, getting up from his seat,Darrel decided to find out how she did it.

"Okay Ruby, how in the name of Dust where you able to apply to Beacon two years ahead of time?"Darrel had asked the young girls turned to face Darrel,with Ruby going a little wide-eyed at who see saw."Darrel, I didn't know you applied for Beacon."Ruby said with a little bit of surprise in her voice."You still haven't answered my question,Rubes."Darrel said casually."You know about the crook Roman Torchwick? "Ruby asked. Darrel simply nodded."He was attempting to rob this dust shop until I ruined the heist and Professor Ozpin had seen me in action and thought I was awesome enough to enter Beacon." Ruby explained."Very intresting,Ruby .Very intresting."Darrel said admiring how she was able to get in.

Just then, a hologram of a woman known as Glynda Goodwicth appeared and announced,"Hello and welcome to Beacon."Darrel had exclaimed,"This is going to be a long and exciting 4 years!"

**So what did you guys think?I was going to include more, but I'm kinda of on time constraint time, Next Epsiode: Darrel meets the love of his life**

**This means I will have a pairing is (Blake/OC) You can already guess who the OC there will be a second it involves you will have to see.**

**Now you can see that there are 2 of these because the first one had a few grammer errors so the first one is scrapped.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon & Revealed!

**RWBY: Creature Shifter Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon!**

**I apologize for the long pause. I have been busy with school, but now that my school year is slowly coming to a close, I may be able to upload more chapters.**

**And now here is a rundown I didn't get to in the first chapter because the first one was rather rushed:**

**1\. The first two stories will mainly follow RWBY series with my own twist. I will have a third and fourth season that is my own work.**

**2\. The Dragon form resembles a T-rex: both in body style and size, but it has raptor arms and legs that are beefed up to rex standards and it has pterosaur wings on its back. And of course, it does have fire-breath.**

**3\. How Darrel knows Ruby &amp; Yang, they went to Signal together and not only that, but Ruby helped Darrel design his weapon, which you will see in the Emerald Forest episode.**

**Now that is out of the way, on to the story!**

The airship lands at Beacon and all the students exit said ship. When Darrel, Ruby, and Yang saw Beacon, all they could say was "WOW". Beacon was a huge black and grey castle with a very elaborate stone arch in the courtyard. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"Yang admired. Darrel agreed with her statement. Soon, Ruby started going deep into her weapon fanatic mode, with Yang dragging from wandering off. "Easy there little sis. They're just weapons." Yang had said in order to calm her sister down. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!" Ruby said getting excited. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it? Yang asked. Ruby then pulled out Crescent Rose and replied getting excited, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people but better." After pulling her hood down, Yang asked, "Ruby, come on, why don't go try and make some new friends of your own?" Ruby-after pulling her hood back up-"But why would I need to make friends when I have you and Darrel?" Yang eventually left with her friends, leaving Ruby to accidentally fall into someone's stuff, with Darrel helping her up and then putting the person's stuff back onto the cart. "What are you doing!" a female voice piped up. Both Ruby and Darrel saw a young lady in mostly white clothes, giving them an angry glare. "Do you know the damage the two of you could have caused!" the young huntress barked. "What is your problem, white princess?" Darrel remarked. "It's heiress, actually." Another voice chimed in. Another female with an olive complexion with long black hair, a black bow, purple eye-shadow with gold colored eyes, a white vest, white and black pants, and purple boots. Darrel could only think, 'Holy Barnum Brown is that goddess before me!' The black haired female then began to explain who the pale as paper girl was. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in all of Remnant." "Finally some recognition!" Weiss Schnee proclaimed with some confidence and then glared at Ruby and Darrel. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired female continued. "How dare you!" Weiss exclaimed. Both girls went their separate ways, with Weiss stomping off. Darrel on one hand was obviously head over heels for the black haired female. "Ruby, I will be right back, okay? I need to do something. I will meet up with at the amphitheater." Darrel explained before silently following the blackette. Ruby could only think 'Look's like Darrel could get a girlfriend.'

Blake Belladonna-the black haired individual- began to head towards the amphitheater. Along the way she could hear someone behind her. She turned around to see Darrel staring at her. "Can I help with something?" Blake asked. "Name's Darrel. Darrel Maximus." Darrel introduced himself and then holding his hand out. "Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake had introduced herself and then shaking his hand. "So Ms. Belladonna, would you mind if I walk with you a bit, so I can get to know you?" Darrel had asked and slightly blushing at the last part. "I wouldn't mind at all, Darrel." Blake agreed. After walking for a bit Darrel decided to liven things up with some small talk. "So Blake, what are your interests?" Darrel asked. "Well I'm an avid reader."Blake explained an interest of hers. "I'm also bit of an avid reader. I would rather have a book in my hands than be out and about… at least not since a certain event that led me to bulk up the muscles."Darrel explained. "What happened?"Blake asked. She was now curious about his past. "I would save it for a more… ideal time, if that is fine with you." Darrel asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. "I'm fine with that, Darrel." Blake had said with some concern in her voice. Darrel put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Blake. You will know… in due time." Darrel said to assure her. Blake smiled lightly at Darrel as did he. "So, shall we head to the amphitheater, ?" Blake nodded. As the two walked, Darrel thought, 'Get to know the girl: check.'

Both Blake and Darrel entered the amphitheater and looked for a spot to stand amongst the sea of people. Darrel could see Ruby getting into an argument with Weiss and Weiss mentioned "and talk about cute boys, like, tall, brunette, and muscular over there." 'Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.' Darrel thought. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch appeared on the stage. Ozpin then began his speech. "Ahem. I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Everyone looks pleased with his speech. Ozpin continues, "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to take the first step." Afterwards, Ozpin steps down and Glynda steps to the mike and announces, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Later that night, all the students gathered in the ballroom. Ruby was on her sleeping bag in her sleepwear, writing something. Yang then crashes onto her own sleeping bag and exclaims, "It's like one big slumber party!" Ruby then says, "I don't think dad would've approved of all the boys though." Yang then looks around and sees a bunch of boys without shirts horsing around. "I know I do." And then purrs. Then, Jaune walks by in blue footies, and ruins Yang's view. Yang then notices Ruby writing something. "What's that?" Ruby then explains, "A letter to the gang back at Signal I promised to tell them about Beacon and how things are going." "Aww, that's so cute!"Yang admires. Embarrassed, Ruby throws a pillow at Yang and exclaims, "Shut up! I didn't get to take all of my friends with me to school, only Darrel. It's weird not knowing most people here. Yang then says, "What about Jaune? He's… nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's 100 percent increase!" Ruby then says, "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one." Yang then says, "There's no such thing as negative friends! You've just made one extra friend and enemy!" Ruby then throws another pillow at her sister. Yang then says, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." The two then hear a match strike and they see Blake in her PJs with a book in hand. They also see Darrel's stuff on the other side of the table. "That girl." Ruby says. "Know her?" Yang asks. "Not really: she left after Weiss left and Darrel followed her." "So Darrel got a girlfriend." Yang says with a bit of low tone. Then see added, "Well let's go meet Darrel's friend." Ruby then exclaimed, "Wait, why?!" Blake then looks up and sees Ruby and Yang coming to see her. "Helloooo!"Yang exclaims. Blake then says hello as well. "So where is Darrel?" Ruby asks. "Darrel left. Said something about heading for the men's room."

Meanwhile, at the men's room… Darrel then walks in and looks at mirror. "I know the candlelight is fine, but I need to see so I can read without getting out my flashlight." Darrel says. "Wounding tooth." Darrel exclaims. Suddenly, Darrel then begins to convulse in pain at his transformation. His body becomes smaller. His skull changes to become longer and thinner and changes to tan colored scales. Emerging from his snout, were rows of small yet serrated teeth that curved backwards. Around his eyes, were blue scales. On top of his head, emerged a wheat colored feathered mohawk. His neck became longer. His arms became thinner and two of his fingers shrunk and the three that remained grew long claws. His legs also became thinner and one of his toes shrunk, one two became reduced and was now on the back of his foot, and the other three toes grew claws with his big toe claw raised off the ground. And emerging from his posterior was a tail that came to a tapered end. To top things off, brown mottled feathers emerged all throughout his body minus his snout, fingers and toes. His eyes were now HUGE with yellow pupils and black irises. As his transformation ended, he was now a 3 feet tall, 8 feet long, and weighed in at 110lbs _Troodon_. After his transformation, he then made a shrill vulture like shriek.

Back at the ballroom… Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss, who was now about to say something about being woken up by the girl's arguing, hear the shriek. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" a slightly scared Weiss screamed. Both Ruby and Yang think 'Darrel, you didn't!?' "It sounded like it came from the hallway." Blake acknowledged. All four girls then walk to the doorway to the hallway and they look to the right and see something bizarre: a shadow in the doorway to the men's room that looked like a bizarre overgrown chicken. "WHAT IS THAT!?" Blake and Weiss shout at the same time. The shadow then begins to convulse, as if in pain.

Slowly, Darrel's body begins to change back to his normal form with only the Troodon's eyes remaining. Darrel then looks at himself in the mirror, two large yellow and black eyes staring right back at him. "That should help me to see at night." Darrel exclaims. Darrel was in his PJs, which consisted of an emerald colored T-shirt and emerald colored long johns with his eyes now being his Troodon's eyes. Darrel stepped out of the men's room and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang standing there with looks of concern. Blake was the first to speak. "Darrel are you okay? We heard a shriek coming from the men's room."Darrel then craned his head up, revealing his Troodon eyes. Ruby and Yang's expression read 'are you kidding me' while Weiss and Blake's read 'what happened to you' "You two probably looked shocked about my eyes don't you?" Darrel questioned. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST IS UP WITH YOUR EYES? THEY'RE HUGE!" Weiss exclaimed. "Darrel, does this relate to that 'incident' you mentioned. And if so, now might be the ideal time to explain yourself." Blake said with a bit of anger and concern in her voice. "I would love to explain, and now 2 more people will know my secret."

"First of all, I'm not from the Kingdom of Vale. I'm from the Kingdom of Atlas. And my story begins 7 years ago. I was an ordinary 10 year old boy heading home when I was abducted by the White Fang. I could tell it was the White Fang because I saw the Insignia on their clothes. They captured me and took me to some facility. I was strapped down to some sort of operation table. I was injected with some sort of substance multiple times when I arrived. I was then placed in some containment cell and some man told me the reason why I was captured: I was to be the White Fang's super solider and in order to do that they had to inject me with the DNA of over 400 prehistoric life forms. For 2 months, I was subjected to so much pain, they at times I thought about giving up. They even gave me a dragon form, somehow by combining the DNA of a _T-rex_, a _Velociraptor_, and a _Pterosaur_. On the 61st day of my imprisonment, I assumed a flying form and escaped via an open window. I then headed to where I felt safe: home. My parents were in tears when I returned. They thought I was dead. I told them about what happened and I also told them that the White Fang might come looking for us, so we packed up everything we needed and fled Atlas. We decided to head for the Kingdom of Vale because my dad had family there so we began to settle in to our new home. A few weeks after the event, there was announcement relating to the White Fang saying that they were looking for me and would use any way of bringing me back to them. So, myself and my dad began training every day afterwards: whether it be simple combat training or helping me gain control of my forms. I learned that each form I use drains away my aura and, depending on how big the form is, the more aura was drained from me when I change back into my human form, with my Dragon form draining away a whopping 95 %. So, myself and my dad created a drug that would double my aura regain ability. I also discovered my Semblance: Detection. Detection allows me to sense where people are in the surrounding environment, which allows me to dodge most attacks in combat. Unfortunately, I can't detect Grimm. However, Detection gave me heightened senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Detection also allows me to be more adept at absorbing information at faster rate than most people. I was able to keep my powers a secret… until one day at Signal. I saw this jerk by the name of Cardin bullying a Faunus and I despise anyone who is a bully to anyone, especially Faunus, despite having bad history with Faunus. I unfortunately revealed razor sharp teeth and a skin frill and I spat venom at his eyes, which temporarily blinded him. Among the people who watched the fight, were Ruby and Yang. They saw the whole thing. I managed to explain my history and they promised to keep my powers a secret. Ruby also helped forge my weapon. After the event, I found Cardin and afterwards, he never picked on me ever again or any of my friends at all for that matter. As my time went by, I decided to schedule a meeting with the Headmaster of Beacon: Ozpin. I explained to him my history and even demonstrated one of my forms to him. He was rather impressed and even though he was also shocked, he let me attend Beacon, mainly because I was an exceptional fighter that and it was two days from graduation. The rest is history." Darrel explained with multiple emotions at certain points throughout his story. Weiss and Blake were shocked at they had just been told. "How were you able to cope with constantly having the feeling of being hunted?" Blake asked with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I was lucky because for the first three years, the White Fang ignored me. The next four years however, were even more shocking: the White Fang completely forgot about me. So, I guess luck is on my side." Darrel explained. "It doesn't make much sense, but due to your eyes and that shadow that we saw, it's hard not to believe you. Speaking of shadows, what creature did that shadow belong to?" Weiss said then questioned. "The shadow was that of _Troodon, _an 8 foot long dinosaur that was found in ancient contient called Hesperia, which is now the contient of Vytal. _Troodon_ belonged to a group of dinosaurs called theropods, which were mostly carnivorous. The group that _Troodon_ belonged to in the theropod group was aptly named troodonts. Troodonts were small theropods found on mainly on Hesperia and Capricorn, which is now where the kingdom of Atlas resides. _Troodon_ was unique for 3 main reasons:

1\. It was an omnivore.

2\. It had exceptionally large eyes allowing it to hunt at night.

3\. It had the largest brain to body ratio of any dinosaur.

Darrel then pulls out his Scroll and then displays an image of a _Troodon_. Afterwards, the rest of the girls leave, except for Blake. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep everyone safe from the threats to of this world." Darrel said. Afterwards, both left with Blake winking at Darrel. 'Thank you, Darrel, for giving me hope.'

To be continued…

**Pretty interesting chapter, I do say so myself. Darrel's secret is out! Who else will know? Please read and review.**


	3. The First Step & Jack the Ripper!

**RWBY: Creature Shifter**

**Chapter 3: The First Step &amp; Jack the Ripper!**

**Hello, Fanfiction Archive! I apologize for the hiatus. I've been busy with the real world, which has been a major witch to me.**

**This Chapter will be the one where things will really kick off.**

**Also, I'm scrapping the Dragon form because to me, it seemed a little too unrealistic. Sorry if you liked the idea.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**Oh, I forgot: the Troodon Datafile.**

**Troodon meaning wounding tooth.**

**Length: 8ft**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

**Height: 3ft**

**Time period: Late Cretaceous,70 mya**

**Type of animal: Dinosaur**

**Type of Dinosaur: Troodont**

**Diet: Omnivore**

**Found in Hesperia (now called Vytal)**

**Type of unit in Darrel's power: night-time scout**

**Combat style: teeth, hand claws, and toe claws**

**Powers: While an extinct version lacked a projectile, a DNA- enhanced version can spit toxic venom that slowly eats away at the victims flesh in seconds.**

**Appearance: Based on WWD: The Movie**

**And now, on to the chapter!**

Darrel wakes up and notices everyone slowly getting up considering it is 7:00 a.m. afterwards; he grabs a change of clothes and heads to the restroom.

"Today is the day I get to show this academy my power." Darrel says with confidence.

After changing clothes and then relieving himself, he heads to back to the ballroom. He begins to put his stuff away and as he does this, he notices every now and then, Blake is staring at him.

'Looks like the blackette is interested in me.' Darrel thought.

After packing up his stuff, he then heads to the cafeteria and sees that the staff has prepared an enormous spread of food. Darrel then selects five foods: a trio of pancakes, a glass of OJ, a carton of raspberry yogurt, two sausage patties, and a chocolate donut. Because if you see sweets, and you are going to be active, only select one.

Darrel then selects a table near the entrance and begins to dive in. Soon, he notices Blake coming to join him. Blake then sits down next to him.

"Good morning, Darrel." Blake greeted him.

"Morning, Blake. Glad you could join me." Darrel said, greeting her.

"So, Darrel about last night…" Blake inquired about last night's events.

"Look Blake, I did that because even with the candle light, I couldn't see and I didn't want to blind people with a flashlight." Darrel explained about his side of the whole _Troodon_ incident.

"So, Darrel, maybe after the first week of school ends, maybe you and I could go out somewhere?" Blake asked Darrel, making it sound like a date.

No sooner did she say that, she started blushing and he almost started choking on his donut.

"Blake, if you are asking me out, my answer is yes. I'll go out with you. I will tell about plans tomorrow." Darrel said compassionately after swallowing his donut.

Blake's eyes went wide and a smile formed on her face. Blake then embraced Darrel in a hug and then gave him a peck on the cheek. This left both with a blush on their faces.

"Thank you, Darrel for your answer." Blake thanked him.

Both finished their meals and then disposed of the rest before heading to where the lockers where… with both of their lockers being next to each other. Darrel then made a snicker of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blake inquired about him snickering.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Darrell 'lied.

"Code for locker: 1131954." Darrel muttered to him self his locker code.

Darrel then pulls out his weapon: Ol'Painless.

Ol'Painless is a black and white spear/anti-material rifle. The spear form is a long staff with black and white stripes going down the cylinder with the blade being bone white.

Darrel then pulls his weapon out. He also glances at his secondary weapon: Compliance. Compliance resembles the pistol that thugs and cops use, except the wire at the bottom is blue instead of red.

"Hey, what kind of weapon is that?" Blake inquires about his other weapon.

"This Compliance, a pistol that uses electrical Dust crystals to fire electrical blasts that paralyze the target for 30 seconds, sort of like a taser, if you will only with a little extra power to it." Darrel explained his pistol.

"Ol'Painless on the other hand, is my main weapon. The spear is sharp enough to slice through steel. The ant-material rifle mode fires powerful bullets that can pierce a Death Stalker, at least in theory. Not only that, but it also has chains at the butt of the spear that I can use like a grappling hook." Darrel explains his primary weapon.

Darrel then converts then converts his weapon to gun mode. The sniper rifle looks the same as the spear mode, except the scope's lens is red. Darrel then converts his weapon back to spear form and then holstered it. Afterwards, he heads off to where the initiation will start.

"See you on the field of battle, Ms. Belladonna." Darrel 'flirts' with Blake.

As heads to where initiation is, he notices Jaune trying to flirt with Weiss and Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of the Mistral Tournament.

"Jaune, you are doing it all wrong, my friend." Darrel says with swag.

All three people turn to see Darrel leaning against some lockers.

"What do you mean by that, Mr…?" Jaune inquired about both what he meant and who he is.

"Just follow me, will ya?" Darrel said with a little cockiness.

Jaune follows Darrel behind the lockers, leaving the ladies confused.

"Name's Darrel Maximus. I know you when I heard Ruby and Yang saying something about you last night. And what I mean is that you are flirting with both girls instead of with just one." Darrel explained to Jaune.

"So which girl should I try and talk with?" Jaune inquired.

"Flirt with Pyrrha because she seems interested in getting to know you while Weiss seems irritated." Darrel explained his choice.

Jaune then walks back to the girls and ignores Weiss and talks to Pyrrha.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice on a PA announced.

Everyone then heads for the cliff overlooking the Emerald forest. Darrel is positioned between Blake and a guy with olive skin, black hair, red eyes and an average build. His clothes were a red vest and cloak, black jeans, and black combat boots. He had the logo of a shark on his arm, possibly a family crest. His weapon resembled a red and black double barrel shotgun.

Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of the students.

Ozpin began his speech, "For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then began her half of the speech, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned teammates… today."

Darrel was eager and impatient to begin.

Ozpin then continues his half of the speech, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your next partner for the next four years."

Some students, like Ruby, were scared, while others, like Darrel were eager to begin.

Ozpin then concluded, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, so don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the initiation, but our instructors won't intervene. You find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your grading appropriately. Are there any questions?"

No one questioned Ozpin.

"Good. Now take your positions." He instructed them.

Darrel positions himself low to the ground like an animal would before pouncing, while Blake takes out Gambol Shroud and strikes a ninja-esque pose. The mechanism beneath their pressure plates click and they are propelled into the air.

'Wooooohooooooooo!" Darrel screams at the top of his lungs in excitement from the rush.

Darrel is now close the tree-line, so he pulls out Ol'Painless in spear form and then activates its grappling hook, and launches it towards a tree and then he propels himself down the tree via swinging. Afterwards, he pulls his weapon out of the tree and switches to sniper rifle mode and scans for danger. He then puts Ol'Painless away and begins walking to where the temple is.

Before Darrel crosses a river that runs through the forest, he hears some rustling amongst the brush around him. Emerging from the brush, were a dozen creatures. They resembled werewolves, except they wore bone masks with red lining and they had red eyes and spikes sprouted from their backs, arms and legs.

These are Beowolves, the most common type of Grimm to exist.

"Only a dozen Beowolves? Too easy." Darrel smirks with confidence.

Darrel then pulls Ol'Painless out and instead of lunging towards them; he stabs it into the ground.

"Utah's thief." Darrel proclaimed.

Darrel began to convulse in pain. His body grew larger. His skull grew larger, longer, and slightly thinner. Emerging from his snout were small yet razor sharp teeth. His neck became more S-shaped. His arms grew larger and more muscular and two of his fingers shrunk, and the two that remained grew large claws. His legs became larger and more muscular. One of his toes shrunk, one reduced to a hallux, and the three that remained grew claws, with the once third toe raised off the ground with a foot long slasher claw. Emerging from his posterior was a tail that came to a stiff end. He now had red scales covering the topside of his body, black triangular stripes on the back of his neck, back, and legs, and his underside had olive green colored scales. Emerging from the back his head, back of his arms, and along the side of is tail, were small white feathers. Top things off, his eyes were olive green with black horizontal slits.

Afterwards, he let out a long shrill hiss/ raptorial shriek. Darrel was now a 23 feet long, 8 foot tall, 1,100 _Utahraptor_

"So," Darrel said in a hissing voice_._ "Who wants to dance with Jack the Ripper first?" Darrel challenged and mocked the Beowolves before charging at the nearst one.

**Wow! Talk about a cliffhanger!**

**Now let me explain how Darrel fights: if he is fighting a human, he uses Ol'Painless. But if he is fighting a creature, he will use one of his forms.**

**Also, the forms that you will 'see' are ones that I know there is a zt2 download for and I'm able of obtaining, at least for most.**

**R&amp;R, my friends!**


	4. The Emerald Forest & Attack of Utah

**RWBY: Creature Shifter Chapter 4:**

**The Emerald Forest &amp; Attack of Utah's thief!**

**I have returned my friends!**

**I'm officially on summer vacation, so I may be able to pump out more chapters of this.**

**In this chapter, we see the Utahraptor in action, as well as Darrel and his new team in action.**

**Before we begin, here is the Utahraptor's datafile:**

**Utahraptor-Utah's thief**

**Theropod-dromaeosaur**

**Length 23ft**

**Height 8ft**

**Weight 1,100lbs**

**Found Hesperia (now Vytal)**

**Melee combat: teeth, hand claws, and especially foot claws**

**Ranged: while an extinct version lacks powers, a DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit fire from its mouth as well as fireballs with temperatures reaching 1,100 degrees.**

**And now, onto the chapter!**

The Beowolves were shocked to see a human change into a new form and then taunt them.

Darrel charged forward to the nearest Beowolf and then leapt into the air and raised his right leg up, the claw raised up to strike.

*SLICE!*

Darrel landed on the other side of the Beowolf, its head now removed from its shoulders.

The other Beowolves looked where there now dead packmate lay and charged toward Darrel.

Darrel leaped into the air and landed on two of the Beowolves, his toe claws slitting their throats. Another two were sliced clean in two by his toe claws as well. Darrel got into a claw fight with one, with both combatants blocking each other's attacks. Darrel ended the fight by plunging his hand claws into its heart, killing it instantly. Darrel finished another off by grabbing it with his teeth by its neck and twisted it until its neck popped.

The remaining five Beowolves surrounded their 'prey' in a five-point formation.

"Now you BURN!" Darrel shrieked.

Suddenly, an orange glow lit up at the back of his mouth. The Beowolves were confused at what was happening. Then, Darrel pointed his mouth at the nearest Beowolf, and a column of FIRE spat from his mouth and burned the Beowolf to a crisp. Darrel vaporized the other three with a volley of fireballs. The remaining Beowolf began to turn tail and run until it was grabbed by its arm and was staring at Darrel in the face. Darrel reared his head back and reared it forward, shooting flames from his mouth into the Beowolf's mouth, incinerating it from the inside out.

All of this done in just 15 minutes.

Darrel shrieked with victory.

After heading to river to drink, he looked around for danger. He then began to convulse in pain, to signify him transforming back into his normal state.

After grabbing Ol'Painless, he crossed the river and then headed to the temple. He was completely unaware that both Blake and Yang were watching him.

Both young ladies had already dealt with 2 Ursas. After dispatching them, they made their way towards the temple. Along the way, they saw Darrel surrounded by a Beowolf pack. Ready to help, they were about to run out… until Darrel stabbed his weapon into the ground and then changed into a Utahraptor and starded to slice 7 of the Beowolves.

Blake was even more surprised when Darrel spat literal fire from his mouth and incinerated the remaining Beowolves. After watching him change back to his old self again and then leave, the huntresses-in-training inspected his handiwork.

"I knew Darrel had this form, but I never knew how powerful it was."Yang commented on his prowess while examining a decapitated Beowolf carcass.

"What form was that?" Blake inquired while looking at the Beowolf carcass that was incinerated from the inside out.

"The form we just saw is called Utahraptor, a dinosaur that is part of the theropod family and the dromaeosaur group. Dromaeosaurs were usually small, fast, pack-hunting predators found in all of Hesperia now Vytal, Capricorn now Atlas, and the lost continent of Gaia, now where Mistal is located. Utahraptor is the first raptor to evolve and also the largest, however, the trend to towards smarter and sleeker is clear. Utahraptor is what Darrel calls, the Ultimate killing machine amongst the Dinosaurs." Yang explained the Utahraptor.

Blake absorbed this information and smiled at what she learned, surprisingly.

"Why are you smiling?" Yang inquired.

"I found another reason to like Darrel." Blake blurted out before blushing.

"You have a crush on Darrel? That's so cuttte!" Yang said with glee.

Blake just rolled her eyes before both girls walked towards the temple.

Meanwhile with Darrel, he was currently walking towards the temple, until he collided with someone. That someone was the person he saw at the cliff.

"Watch were you are going!" the other guy shouted.

"Sorry about it, man. Darrel Maximus is my name, slaying monsters is my name." Darrl apologized and then introduced himself. He then held his hand out.

"Names Matthew Lewis." The individual known as Matthew introduced himself and then shook his hand. "By the way, did you hear any shrieking?" Matthew inquired.

"Nope." Darrel bluntly said. "So I guess we are partners now?" Darrel said.

"Guess so, man." Matthew said.

Not far away, two other individuals were already heading towards the temple as well.

One had silver colored hair and eyes. He has a shark logo on his silver colored trench coat. He wore silver coated jeans and shoes as well. Strapped to his shoulder was an assault rifle that resembled an MP44 clad in silver color as well. His name is Isaac Von Reinbach, the heir to the Atlas Fishing Company.

The other had gold colored eyes, short blonde hair, and a really buff body. He wore a camo vest and shirt as well as camo jeans and boots. On the side of his vest, is a trio of stars. Strapped to his back, is a gold colored medieval style war hammer. He is Dalton Goldenrod, the son of the only man to visit the stars.

"So Dalton," Isaac spoke with a thick German accent. "What do you think awaits us at the temple?" he inquired to his partner.

"Honestly, mate," Dalton said with a thick Australian accent. "Two things: the relics and a challenge. Those Ursas were a cakewalk.

Eventually, the two came across Darrel and Matthew slaying both Beowolves and Ursas. Darrel couldn't shape-shift for his aura wasn't back to full strength.

Darrel was using his spear like a kunai spear, grabbing heads and decapitating or shifting to gun mode to put holes in their chests.

Isaac grabbed his weapon, Bad Medicine, and then began mowing while using his Semblance, Teleport, to move away from attacks while converting his assault rifle to a scimitar and then began slicing their heads off.

Matthew began blowing bears and wolves with his double-barrel shotgun, Dinnerbelle, or slicing them up with its sword mode. He also used his semblance, Clone, to make copies of himself, to discourage and confuse the Grimm.

Dalton used his weapon, OH' Mercy Baby! to crush Grimm with its sledgehammer or blow them up with its grenade machine gun mode. Putting his main weapon away, and put on two black gloves. He pressed a button on the base of the gloves and the gloves morphed into a pair of gauntlets that resembled Deathstalker pincers. The other two buttons were Ursa and Beowolf gauntlets. Darrel next activated his Semblance, Darkness, which made him glow black and his eyes became black holes. He started punching away at the Grimm with each hit causing an explosion on contact.

After 15 minutes of slaying, all the Grimm were dead and the guys were exhausted.

"That was a thing." Darrel said with exhaustion.

After introductions and explaining their weapons, Semblances, the four of them headed for the temple.

At the cliff where the initiation began, both Glynda and Ozpin had surfaces in hand and examined how the future hunters and huntresses were doing.

"Our last pair has been formed. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy."Glynda commented while looking at a screen that had said pair. "Still, he probably has better luck than Miss Nikos." She said while looking at screen that had the spartan and the bumbling knight. "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She commented on how poor Jaune was in the ways of combat.

"However, it appears our shifting friend is quite literally taking charge. He's currently leading a group towards the temple." Ozpin commented as he saw Darrel leading Isaac, Matthew and Dalton, with each of their weapons drawn.

"By the way, what did you use for relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Glynda inquired while also trying to get the Professor's attention.

Ozpin on the other hand had a split screen: one side had Darrel in his Utahraptor form, slaying Beowolves, while the other side had a datafile of said form Darrel had given him on a flash drive when they met.

'This boy has immense power. Power that could help humanity for the greater good.' Ozpin thought about Darrel's future.

Darrel, Isaac, Matthew, and Dalton arrived at the temple.

The temple resembled an average gray colored ruined temple with scattered columns with an arch around the rim. In the center of the temple, were a collection of pedestals that the relics in the form of chess pieces.

"Chess pieces? Interesting choice, Prof. Ozpin." Darrel commented on the Prof's choice for relics.

Darrel and Isaac walked up to the center of the temple and picked up two gold king pieces. He also noticed some pieces were missing.

"Chess pieces, eh?" a voice said.

The guys turned to see Blake and Yang heading towards them. Darrel simply shrugged at what she said. Dalton was staring at the blonde and how beautiful she was: her long flowing golden locks and he was lost in her lilac eyes. Yang could tell he was staring, so she winked at him. Isaac 'Gibb-smacked' him.

"Focus on ze mission, boy." Isaac said with utter 'dominance'.

Yang walked up to a pedestal and selected a gold knight relic.

"Hey Blake, how about a cute little pony?" she asked her partner. Blake nodded.

Suddenly, an Ursa burst through the trees while both an explosion and a "Yeehaww!" rang out. The Ursa face-faulted while Nora Valkyrie was perched on its back.

"Aww, its broken." She said with saracatic glumness at how her 'prey' was dead, making everyone sweatdrop.

Lie Ren approached behind the Ursa, looking winded. "Nora, don't ever do that again." He said while still winded.

Nora bounded over to the pedestals and selected a gold rook piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she proclaimed childly.

"NORA!"Ren proclaimed to get Nora's attention. She soon bounded back over to her partner. "Coming Ren."She said with usual bubbly attitude.

"Did she ride in on an Ursa?" Blake said rhetorically.

Just then, Pyyrha and Jaune burst out of the woods, with a Deathstalker on their tails. "Did those two run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tails?" Blake said in a rhetorical manner.

On the verge of exploding, Yang screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"While her eyes were red and fired an explosion from her gauntlets. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" she said while still angry.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but…" Darrel said before tapping her shoulder to look up.

Yang looked up to see both Ruby and Weiss falling from the sky. Yang's eyes went wide while Darrel just smirks.

"HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THAT WHEN MY SISTER AND HER PARTNER ARE FALLING?"Yang screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Relax. I have a plan." Darrel said calmly.

**Yet another cliffhanger for you!**

**At least we saw one of Darrel' forms in action.**

**What could Darrel's plan be?**

**Next chapter is this: THE KING IS HERE… **

**You figure out what it means.**

**Until next time, read and review!**


	5. THE KING IS HERE!

**I have returned my friends!**

**I would post this on Friday, but I'm going to be out of town.**

**This chapter is where things really take off: both in action and romance.**

**Without further ado here is RWBY: Creature Shifter 2 Chapter 5: The King is Here!**

"Okay here is the plan: Matthew, use the pillars like stepping stones and then activate your rocket boots." Darrel explained what Matthew was to do. "Isaac use your semblance to teleport from here to Weiss's position, and then teleport back." He explained what Isaac was to do.

Matthew began to scale the pillars and after reaching the highest pillar, he activated his rocket boots and shot off to save Ruby.

Ruby was still falling, screaming her head off. Just before she was 100 feet above the ground, she felt her body suspended in mid-air. She looked down to see she was still in the air, but when she looked up she saw what she thought was an angel. Her eyes were twinkling in awe.

"You okay, delicate flower?" Matthew said like a knight in shining armor. Ruby simply nodded.

Afterwards, Matthew used his rocket boots to slow down their descent before slowly landing in the center of the temple.

Weiss was in the same predicament as Ruby was. Just before she continued falling, she saw a flash of light and she felt suspended in mid-air. She looked up to see Isaac holding her. A faint blush formed on her cheeks. Isaac teleports both of them down to the center of the temple.

"My hero." Both Ruby and Weiss say at the same time, in awe of their saviors.

After saving them, and winking at them, all 12 people regrouped in the center of the temple.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said, apparently confident in her ability to slay a Deathstalker.

However, before she could run out and attack, the ground began to vibrate. Everyone, both humanoid and Grimm alike, stopped moving.

"NOW WHAT!" Darrel screamed.

Emerging from the trees, was a Grimm like no other. Its body had black scales and the same bone mask &amp; red lining, red eyes, like other Grimm, as well as bone spikes sticking out from its shoulders, back, and 4 on its tail, like a mace. But what was weird was its shape. It resembled a creature long thought to have been extinct.

"Is that a Grimm in the form of a T-rex?" Jaune said and inquired fearfully to no one in particular.

"That my friends is a Chaos Rex, a Grimm that has been around for 100 years that was made to instill fear in both man and other Grimm." Darrel explained the Chaos Rex.

The Deathstalker, as well as a Nevermore that was circling the area landed in front of the new Grimm. The Chaos Rex looked at the other Grimm and made a deafening roar, which sounded like an airplane taking off. The Deathstalker and Nevermore's eyes narrowed and they turned to face the 12 targets their master told them to eliminate.

"What did it just do?" Blake inquired on the behavior of the other Grimm.

"The Chaos Rex has the ability to control other Grimm through the sound waves and pheromones in its roar." Darrel explained.

The 3 Grimm charged forward with the huntsmen fleeing. They were far too scared to face such and organized attack, let alone an Alpha Grimm. All of them fled… except Darrel. Darrel simply stood in front of the oncoming Grimm.

The 3 Grimm stopped when they saw that one human refused to run. Confused, they waited to see what the human would do.

Meanwhile with the rest… they had arrived at the remains of another temple. Blake did a headcount and noticed someone was missing…

"Where's Darrel?" Blake inquired, with fear in her voice.

"He told me he was staying behind to deal with them." Matthew said. "He also gave me his weapon."

"IS ZAT BOY INSANE!? ZAT BOY IZ GOING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED!" Isaac screamed.

"I believe that he will be fine." Yang said with confidence.

And she wasn't further from the truth.

Darrel now faced the three Grimm in front of him.

"Tyrant Lizard King." He said.

Darrel began to convulse in pain. His body became immensely larger. His skull became a lot bigger and muscular. Emerging from his jaws, were rows of teeth that were 15 inches long. His neck became a gentle S-shape. His arms surprisingly shrunk. Three of his fingers vanished, and the two that remained grew small claws. His legs became larger and more muscular. One of his toes vanished, one became a hallux, and the three that remained grew larger yet slightly blunt claws. Emerging from his posterior, was a long tail that came to a tapering end. His body's topside had olive green scales, a section of his head in front of the eyes but behind the nose had orange yellow scales. His tail had dark green lateral stripes going down the tail all the way to the tip. His underside had pale white scaled. To top things off, his eyes were blood red with black slits.

Darrel was now a 43 feet long, 16 feet tall, 8ton _Tyrannosaurus Rex_!

Darrel roared loud (**think JP rex roar mixed with original `54 Godzilla roar)**.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Darrel said in a demonic deep toned voice.

The Grimm were surprised to see a human change into a form that was as tall as the Chaos Rex. The Chaos Rex, undeterred by his 'prey's new from, charged forward, as did Darrel. Both combatants collided in a head-butt, until Darrel broke off and used his tail to try and swipe the faux rex off its feet. Unfortunately, the Chaos Rex dodged and charged again, but Darrel grabs the Grimm by its mid-section and tosses it aside. The Nevermore takes flight and flaps its wings, launching a volley of razor-sharp feathers, intending on spearing Darrel to death. Unfortunately, Darrel has a trick up his sleeve.

Suddenly, a light blue glow lit up the back of his mouth. Darrel's eyes were glowing blue and light blue fire gathered around his mouth.

Just before the feathers hit, Darrel fired a blue heat beam from his mouth. The beam incinerated the feathers and the bird soon followed suit, its charred corpse falling from the sky and exploding in a blue fireball.

The Deathstalker charged forward, stinger raised to impale Darrel on it. Unfortunately, Darrel grabbed the stinger and using his aura, he lifted it into the air and slammed it down on the ground, breaking its armor and knocking it unconscious.

Darrel dragged the Deathstalker to where the Chaos Rex lay and he placed it on top of it. Afterwards, he walked back a distance and then turned to face the two unconscious Grimm.

He charged his heat beam and fired it on a more powerful level upon them, incinerating them in a colossal fireball. He roared victoriously as they burned.

After killing the Grimm, Darrel was about to head back to rejoin his friends… but his friends were there the whole time behind the temple and in front of the forest.

After learning that Darrel was left behind, the rest of them decided to go and save him. When they saw him, he was convulsing in pain. They watched as he transformed into a form that was a real T-rex. They simply stood and watched as Darrel killed all three Grimm in just 15 minutes. Now they were facing Darrel still in his T-rex form, both sides staring at each other.

Blake was the first to make a move; she moved slowly towards Darrel.

"IS SHE INSANE?" Isaac screamed.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang inquired to her partner with worry.

Not caring about what they said, Blake continued to walk towards Darrel. Darrel lowered his head to face her. What Blake did next was something that no one saw coming: she grabbed him by the front of his snout and slapped him!

"That is for scaring me." She said sternly.

"Sorry." Darrel tried to say in a deep comfortingly.

What Blake did next was even more surprising: She kissed him on the snout! This left both with a blush on their face.

"That is for being a hero." Blake said softly.

Darrel then craned his head up and then began to convulse in pain. After a few minutes, he back to his old self again. Darrel was now extremely winded. He checked his aura level and it was at 57% (**AN: if Darrel's aura dips below 60% he needs to take his shot)**. Thinking fast, he pulled out a device that resembled a hospital needle with a green fluid from a pouch in his shirt. He plunged the needle into his forearm, the green fluid injecting into his bloodstream.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said about what both Darrel and Blake did.

After letting the fluid spread throughout his body, he checked to see his aura level hit 80 % percentile.**( AN: Once Darrel's aura hits the 80****th**** percentile, that means it is good enough to start moving. Once his aura is back to 100, he will be able to transform again.)**

"Alright, people. Let's move out." Dalton said slightly demanding.

The 12 people made to the cliffs to see that the cliff face was very sheer and steep.

Thinking fast, Darrel pulled out OL'Painless and threw it into the air, making sure that the spear point landed on top of the cliffs. What they had now was this: a chain that led all the way up the cliff that could be used like a climbing rope.

"Since I'm a gentleman, ladies first." Darrel said in a gentleman-esque tone while moving his arms in a 'go on ahead' motion. All the ladies made the climb. After Nora-which was the last lady, all the guys climbed up as well.

After everyone was up the cliff, everyone made the walk back to Beacon… except two people: Blake and Darrel. Darrel because he had to reel in the chain to his weapon and Blake because she wanted to talk to him.

When Darrel was done reeling in the chain, wrapping it around the spear, and then holstering it, he about to head back when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned to see Blake facing him.

"Darrel, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Blake said softly with a small amount of tear streaming down her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"What is it, Blake?" he asked with the utmost concern.

What she did next made his heart soar: she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close and kissed him! Right on the lips!

To Blake, Darrel's lips felt warm, safe, and inviting, not to mention exotic. To Darrel, Blake's lips smelled like lavender and assorted spices, mainly cinnamon as well as a third smell: feline. Blake is a Faunus. But Darrel didn't care. He loved her. And she loved him back.

"I love you, Darrel." Blake said passionately. "I love you too, Blake." Darrel said passionately.

The two walked back to Beacon, holding hands.

Inside an auditorium at Beacon, all the students gathered in the rows of seats. At the stage, stood Ozpin. This is the formation of teams. Already, 50 teams had been formed.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Ozpin announced as their facial images appeared of each member on two separate screens. "The four of you received the black bishop pieces. From the day forward you will work together as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin finished. Next came up…

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you received the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR." Ozpin announces as their facial images appeared on the screens.

Nora couldn't contain her excitement and hugged Ren with her childish giggle.

"Led by… Jaune Arc." This made Jaune stutter and Pyrrha smile with admiration.

"Huh? Led by-"Jaune stuttered.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin nodded.

Pyrrha gave him a playful punch, which almost knocked the poor knight off his feet. After team JNPR, the next team went up.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of received the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… team RWBY. Led by…Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

This made Weiss do a double-take as in 'wait-what' Ruby was speechless, and Yang ran over and hugged her sister "I'm so proud of you!" she said proudly. After they stepped down the next team stepped forward.

"Darrel Maximus, Isaac Von Reinhbach, Matthew Lewis, Dalton Goldenrod. The four of you received the white king pieces. From this day forward you work together as… team DIMD. Led by… Darrel Maximus." Ozpin announced.

The last team that went up was one Darrel knew, feared, and despised.

"And finally, Amy Fall, Cinder Fall, Mercury black, and Emerald Sustrai. The four of you received the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team ACME. Led by… Cinder Fall." Ozpin announced. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." He said with confidence.

After the formation of teams were over, each team received a key for access to their dorms. The newly formed teams RWBY, JNPR, and DIMD walked through the housing wing of the school. Stopping by the doors that led into their dorms, each team member retired for the night until only Darrel and Blake remained.

"I would tell you date plans, but I'm far too tired to think straight, okay?" Darrel complied. Blake simply nodded before kissing him and turning in for the night.

'That girl knows how to make feel alive.' Darrel thought.

Afterwards, he entered his dorm. Darrel flicked the light on, revealing a rather large room. Furnished with 4 beds, 6 bookcases- 3 on Darrel's side of the room, 4 dressers for each member, and 4 bed side tables. There were also two closets on the far left side of the room next to a door that led to a decent sized bathroom with two showers, one sink, and one toilet.

Finding all of their luggage already in their room, the team spread out and started getting ready for bed. Darrel put his bed to the far side of the room as well the three bookcases with Isaac's bed opposite of his, Matt's bed and Dalton's bed on the other side.

"Quick question, boss?" Dalton asked Darrel.

"Yes, Dalton?" Darrel asked.

"What is with all the luggage and bookshelves?" Dalton inquired why his team leader had so much stuff.

"First, I have so much stuff to make me feel comfortable. Second, I'm an avid reader." Darrel explained why he had so much stuff.

After taking showers, everyone changed into their sleepwear. Isaac wore a sliver t-shirt and sliver long johns, Matthew wore a red t-shirt and black long johns, and Dalton wore a yellow sweater and yellow long johns. After saying good night, they all fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Darrel snoring made it difficult to sleep. His snoring sounded like a broken down-bull dozer. Thankfully, Isaac had ear-plugs.

"The boss needs to stop snoring. He could wake the dead." Dalton said jokingly.

**This chapter took so long to write but it was worth it!**

**I hope you enjoyed the action and the romance after the action.**

**Also the **_**Utahraptor**_** in the previous chapters is based on the JFC version.**

**Also, you're wondering why Cinder and her cronies are already here. They are here to capture Darrel. Also Amy Fall is an OC of mine based on a friend of mine that used me. In here, she is Darrel EX and works with the White Fang for revenge. Not only that, she also has the same powers as Darrel. Spooky!**

**Next Chapter: first day and a new form is seen during Prof. Port's class!**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	6. First Day & Horned Lizard

**I have returned, my friends!**

**I was able to write this chapter the same week I did chapter 5! How crazy is that?**

**Before we begin here is the T-Rex file**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex – Tyrant Lizard King**

**Dinosaur-Tyrannosaur**

**Carnivore**

**43 feet long**

**16 feet tall**

**8tons**

**Hesperia (Vytal)**

**Role in Darrel's army: PURE MURDERIZER!**

**Attacks: steel-crushing teeth&amp; tail**

**Superpowers: A DNA-enhanced version can fire a blue heat ray from its mouth. Think Godzilla's heat ray, but not atomic.**

**When low on energy, a DNA-enhanced version can achieve a powered-up state that is pure red with small maple-leafed dorsal plates on his back. The Heat Ray is also pure red, and twice as powerful.**

**Appearance: Rexy but with the colors that were mentioned in the previous chapter.**

**And now, onto the chapter: The First Day!**

Darrel wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock at 7:00 a.m.

*Alarm clock plays rooster crow*

"I'm up! I'm up!" Darrel says, groggily. Darrel notices his team is still asleep and decides to wake them up.

First, he wakes Isaac up via smacking him upside the head. "Rise and shine, Silver Surfer!" Darrel shouted in his ear.

"I'm up, boss! I'm up!" Isaac says, half-awake.

Darrel notices his other teammates already up. "It seems you too get the gist of things." Darrel said calmly.

Afterwards, he started putting his stuff away and then decorating.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I got a shower too take." Darrel informed his teammates what he was going to do.

He grabbed his uniform and saw it needed some improvements. "I'm so adding green to this." Darrel said in a deep tone. Reaching, for his duffel bag, he pulled out a green spray-paint bottle and spray painted the stripes and center green.

After grabbing his improved uniform, he stepped into the bathroom and removed all articles of clothing, and stepped into the shower. While Darrel was in the shower, he began to sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

***humming starting tune*** "_I'm waking up to ash and dust; I wipe my brow and sweat in my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals _*** Inhale, then exhale***_ I'm breaking in; shaping up then check out on the prison bus. This is it: the Apocalypse. Oh whoa oh._"

Meanwhile, in the main section of the dorm… the rest of the guys were decorating their room.

Isaac placed a poster of four guys in black tie attire walking in a city with the caption The Arthropods in the upper left corner.

Matthew placed a poster of an eagle soaring in the sky with the caption Fly like an Eagle on the bottom of the poster.

And Dalton placed a poster of a man holding a RPG, aiming said ballistic weapon at the stars with the caption Shoot for the Stars on the lower right below the stars.

Once the guys were done decorating, and had also changed into their uniforms, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Matthew said. When he opened the door, he was greeted by team RWBY, also in their uniforms.

"Hi, Matt. May we come in?" Ruby greeted him and then asked if they could come in. Matthew made a gesture for them to come in. They entered the room.

They noticed that one bed was unoccupied and above it, there was a poster of a boy with his arms crossed with a _T-rex_ behind him with the captions I have a _T-REX_ above the _T-rex_ below it. They also see multiple books and other knick-knacks on a dresser, night-stand, and book shelves.

"Where's Darrel?" Blake inquired about her boyfriend's location.

"He is…" Dalton began.

Just then, Darrel emerged from the bathroom, in his uniform singing "_And victory is in a simple soul!_" he eventually noticed that team RWBY was in the dorm.

"Morning, ladies." Darrel greeted them. "What brings you to my team's dorm" he inquired.

"We need you, Matt, and Dalton, for something." Yang said.

"What for?" the three mentioned inquired.

"Making bunk-beds!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Well, you came the right place. I've got just the thing for bunk-bed construction." Darrel said. Heading for his bed, he pulled out a suitcase and opened it up. Afterwards, he pulled out a toolbox. "In this toolbox, is the key to bunk-bed building." Darrel said bubbly.

Team RWBY led the three to their dorm next door. They saw that the girls had done decorating as well, but it wasn't overly done. The beds on the other hand, were worse for wear.

"Eeh!" Darrel grimaced. "This may take a while." He said with minor disgust.

Darrel, Matthew, Dalton, and Yang lifted one bed and rested it on top of each other. Darrel placed some double-pointed nails on the feet on the top bunk and placed them so the nails were embedded in the top of the bottom bunk. This was done in 20 minutes.

"So, class starts at 9:00, right?" Darrel inquired.

"Wait? Did you say 9:00?" Weiss said worryingly.

"Yeah, why?" Darrel asked.

"Its 8:35, you shape-shifting dunce!" she proclaimed before speeding out of the dorm. Not far behind, was the rest of her team, team DIMD, and team JNPR.

The 12 raced across a courtyard, with Ozpin and Glynda watching them.

"First class: Grimm Studies with Prof. Port." Darrel said.

All 12 made to his class with 5 minutes to spare. The class room was large: in the top section, were rows of tables with individual seats, like and auditorium. At the bottom section, were various diagrams of multiple species of Grimm.

Professor Port is a portly man **(no pun attended)** with a pale complexion. His eyes were squinted. His hair was grey in a toupee style and his moustache was also grey and bushy. His clothing is a red dress shirt with bronze strapping on the top, shoulders, and down the arms.

Teams RWBY and DIMD sat together on the right side, while team JNPR sat on the left side.

"Monster, Demons, Prowlers of the night!" Port began on a lecture. "Yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names." He continued.

Ruby was having trouble staying awake, Weiss was taking notes as was Darrel and Isaac, Blake &amp; Yang were paying attention, and Matthew &amp; Dalton were playing paper football.

"But I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port said to try and liven things up. Ruby woke up.

"Uh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying," he said before strolling the front of the class. "Vale, as well as the other 5 kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses!" he said and then winking &amp; clicking at Yang, who made a disgusted look.

"Cough-get a life, Port!- cough" Darrel coughed out.

"Alright, who said that?!" Port said demandingly. No one made an attempt to say anything.

Teams DIMD &amp; RWBY looked at Darrel, currently whistling and drawing something in a notebook of his.

"Individuals who've been sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very World!" Port finished. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man: ME!" he began before going off on a tale about him from his youth.

Weiss rolled her eyes before facing Ruby, who was currently drawing as well, giggling at what she was drawing.

She lifted her drawing: a picture of Prof. Port with the caption Professor Poop at the bottom. Weiss was unamused while Yang was laughing.

Just then, a piece of folded paper slid it way to team RWBY. The four girls looked to their right to see Darrel mouthing 'open it'. Weiss opened it, revealing a highly detailed picture of Port, a Chaos Rex pursing him with the sentence Too much for me to handle above Port's head. The girls laughed at the drawing, even Weiss was laughing.

Eventually, Port concluded his story and grunted to get their attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity! And I returned to my village, the beast in captivity, and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" he finished then bowed. "The moral of the story: true Huntsmen," he began.

Weiss looked irritated at Ruby's antics. Ruby was trying to balance an apple, a piece of paper, and a pencil on the same finger. "must be honorable! A true huntsmen be dependable! A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise!" Port concluded.

Weiss looked like she was about to blow a gasket at her partners' latest antic: nose-picking.

"So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked his students.

"I do, sir!" Weiss proclaimed raising her hand, still furious.

"Well then, let's find out." Port says as an assistant brought a cage with a Grimm inside. "Step forward and face your opponent." He said with an arm pointed at the cage.

Weiss reached for her bag, and grabbed her combat attire and her weapon, Myrtenastar, and left her seat, and headed for a changing room at the back of the classroom.

Afterwards, she stepped out in her combat attire, with Myrtenastar sheathed to her right.

Port grabbed his blunderbuss/ax from its stand and walked to the right side of the cage.

Weiss raised Myrtenastar in front of her, awaiting her opponent. The cage rattled as the Grimm tried to escape.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered while waving a custom RWBY flag, courtesy of Darrel.

"Yeah! Represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss proclaimed.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Ruby said.

"Alright, let the match…Begin!" Port proclaimed.

Port sliced off the hinges of the cage, allowing the door to fall and the Grimm, a Boarbatusk, to charge while making pig-like grunts, its hooves made a clopping sound as it charged. Weiss made a stab at the beast's side, but its armor prevented it from penetrating. While stabbing, she made a leap into the air and the Grimm missed its chance. Wheeling around, the Grimm faced her yet again.

"Hah-hah! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port exclaimed.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said.

The two combatants charged forward, Myrtenastar in front of her. At the last second, the Boarbatusk latched its tusk around her weapon, causing her to flip into the air and then loop around, before landing in front of the Grimm and began trying to free her weapon from its grasp.

"Oh, bold new approach! I like it!" Port 'admired'.

"Come on, Weiss! Show it whose boss!" Ruby cheered on her partner.

Weiss glared at her. Unfortunately, this gave the Grimm the opportunity to toss Myrtenastar away from them both, the rapier clattering on the ground. The Grimm used its tusk to head-butt her in the stomach, knocking her off her feet and onto her stomach.

"Ho-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port 'inquired'.

Weiss was slowly getting up, when her eyes went wide as the Boarbatusk charged again.

Thinking fast, she barrel-rolled out of harm's way, the Grimm colliding with a table and tipping over.

Weiss ran for her weapon and promptly grabbed it.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!" Ruby alerted her armor.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss exclaimed in an angry matter.

Ruby had a dejected look on her face at her partner's statement.

The Boarbatusk grunted before leaping into the air and then spinning in a ball toward Weiss.

Thinking fast, she made a glyph appear in front of her, which stopped the Grimm in its tracks and knocked it off it feet.

Weiss leapt onto the glyph and used it as a launching pad and stabbed it in the belly, killing it.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training!" Port congratulated.

Weiss then made her way back to the changing room. She emerged in her uniform, holding her combat attire and Myrtenastar. She made her way to her seat, glaring at Ruby along the way. She then placed her stuff in her bag.

"We have time for one more demonstration. So, any volunteers?" Port asked. Darrel raised his hand. "I do, sir!" Darrel proclaimed.

"Ah, the shape-shifter! Let us see what you have in store!" Port said.

"How did you..." Darrel inquired how Port knew his secret. "Ozpin told me, as he did to the rest of the staff here." Port exclaimed.

Darrel made his way to the front of the class, not even changing clothes.

The Boarbatusk's carcass was taken out of the room, as was its cage and the door. In their place, was another cage: larger, taller, and shorter, length wise.

Darrel positioned himself in front of the cage.

"Horned lizard." He proclaimed.

He began to convulse in pain. His body grew larger. His head grew larger, longer, and slightly narrower. Emerging from above his nose, was a white blade-like appendage known as a horn. Two smaller 'hornlets' emerged from his eye brow ridge. Emerging from his jaws, were two kinds of teeth: In his upper jaw, were teeth that were long and blade-like. In his lower jaw, were teeth that were shorter and slightly shorter. His neck became a gentle S-shaped curve. His arms grew larger and more muscular. One of his finger vanished, and the other four grew sharp claws, with the middle finger claw being the longest. His legs became larger &amp; more muscular. One of his toes vanished, one became a hallux, and the three that remained grew sharp claws. Emerging from his posterior, was a tail that came to s stiffened end. Emerging from the back of his head to the tip of his tail, were a series of small bony scutes. Top things off, his eyes were gold with black slits. His body had yellowish-brownish colored scaled, both on top and on the bottom. On the sides of his body, were brown-colored circular spots that began from the back of his to the tip of his tail. Darrel was now a 22 feet long, 7 feet tall, 2160 pound _Ceratosaurus_. He let out a loud guttural roar. **(Think When Dinosaurs Roamed America Ceratosaurus.)**

Port was slightly stunned at his transformation. The rest of the class, minus the ones who knew, were also the same: stunned.

"Alright! Let the match…Begin." Port exclaimed.

Port sliced off the hinges and the door fell down, and a new Grimm, a Beowolf, emerged from the cage. The Beowolf and Darrel were eye-level with one other. The two issued a challenge via roaring. The Beowolf charged first, but Darrel flex his tail before swinging it in its chest, knocking it off its feet. The Beowolf stood up and made a lunge with its left paw. Unfortunately, Darrel side-stepped and grabbed its shoulder first by its lower jaw, the anchor, and then brings down his upper jaw, the meat-slicer and rips a chunk of flesh from its shoulder, which he promptly spit out. The Beowolf cries out in pain, its left arm now hanging limply. Darrel reared his head back and an orange glow lit up the back of his mouth. Darrel reared his head forward and fires an orange heat ray from his mouth and it lands a direct hit to its chest. The Beowolf, cries out in pain before it exploded, some of its body parts not vaporized exploding outwards. Darrel roars victoriously.

He notices a few body parts on team RWBY. "Allow me to clean up my mess." He says in a deep guttural voice.

He walks over a gently removes the body parts from either their hair or shoulders. Thankfully, one body part landed on Yang's shoulder instead of her hair. Darrel, now holding the pieces of its deceased opponent, located a trashcan and deposited them. Afterwards, he convulsed in pain. Darrel was now back to his old self again.

"Bravo, Bravo! Not only are we in the presence of a hunter-in-training, but also a gentleman, not to mention a shape-shifter." Port congratulated him.

"Glad I could impress, teach," Darrel said with swag. Afterwards, he returns to his seat, noticing the strange looks his friends were giving him.

"What? You guys look like I grew a second head." Darrel said questioningly.

"Actually, the horns and hornlets are still there." Blake noticed. Darrel felt the areas and then grabbed a facial mirror, and when he looked in it, he saw that Blake was right.

"I was afraid of this." Darrel said with despair &amp; a sigh while clutching his head.

"What do you?" Blake inquired. "Sometimes, when I change back, some noticeable features like these horns will remain for an hour or two. I've grown accustomed to it, though." Darrel explained.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Port concluded the class.

Weiss walked out of the room, still looking miffed. "Sheesh, vhat vith her?" Isaac inquired. His partner did a 'beats me' shrug.

Ruby rushed out of the classroom after her partner.

"Weiss!" She says to get her attention, which it does.

"What?" Weiss says, still miffed.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being…" Ruby inquired.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been is a nuisance!" Weiss insulted her partner. Ruby was shocked at what she heard and inquired, "What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said, infuriated.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby inquired.

"Not a team led by you. I studied, and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said turning around, closing her eyes, and crossing her arms.

Ruby reached out a hand to say something, but was interrupted. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said.

Weiss stomped off, leaving a dejected and saddened Ruby, who was on the brink of tears.

Unaware, someone was watching. That someone was Darrel Maximus.

Darrel heard everything, and was peed'off beyond comprehension. He followed Weiss.

Weiss was walking to Port, when she felt a hand firmly grasp her wrist and drag her to a wall. That person was Darrel. She noticed his horns were gone.

"Darrel, what do you want? I got somewhere to be." She said, annoyed.

"Well it can wait. I need to chat with you." Darrel said, spitting venom and anger her way.

"What is your problem." She retorted.

"You are the problem! I'm sick of your attitude toward your partner! It is downright ridiculous and RUDE! If you keep acting like this, you will lose her trust! So apologize to Ruby and while you're at it, find a way to make it up to her! Also, if find you doing that again, I will give you another scar. Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?!" Darrel explained and lectured to her his problem while seething with anger.

Weiss nodded her head in fear before the two went their separate ways.

The day progressed, and eventually, it was time to retire. Darrel was in his dorm, reading a book called Ideas for a First Date.

"Let's see here are my options: A Greek-café for lunch on Saturday, a movie, or walk in the park." Darrel thought out what date plan to do for Blake. All night, he was thinking. So far, he had it narrowed it down to these three.

Just then, there was knock at the door. Since Darrel was the only one still up, he answered it. At the door was Weiss Schnee, in her PJs.

Darrel was ready to tell her to leave. "Before you say anything, I want to say I'm sorry for my behavior. That, and I've apologized to Ruby." Weiss explained her success.

"Good. Now, Goodnight." Darrel said.

"Night." She said.

Weiss returned to her dorm and saw Ruby in her PJs still studying. "Hey Weiss, where did you go?" Ruby inquired.

"Turns out, Darrel heard me yelling out you and he gave me a verbal slap in the behind. I went over to his dorm to confirm that I apologized to you." Weiss said.

What was he doing up this late at night." Ruby inquired. Weiss gave a 'beats me' shrug.

**This was so far the longest chapter for me to right: over 3,000 words.**

**I added that bit about Darrel and Weiss because I always thought she deserved that.**

**Next chapter: MY OWN! The chapter that has the first date between Blake Belladonna &amp; Darrel Maximus. What kind of date, you ask?**

**Well you will have to find out next chapter!**

**Read &amp; Review, my friends.**


	7. First Date & Terrible Claw!

**I have returned, my friends!**

**I apologize for the long wait; I've been thinking hard on what to put in this one because when it comes to my own chapters, it's very difficult to come up with ideas. That and I procrastinated a little.**

**Before we begin, here is the Ceratosaurus profile.**

**Ceratosaurus-horned lizard**

**Dinosaur-ceratosaur**

**Carnivore**

**Found in Hesperia ( Vytal), Gaia( now mistral) and Cradila ( where the dragon continent is located)**

**Length-22 feet**

**Height-7 feet**

**Weight- 2160 lbs**

**Function in Darrel's arsenal- mauler**

**Melee attacks- teeth &amp; tail**

**Superpowers- While an extinct version lacks any powers, a DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit an orange heat ray from its mouth that when it makes physical contact, causes the object to blow up**

**Appearance-based on When Dinosaurs Roamed America**

**And now the chapter you've all waited patiently for: The First Date!**

At team RWBY's dorm, the girls were relaxing, after a long first week of school. It was Friday, which meant that they could relax for a couple days.

Blake was currently reading a book on her bed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Yang said, chipperly. At the door, was Darrel.

"Oh hey, Darrel." Yang greeted him.

"Sup, Goldenlocks." Darrel greeted her. "May I come in?" he asked. Yang let him in.

"So Darrel, what brings you to our dorm?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, I actually to talk to Blake." Darrel said.

Blake lifted her head up from her book when she heard this. "What for, Darrel?" Blake asked.

Darrel simply walked out, with Blake following him. Afterwards, she closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blake asked to her boyfriend.

"It regards our date. We are having lunch at a Greek-café tomorrow at noon. Afterwards, a simple walk in the park. As for attire, just wear what you normally wear." Darrel explained how their date would go. "Is that a good plan, Blake?" Darrel asked.

"That sounds like a lovely date, dear." Blake said, pleased with how it sounded.

After a quick kiss, the two departed.

Blake entered her dorm and was bombarded with questions form her team. "How much did you hear?" Blake inquired, slightly annoyed.

"Everything. We knew that both of you liked each other." Ruby said.

"Ladies, prepare Blake for her first date." Yang said to Ruby and Weiss.

"Guys, my date isn't until tomorrow. All of you are taking this too seriously." Blake 'complained.'

"We're taking this the right amount of seriousness! We want you to look good for your first date." Ruby said as Yang pulled Blake to a desk and sat her down.

Blake was subjected to whatever 'torment' Yang wanted to do.

Meanwhile, Darrel was at the greenhouse located at Beacon. He is currently going through the floral section.

"I need to find the perfect flower." Darrel said to himself. He saw various flowers, but there was one in particular: a black iris.

Eventually, he found a good one, grabbed it, and exited the building.

The day had come: Saturday. The day progressed slowly until it was 11:45, which is when Darrel would take Blake out on their first date. Darrel walked out of his dorm and opened up RWBY's door, feeling like a nervous wreck.

He was greeted by Yang, "Hey, Darrel! Blake is finishing up, so you'll have to wait." Yang greeted him and also told him about Blake's whereabouts.

Blake emerged from the bathroom. She was still in her usual attire, but there was more volume to her eyeshadow, and she was wearing violet lipstick. Darrel smiled at her appearance, when in his mind, he was grinning like an idiot, howling, tongue out, drooling, and thumping his foot on the ground.

"You look great." Darrel complimented her. "You look great as well, Darrel."

"I got something for ya." Darrel said while pulling out the black iris he got. Blake had her hands over her lips and her eyes widened in wonder. "Oh, Darrel, its lovely!" Blake exclaimed. Darrel handed her the flower. She sniffed it and then placed it in her hair.

"Shall we get going?" Darrel said holding his hand out. "We shall." Blake said, grabbing his hand and the couple walked out of the dorm, with the rest of team RWBY waving them goodbye and to have fun.

The two took an airship to a landing platform and docked. The two then started walking to the Greek café, Zeus's skyline. The two entered the restaurant. Besides the two, there were a few other patrons there as well.

"Welcome to Zeus's skyline. How may I help you?" a waiter greeted them and asked. "Table for 2, please." Darrel said. "Right this way, please." The waiter instructed. The two headed for a table with two seats. The pair sat down and waited for some to come.

Eventually, a waitresses came. "Hey, Darrel!" a female waitress came up to their table. "Hey, Janet!" Darrel greeted her. "You know this waitress, Darrel?" Blake asked. "Know her? She's my cousin!" Darrel said. "So who is this lovely lady?" Janet inquired. "This is Blake, my girlfriend" Darrel clarified.

"Well now shall we get you anything?" Janet asked.

"I'll have a frappe." Darrel said. "I'll have a frappe as well." Blake said. "Two frappes." Janet said before walking off to where the kitchen was.

Eventually, Janet came with their two frappes. "Are the two of you ready to order?" Janet asked.

"I'll have my usual gyro." Darrel said. "I'll have the safridia." Blake said. **( Safridia is basically fried mackerel.)**

While they waited for their food to come, Blake asked Darrel what other interests he had.

"Well besides reading, I'm also a good singer, I've dabbled in dancing, I'm a good writer, and I'm an exceptional artist. I'm a really great guy." Darrel explained.

"Do you have any family members?" Blake asked.

"Besides my mom and dad, I have one sibling: a baby sister, only 2 months old. Her name is Catherine." Darrel said while also talking about his baby sister in a soft voice. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up, revealing a picture of him holding a baby that had light peach skin and black hair that was wrapped in a blanket. The picture was in a small storage compartment.

"Your baby sister is so cute!" Blake said in a cute voice. "Yeah, she's one of the reasons why I became a hunter: to protect her from harm." Darrel said in a comforting manner. "Your sister is lucky to have big brother like you." Blake said comfortingly.

"Besides the family I live with, I have a plethora of grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins all over Remnant." Darrel said.

Eventually, their food came. Blake was astonished on how fast he ate his meal. "How can you eat so fast?" Blake asked. "Simple: I have a high metabolism." Darrel said, bluntly.

Just when they had paid, Janet asked, "Hey Darrel, want to sing?" Janet said in a joking manner. Darrel looked over to Blake and her face screamed 'please for me' "I'll do it." Darrel said. "Play my regular." Darrel said to Janet, who went to the radio area and started up Radioactive.

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat in my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemical *inhale, exhale*_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_" Darrel concluded his song and the patrons applauded and Darrel bowed before stepping down and heading back to his table.

"You're incredible! It's like you were basically the same guy singing it!" Blake congratulated him and also kissed him. "Eh, I know the song by heart." Darrel said. Blake and Darrel paid for their meal. And began walking for the park.

They arrived at the park and walked for a bit, holding hands with Blake resting her head on his shoulder 'This has been the best date ever! But, I should tell him the truth about me' Blake thought. "Darrel, there is something I need to tell you." Blake said, worryingly.

"What is it?" Darrel said, concerned.

Unfortunately, before she could speak, they were jumped by a pair of men. One thug had a knife at Darrel's throat and the other held a pistol at Blake's temple. Another man walked towards the four.

"Good job, boys. You got the jump on them." The man said.

"Who the heck do you think you are?!" Darrel exclaimed, spitting venom.

"The name's Bruce." The man known as Bruce introduced himself. "That's Butch," pointing at the one restraining Blake, "and that's Brad." Pointing at the one restraining Darrel.

"What do you three palookas want?!" Darrel practically screamed, still spitting venom. "Well you see, my higher ups want you… alive." Bruce said in a demanding voice.

"Tell you what, how about a battle? If I win you leave and tell your boss how badly you failed. And if you win, do want you want." Darrel said.

"Very well then. Boys, let them go." Bruce agreed to his terms and told his men to let them go.

Darrel smirked "Big mistake."

"Terrible claw." Darrel proclaimed.

He began to convulse in pain. His body grew a little smaller. His head became more triangular and longer. Emerging from his jaws, were rows of small yet razor sharp teeth. His neck became more S-shaped. His arms became slightly longer. Two of his fingers vanished, and the three that remained grew sharp claws. His legs became more muscular. One toe vanished, one became a hallux, and the three that remained grew sharp claws, with the now second claw being eight inches long. Emerging from his posterior, was a long tail that came to a stiffened end. Emerging from his head, neck, arms, parts of his body, legs and tail, were a series of thin quill-like blue feathers. His body had black scales on top, blue scales around his eyes, and white scales on the bottom. To top things off, his eyes were yellow with black slits

Darrel was now a six feet tall, eleven feet long, 150 pound _Deinonychus_. Darrel let out a classic raptorial shriek **(Think Jurassic Park Raptors.)**

Blake gave the men a glare that screamed 'you're dead'. The men were scared and also stunned. They remember watching movies on what raptors could do to a man. And now, the men think, 'I think I soiled myself'.

"You. Will DIE!" Darrel shrieked before his body glowed black and he teleported away.

"Find that dino!" Bruce commanded his lackeys. Unaware, Darrel had teleported to a raised rock ledge that was directly above them.

Darrel was at the edge of the rock and selected his target: Butch. Darrel leaped from the rock ledge and landed directly on top of him, breaking his back and neck, killing him. Brad however, had a worse death: Darrel simply struck his foot out and his killing claw slit his throat. Bruce began to flee until Darrel unveiled his ranged attack. A red glow lit up the back of his throat. He pointed his mouth at Bruce and fired a volley of red energy shurikens. The shurikens pinned him to a tree. Bruce squirmed, trying to free himself. Darrel walked right up to the man, and using his hand claws, held him up by his shirt, the energy shruikens faded away.

Listen here, douche-bag. Tell your boss if they want me, they better do it their selves." Darrel said in a threatening manner. "Now get out of my sight before I make mincemeat out of yous." Darrel said with venom. Darrel released Bruce and he bolted off.

Darrel convulsed in pain and was now back to his old self again.

Blake ran up to him and wrapped him in a passionate kiss. "Thank you for saving us." Blake congratulated him.

"So, what did you want to tell me before we 'got jumped'?" Darrel inquired.

"Can you keep a secret?" Blake asked. Darrel simply nodded.

Blake looked around and moved her hands to her bow. She began unraveling her bow and when the bow was gone, in its place is a pair of… cat ears.

Darrel simply smiled and wrapped his girlfriend in a passionate kiss.

"You aren't ashamed of having a Faunus as your girlfriend?" Blake asked.

"Not at all. Who cares what everyone thinks. To me, what's going on between Man-in general, and Faunus-in general is nothing but straight up racism, discrimination and downright ridiculous. So what you have cat ears or someone else has wings, or horns, or a tail, or wings? All I care about is what's on the inside that matters." Darrel explained. His thoughts about the hatred that most Faunus get and his thoughts on Faunus kind. "Besides, they look kind of cute on you." Darrel said while also gently rubbing the back of her ears, making her giggle a little bit.

"I love you, Blake" Darrel said. "I love you too, Darrel." Blake said. The two wrapped each other in a passionate kiss and headed back to the where the airships dock.

At an abandoned warehouse…

Bruce returned from his failed attempt of trying to capture Darrel.

"Sir, I've failed you." Bruce said in a deflated tone while kneeling down on one knee with a fist also down, his head dipped in submission.

"What do you mean by 'failed'?!" a shrill shrieking female voice was heard.

"The target defeated me and killed the other two operatives." Bruce said dejectedly.

"Then I'm afraid, Mr. Parker, that you're work with us is terminated!" the female voice shrieked.

The last thing Bruce saw was a glowing yellow eye before a creature leapt out of the shadows and ripped him to shreds.

Standing over his body, was a _Deinonychus_ that resembled Darrel's version, except that the blue scales around the eyes were red.

Another figure emerged from the shadows. This being… was Cinder Fall.

"It appears we have to up the ante, dear sister." Cinder said in her usual villain voice.

The Raptor convulsed in pain and the raptor was none other than… Amy Fall. "You're right, Cinder." Amy said, a little dejected. "Don't worry, your revenge will come… soon." Cinder said, trying to comfort her sister.

"Perhaps we could send out the Weapon?" Amy said in a curious manner.

"Perhaps." Cinder said.

**Talk about a chapter that is both romantic almost all the way through and mysterious at the end!**

**So onto the next chapter:**

**Here is where I'm conflicted: I have three ideas, but I'm not sure which to choose. The ideas are:**

**A. Parent-Teacher conferences**

**B. Ozpin sends Darrel on a solo mission to guard a Schnee Dust Company train from being robbed by the White Fang (as well as fighting the weapon, which I won't spoil for ya)**

**C. Do the Jaunedice and Forever Fall chaps**

**Which should I do? You guys decide**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	8. Conferences & First Mission!

**I have returned, my friends!**

**This chapter may be shorter but it leaves on a 'bad' cliffhanger.**

**Before we begin, I bet most of you loved Deinonychus as a ninja. The reasoning behind that is I always saw the small raptors ( smaller than Utahraptor) as ninjas, so I gave Terrible Claw the abilities of a ninja.**

**And here is his file:**

**Deinonychus- terrible claw**

**Dinosaur- Dromaeosaur**

**Found in- Hesperia( now Vytal)**

**Height- 6 feet**

**Length- 11 feet**

**Weight- 150 pounds**

**Type of unit: Ninja**

**Melee attacks: Teeth, hand claws, and especially the Terrible Claw**

**Abilities**

**Teleportation (Only found in DNA-enhanced version)**

**Range attack/s: A DNA-ENHANCED version can charge and emit energy shurikens. These sharp blades are not only useful in stopping fleeing opponents, but occasionally can be used to pin a target.**

**Appearance: Primeval Raptor**

**And now, onto the chapter!**

Darrel was currently sitting on his bed, head down, foot thumping. His team and RWBY were also there.

"He's been doing this for an hour." Matthew said regarding his team leader's condition.

"Darrel, what's wrong?" Blake said, concerned deeply about what troubling her boyfriend.

"You know what tomorrow is?" Darrel said.

"Wednesday." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, not only that, but also... Parent-teacher conferences." Darrel said with fear.

"So? What about it?" Yang inquired.

"My parents. I'm afraid what they'll think about you, Blake." Darrel said, motioning to Blake.

"I'm sure that you're parents will like me, Darrel." Blake said to try and cheer him up.

"Well one can hope, Blake. One can hope." Darrel said.

Wednesday came. Multiple parents arrived from the airships. Teams RWBY &amp; DIMD awaited for Darrel's parents.

Two people departed. Both had a complexion similar to Darrel, but the one on the left had long brown hair and the other had short black hair with a few grays in it as well as the same type of facial hair as Darrel but more bushier. He also wore glasses. The female had a green short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. The male had a short sleeve navy blue shirt, black jeans, and black boots. The female also was carrying a baby carriage.

"Mom! Dad!" Darrel said with glee as his parents embraced him in a tight-ish hug.

"My friends, this is my mom, Jean, and my dad, Henry." Darrel said introducing his parents. A faint cooing sound came from the baby carriage.

"Oh and this," Darrel said lifting his baby sister, Catherine up. Catherine looked the same as his picture of her, except she was now more developed. That, and she was wearing a pink onesie.

His friends cooed &amp; awwed at the sight of his baby sister.

"So my angel boy, how are things here?" Darrel's mom asked.

"Great: I am the leader of my own team and... I have a girlfriend." Darrel said first proudly then nervously.

Which of you young ladies is my son with?" Darrel's mom motioned to team RWBY.

Blake stood forward. "I'm Darrel's girlfriend." Blake said, nervously.

"Are you making him happy and is he making you happy?" Darrel's mom asked.

"Yes &amp; yes." Blake said.

"Then you are perfectly fine in my book." Darrel's mom said calmly.

Eventually, after introductions, Darrel's parents left to see how their son's grades were doing, and left Catherine with him.

Darrel had Catherine in his room, currently playing peek-a-boo. Each time he did it, Catherine just giggled and it was cute.

There was a knock at the door, and Blake entered.

"Hey. I came to play with you're baby sister." Blake said in a cute manner.

Catherine simply cooed and held her arms out and clenched her fingers, a sign that she wanted to be picked up.

Blake lifted her up and started rocking her. Soon, Catherine yawned, rubbed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep, her faint snoring sound the only sound coming from her.

As Blake gave Catherine back to her boyfriend, he laid her down on his bed, and covered her up with a small blanket he had with him.

As they watched her sleep- as well as having a small make-out session, Darrel's scroll vibrated.

"I need to take this." Darrel said. The message was from Ozpin.

Ozpin: Report to my office.

"Ozpin needs me." Darrel said with a hint of nervousness.

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on your baby sister." Blake said.

Darrel left his dorm and headed for Ozpin's office.

When he entered, he saw Ozpin standing at his desk, with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"So, what do you need me to do, sir?" Darrel inquired.

"Mr. Maximus, its time for your first mission. I'm assigning you to guard a Schnee Dust Company train as it makes its way through the Forever Fall forest. Unfortunately, you will be going solo on this mission." Ozpin explained.

Darrel looked a little upset.

"However, to make up for this, I'm giving you the option of having an additional weapon of your choice." Ozpin informed him. Darrel perked up at this.

"Okay, what are my options?" Darrel asked.

Prof. Port came in and he was wheeling a cart that had four weapons on it.

Two Darrel recognized: One was an Anti- Tank Rifle and the other was a Heavy Machine Gun.

"What are these two?" Darrel inquired about the other two weapons.

"This is the Brute Shot, a grenade launcher with an enormous bayonet." Port explained the grenade launcher. "And this is the ESD-P206, a shotgun with surprisingly small spread, a drum, and iron sights. Its alternate mode is an ax that is infused with a red dust crystal." Port explained the hybrid gun. Darrel decided to the select the ESD.

"If you your mission is a success, your reward will be the ESD." Ozpin stated.

"I'll be off then, sir." Darrel said. "Good luck." Ozpin said.

Darrel headed for the lockers to grab Ol'Painless. 'I know I got this shiny new gun, but I'm still taking my main weapon just in case.' Darrel thought.

Darrel grabbed his weapon and headed out. Along the way, he ran across his family and Blake.

"Son, where you going?" Darrel's dad asked.

"Well dad, Ozpin assigned me my first mission: guard a Schnee Dust Company at Forever Fall." Darrel explained.

"Well then, we wish you the best of luck. We have to be going. Oh and by the way, you may need to bring your grade in Math a bit." Darrel's mom said and then his family left.

Blake gave him a kiss and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Hey, now! I'm going to be okay, and I'm also coming back in one piece. I promise you." Darrel said in an attempt to reassure his girlfriend that he was going to be fine.

"Just please, be safe." Blake said with concern and worry and a few tears came from her eyes.

Darrel left and was now at the cliff, and down below was water.

"Since the airship probably won't be my fastest means of transportation, so here goes." Darrel said. "Toothless wing." he proclaimed.

Darrel convulsed in pain. His body became smaller. His head became smaller and his jaw formed a long toothless beak. His neck became thin and pencil-like. His arm grew longer. One finger vanished, and one lengthened to be 18 feet long across from one finger too another. A thin skin membrane stretched from his arms to his ankles. His legs became shorter and thinner. One toe vanished, and the rest grew short claws. Emerging from the back of his head, was a long crest that came to a crooked blunt end.

His bill was a bright orange. The majority of his head was dark blue, with reddish purple scales around his eyes. His crest was predominately white, with blue and purple accents on top. The topside of his body was blue, while his underside was pale white. His hands and feet were a pale orange. To top things off, his eyes were orange with black slits.

Darrel was now a 6 feet tall, 40 pound _Pteranodon_ with an 18 foot wingspan. Darrel let out an eagle-like shriek.

Afterwards, he grabbed his bag with his beak and then flew off. People in Vale looked up to see a bizarre flying creature, flying high in the sky.

Darrel arrived at a station where the train would stop for fuel. Darrel promptly changed back. He boarded the train and said train soon started up.

For 15 minutes, he went over the train route he was taking. The whole route was only a total of 10 miles. That was enough time for the White Fang to try something.

Eventually, Darrel heard a thudding sound and there was a banging sound at the door. Darrel loaded up the ESD and pulled out a red Dust crystal he had gotten from his dad when he left for Beacon. He threw it at the door and promptly shot it, causing it to explode and the door followed suite, as well as a few White Fang grunts to fall face first.

However, there was one man who was unfazed by Darrel's maneuver.

That man was... Adam Taurus.

"So you're the one my girlfriend wants revenge on." Adam stated in his usual demonic manner.

**Wow! Talk about a cliffhanger!**

**I was going to have Adam be later in the story, but why not? He's one of my fav villians, besides Cinder who is #1.**

**As for the weapons, the first two are from Dino Crisis 2, the Brute shot is the one from Red vs Blue (the Meta/Maine's) and the ESD is from Jurassic: the hunted.**

**Next chapter, Darrel is for the FIGHTS of his life!**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	9. Man & Machine!

**I have returned, my friends!**

**I would like to say this: in a few days, I'll be in DC for 5 days, so don't expect and update after this for awhile.**

**Also, this chapter is really good.**

**Here is the Pteranodon Datafile.**

**Pteranodon- toothless wing.**

**Pterosaur**

**Found in Hesperia(now Vytal)**

**Height- 6 feet**

**Wingspan- 18 feet**

**Weight- 40 pounds**

**Melee attacks- beak and talons ( only used sparingly, due to frailty of its frame.)**

**Superpowers**

**Sonic beam- A DNA- enhanced version can charge and emit a yellow beam of energy from its beak. Unlike other beams, this beam has a slicing effect. Think Gyaos's beam.**

**Function in Darrel's arsenal- High-flying scout**

**Appearance- based on Chased by Dinosaurs**

**And now onto Chapter 9!**

Darrel couldn't believe his eyes: standing before him was THE Adam Taurus, a man infamous throughout the White Fang. The two walked around each other in a circle.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'" Darrel inquired, spitting venom.

"That doesn't concern you, douche. What concerns you is how you plan on surviving me!" Adam exclaimed and then drew Wilt and lunged.

But Darrel drew the ESD in ax form and blocked it. The two stared at each other down, glaring daggers at each other.

Adam swung his feet underneath Darrel's, tripping him up and knocking him off his feet. Adam raised Wilt above him, attempting to plunge his sword in Darrel's heart, but Darrel rolled out of the way and reconverted the ESD to gun mode and fired round after round.

Unfortunately, Adam drew Brush and countered each shot. Seeing that he was outmatched in terms of combat, Darrel bolted from the car and started running towards where the Dust was located, with Adam following him.

Darrel arrived where the Dust was stored.

The door blew open and Adam emerged.

"Face it, Darrel. I'm leagues ahead of you." Adam stated in a menacing tone.

"That's what you think!" Darrel shouted in an almost psychotic tone.

Darrel drew the ESD in ax form, the blade suddenly emitting a red glow.

"You. Shall. BURN!" Darrel screamed and swung the ax, releasing a fiery crescent towards Adam.

Unfortunately, Adam drew Wilt and blocked the attack and then retracted Wilt into Brush. His red sections became illuminated and he cackled manically.

Darrel knew what this meant. "Oh crap." was his response.

Quick as a flash, he drew Ol'Painless and placed it in front of him.

Adam launched a dark red crescent wave of energy towards Darrel, but at the last second, he threw a red Dust crystal and fired, causing a massive explosion that knocked both back.

Darrel was now clutching what remained of Ol'Painless, while Adam &amp; his weapon were completely unscathed.

Surprisingly, Darrel smirked and laughed. "What's so funny, freak?" Adam spat with venom in his mouth.

"We've arrived at the end of of our trip." Darrel bluntly stated.

No sooner did he say that, the door on Darrel' left swung open, revealing a squad of men in military armor pointing guns at Adam.

"Now you'll face the wrath of the weapon." Adam stated before a flash of red enveloped him. Darrel shielded his eyes and when the light faded, Adam was gone.

'What did he mean by 'Weapon'?' Darrel thought.

Suddenly, the ground began to vibrate. The men secured the Dust and then promptly left.

Darrel on the other hand, began to locate the source of the vibration.

What Darrel saw was shocking: a robot! The robot was humanoid in design, and was made out of dark &amp; light gray colored metal. Its eyes were pale yellow and a short black crest sat atop its head.

But what was bizarre was its size: it was 20 feet tall. Not only that, but the White Fang emblem was painted on its chest.

**(AN: I know the robot is the Iron Giant. I was going to put in much later, but I might as well get it out of the way. Also, this version is more violent and has different powers.)**

The robot began to scan the area, searching for his assigned target. It mission: find and destroy... Darrel Maximus!

Unfortunately for Darrel, the robot located him.

"DIE!" the robot screamed in its metallic voice.

Suddenly, its eyes began to glow lime green and twin lasers discharged from its eyes, towards Darrel.

But at the last minute, Darrel barrel-rolled and the lasers collided with the ground, effectively burning a hole in it.

"Well then, since you aren't playing around, then neither am I" Darrel screamed.

"Spined lizard." Darrel proclaimed.

Darrel began to convulse in pain. His body grew substantially larger. His jaw lengthened and became larger. Emerging from his jaws, were a set of thin and conical shaped teeth. Emerging from on top of his snout, was an orange triangular nasal crest. His neck had a gentle S-curve. His arms became longer and more muscular. Two of his fingers vanished, and the three that remained grew enormous claws. Emerging from the center of his back, was an enormous appendage that can only be described as a sail. His legs became longer &amp; more muscular. One toe vanished, one became a hallux, and the three that remained grew short yet sharp claws. Emerging from his posterior, was a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His head was a mixture of red and pale blue. There was also a pale blue stripe down the side of his body. His body was predominately black, with sections being mottled black. His sail had three distinctive colors: the edges and part of the top were bright red, the main section was dark blue, and a white stripe separated the two sections. His underside was pale white. To top things off, his eyes were dark green with black slits.

Darrel was now an 56 feet long, 20 feet tall, 20 ton _Spinosaurus_.

Darrel let out a loud shrieking roar **(Think JP3 Spino.)**

Darrel let out an even louder roar "This fight is to the DEATH!" Darrel shrieked.

Meanwhile back at Beacon, teams RWBY, JNPR, and IMD were sitting at their usual lunch table. They were all engaged in the usual type of chatter; whether it be about current events, school work, stuff they do, etc.

Blake, on the other hand, simply just picked at her food. She sighs in sadness. She sighed in sadness.

"Hey Blake, what's wrong? You seem glum." Yang inquired to her partner.

"It's nothing." Blake stated in a sad tone.

"Sad that your boyfriend isn't here." Yang asked.

"Yeah. Its just, he went on his first mission and I'm worried for him." Blake said in sorrow.

Just then, a student came up to them.

"Oh hey Violet. Ruby greeted her. **(AN: if you have an OC for RWBY, and her name is Violet, I apologize. I just randomly selected a name.)**

"You guys need to check out the news! Something major is going on!" Violet practically screamed.

The 11 of them left their spots and headed to where a small crow gathered to watch what was going on on the big TV above them. Blake pushed her way to the front.

"I'm Lisa Lavender, reporting live from the Forever Fall Forest, and I'm witness to a Clash of Titans!" Lisa stated. "What we have is a colossal robot that appears to be owned by the White Fang, due to their emblem being marked on its chest. The other is what appears to be what officials call... a Dinosaur!" Lisa stated.

Blake's eyes went wide and her hand clasped around her mouth, tears of worry flowing from her eyes. "Please Darrel... Please win!" Blake screamed.

Back at Forever Fall...

Darrel stared down the robot and then charged, screaming bloody murder. He leaped into the air and crashed down on top of it. He began raking its chest plate with his claws, making deep gashes in it. The robot raised its left fist and punched him off, knocking him off the robot and sending him stumbling.

Suddenly, three bizarre appendages that were curled like a scorpion's tail shot out from it back. A blue light fired out from each three and then three green energy blasts discharged, coating Darrel in a volley of laser cannon fire, knocking him of his feet.

"Come on, Darrel ! Get up ! Come on!" Blake screamed.

Darrel shot up like a gun-shot and flexed his tail and swung it at the robot's feet, sweeping it off its feet. He promptly pounced on it and using his jaws, he ripped the laser turrets off.

"It appears the robot is giving the dinosaur a run for its money, but wait, what's this?" Lisa stated.

Suddenly, Darrel's dorsal fin glowed blue and static electricity sparked around his sail. Electricity gathered around his mouth and his turned blue.

He opened his mouth and fired a blue both of electricity!

The bolt struck the robot in the chest, electrocuting it and its systems. When the beam stopped, the robot fell over, its eyes dimmed.

"It appears the dinosaur has defeated the robot, but the dinosaur's look on its face says that he thinks that his opponent is far from being destroyed." Lisa stated.

"You be you mike that my Danny is right!" Blake proclaimed.

"Aww, you gave him a nickname! That's so cuuuttte!" Yang squealed.

"Shut up!" Blake retorted.

The robot shot up and its left arm became an enormous prong. A green ball of electricity grew in its grasp. The ball fired from its claw and headed for Darrel.

Fortunately, Darrel fired his own blue ball of electricity from his mouth, and the two collided in a shower of sparks.

The robot converted its left arm into a gargantuan cannon. An energy blast fired from it, exploding near Darrel and then another struck him in the chest, knocking him down. The robot marched over and stood over Darrel, preparing to fire another blast, only this time... point-blank!

Thankfully, Darrel raised up, jaws agape. He clamped his jaws around it laser cannon and at the same time used his hand claws to slice away at it abdominal region. Darrel using all his jaw power, crushed the cannon, sparks shooting out from the robot's disabled limb.

The robot was enraged that any of his attacks weren't working. His eyes turned red and steam shout out from the sides of his head.

Suddenly, the robot's chest opened up and its core inside began to glow green. A enormous plasma beam discharged from its chest!

Thinking fast, Darrel fired an electrical bot, except it was pure red.

The two beams collided and an orb of energy form in the middle. The two beams exploded and the fireball overtook the robot and Darrel **(Think the explosion that happened when Godzilla and Monster X's beams collided only on a much smaller scale.)**

"NOOOO!" Blake shrieked, eyes with tears streaming downwards.

"It appears that both the robot have been destroyed by their own battle." Lisa stated. "But wait, something is coming from the smoke." Lisa stated, curious as what was the being was.

At first, the something in question was hard to make out. But as the smoke cleared, the figure was... Darrel Maximus. Lisa ran up to him.

"Sir, what happened?" Lisa questioned.

"To make a long story short, I kicked that robot's aft.

"You mean you were the giant dinosaur?" Lisa stated with a shocked expression.

"Does this answer your question?" Darrel stated, turning his back, revealing his sail.

"I see. So why?" Lisa stated.

"I don't know. By the way," Darrel stated and then jerked the mike from her hand and faced the camera. "if you're currently in league with the White Fang, or were in charge of sending that robot AND one of your assassins after me, I suggest you guys grow a pair and try harder. Because. It. Didn't. WORK!" Darrel screamed at the last bit.

And then he passed out.

At the section of Beacon that was the hospital wing, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and IMD were currently in the waiting room. They were all worried about their friend's condition.

Ruby &amp; Blake seemed the worst their were crying a river and their respective partners tried their best to comfort them.

Darrel's family arrived. "We came as soon as we heard the news. How is my baby?" Darrel's mom, Jean asked sternly.

"We... haven't... heard... since... he arrived." Blake stated through sobs. Jean wrapped her arms around Blake, tears also coming fro her eyes.

"He better pull through. We may not be on the best terms, but... he's a good friend." Weiss said in her usual manner.

Just then, a doctor came in.

"How is my son/boyfriend?" Blake and Jean asked.

"Well, his Aura is depleted and he has several severely damaged bones." the doctor said in a grim tone. "But the good news is, he didn't loose any blood." the doctor stated in a more positive manner.

'May we see him?" Blake and &amp; Jean asked.

"Yes. He's in Special Care, first door on your right." the doctor said.

Darrel's family &amp; friends practically ran to his room. When they arrived, they were horrified by their his condition.

He was wrapped in bandages on his forehead, chest and left arm. He wasn't awake, but sleeping because his chest was moving up and down.

"Even in his sleep, he looks cute." Blake said. Darrel stirred in his sleep.

"Why yes, Blake... I do love you … with all... my heart." Darrel muttered in his sleep. Even though Blake and Darrel had been a couple for over a month, statements like that still made her blush red.

Darrel stirred once more and this time, he woke up. Darrel saw his family and friends gathered around his bed.

"Hey guys. How is it goin?" Darrel said groggily.

Blake, who was situated to his right, simply wrapped her arms around him and began to lay kiss after kiss on him. "Uh Blake, my back!" Darrel said, wincing in pain. "Sorry." she said.

"Well, we'll give you two some privacy." Jaune said. The rest of team RWY, JNPR, and IMD, and his family left the room.

"I thought I lost you." Blake said in a tearful manner. She placed a hand om his face and started stroking it. Darrel placed his uninjured hand on hers. "Relax. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." Darrel stated in a confident manner.

"How long will you be here?" Blake asked. "Well, they just need to run a test or two and then I'll recover in a patient room. So about 3 or 4 days. Think you can last that long?" Darrel said.

"Of course. Blake bluntly stated. "I'll be right back." Blake said.

Blake left the room and only Darrel's parents were there.

"If you're wondering your friends are, they left for Beacon." Darrel's Dad, Arnold said.

"And if you're asking if you can stay with him, my answer is yes. I can tell that you have been a positive influence on his life, and he needs someone like you to make him feel alive." Jean said in a parental tone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Maximus." Blake said in happy mode. "Please, call me Mom. You are part of the family." Jean stated.

Blake simply re-entered with a cheerful smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, my cute kitten?" Darrel said in curious and loving tone.

"First, you're parents except me. Secondly, I'm aloud to stay the night with you." Blake practically squealed.

"Okay. Well then, its getting late and I'm tired." Darrel said and then patted the spot next to him for her to lay down.

Blake jumped for joy and took her shoe off and joined him. She snuggled up against him and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you too, Blake."

**Did this chapter tug** **at your heart strings? It certainly did mine writing it. Darrel is so lucky to have Blake! I got no one!**

**Also, pretty great chapter, huh? Both in action and romance levels reached over 9,000!**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	10. Jaunedice

**I have returned, my friends!**

**I apologize for such a long wait; I was in D.C for 5 days. That and this chapter is 16.5 pages.**

**Also, at the end, I have a request for you guys: how would you guys like to make fan-art for this? Simply, take your favorite scenes from this story: from chaps 1-9 and and create art of it. I'm asking because when it comes to drawing people, I suck!**

**Here is the _Spinosaurus _profile.**

_**Spinosaurus- **_**spined lizard**

**Dinosaur- spinosaur**

**Icthyophagus- fish-eater**

**57 feet long, 20 feet tall, 11 tons**

**Attacks- teeth, claws, and tail**

**Superpowers- While an extinct version lacks powers, a DNA- enhanced version can charge and emit a bolt of blue &amp; red electricity from his mouth, as well as an orb of it as well.**

**Role in Darrel's army: slasher**

**Appearance: JP3**

**And now, onto the 10th chapter!**

It was now Mid September at Beacon.

Darrel has recovered from his fight. However, things have changed.

Blake has become extremely close to him. Every time someone sees her, she's either has her arms wrappedaround her boyfriend or spending time with. Of course, Darrel is fine with this: He's glad that Blake is around him. It makes him happy.

In other news, Glynda now allowed the students to participate in Combat Class, much to the excitement of the students.

Currently, Jaune and Cardin were sparing. The two were near the end of their match, and while Cardin showed no signs of fatigue, the same couldn't be said for Jaune, who was bending over, breathing heavily. Cardin simply laughed like a jerk do at his opponent's condition.

Jaune pulled himself together and charged forward, sword raised. Cardin sidestepped and then made a back-hand hit with his mace, knocking Jaune's shield out of his hand and sending him flying. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune lunged again, but blocks it with the handle of his mace.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said in a bullying manner.

Just as Jaune was going to say something, Cardin kneed him in the gut, knocking him down on his side. Cardin raised his mace high, intending to finish him off.

A buzzer sounded and a light came on, ending the match. Cardin almost dropped the mace due to the buzzer startling him.

"That's enough." Glynda stated.

Two monitors were displayed. One with Cardin's image and Aura, which was nowhere near the bottom. The other was Jaune's image and Aura, which was in the red.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is not fit for battle and the official may call the match."Glynda explained.

Pyrrha glances towards her partner in concern.

"Mr. Arc, its been a month now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, would we?" Glynda explained and said a rhetorical question.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin says in a bully-esque tone before lifting his mace and then walking off the stage. Jaune also walked off.

"We have time for one more match. So, who would like to go up?" Glynda stated.

"I'll go up, Ms. Goodwitch." Darrel stated.

"Be careful, dear." Blake said with concern.

"So, Mr. Maximus, who'll be your sparing partner?" Glynda inquired.

"Her." Darrel stated, pointing at Amy Fall.

"Very well, then." Glynda stated. The two went to separate changing rooms and reemerged in their combat attire and weapon in hand.

'Amy has certainly changed quite a bit in 4 years.' Darrel thought.

Her short black hair was now long &amp; blonde and her complexion was a little tanner.

She wore a white t-shirt that had a dinosaur holding two broken halves of a heart, tears streaming down its eyes while its jaws were open, teeth flaring out. Above it was the words **You Broke My Heart** and below it **Time To Die!** She also wore black jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Figures. You became too clingy, vowed revenge, and now you mock me." Darrel said dripping venom.

"Weren't ready for a relationship, my foot! Didn't you get all the looks I was giving you and the revealing clothes I wore to impress you?!" Amy said screeching.

"We were 13! I wasn't capable of handling a relationship!" Darrel retorted.

"Enough trash talk! Begin!" Glynda stated.

Both drew their weapons. Amy's was similar to Darrel's except the blade was blue.

The two lunged towards each other, blades crossing and glaring dagger of hate at each other.

Darrel swiped his foot under her's knocking her off her feet. Amy grabbed his free arm and kicked him in the gut, somersaulting him over her shoulder and allowing her to get up. Darrel converted the ESD to gun mode and fired round after round.

But Amy flipped and dodged each shot. Suddenly, the blade of her ax began to glow blue.

"MY HEART IS ICE COLD!" Amy shrieked. She swung the ax and a blue crescent wave of energy discharged from it.

Darrel reconverted the ESD to ax form and launched his own energy wave.

The two collided and exploded, knocking both off their feet and sending them tumbling.

"This match... is a draw!" Glynda stated in a surprised manner.

"WHAT?!" Both combatants shouted.

"It appears that when both of you fired your blast waves, it drained you of your Aura." Glynda stated.

Afterwards, both combatants stepped down and put their weapon away.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is at the end of the year and it won't be long until students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing." Glynda stated.

Yang, Weiss, and Ruby could barely contain their excitement. Blake on the other hand, showed concern for her boyfriend and distaste to Amy. Pyrrha as well, was sending worrying glances to her partner. The bell rang for lunch and they all departed, with Blake clinging to Darrel.

"Ever since I came back from the mission, I've noticed that you've become closer to me." Darrel said in a caring manner.

"I'm worried for you. Ever since the mission, I'm afraid of losing you." Blake said with sadness. Her arm was around Darrel's and she began to nuzzle him.

"Its okay. I'm not going away for a long, long, long time. I promise you that, my sweet little girl." Darrel said with a voice of care and love.

Blake simply smiled, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Does two certainly can't keep their arms off each other, can they?"Yang acknowledged. Ruby &amp; Weiss agreed with her statement and then they went to the dining hall.

When they arrived, Darrel selected 5 things as her always does: a pizza stick, an apple, a pudding cup, Mac&amp;Cheese, and a carton of milk. Darrel also had stored with him a notebook. Darrel went to work carving into his, this time taking his time to eat it slowly. He sat down with the rest of his team, RWBY, &amp; JNPR, with Blake sitting down next to him.

"On our first date, you ate fast, but here, you're taking your time. How come?" Blake asked.

"Simple: I take a pill during the school year that although it helps concentrate in class, it slows my appetite down. I don't take it on days I don't have school." Darrel explained.

"That explains that small medicine bag below your nightstand." Matthew noted.

After finishing his meal, he went to dispose of it.

After Darrel left, Nora went on about some dream that she and Ren 'shared'. Yang and IMD were the only ones paying attention, Weiss was filing her nails, and Pyrrha &amp; Ruby were sending worrying glances to Jaune, who was aimless picking at his food.

Blake on the other hand, instead of reading, decided to go through Darrel's notebook. Inside, were mainly drawings of various prehistoric animals.

However, there was one that caught her eye: a picture of wedding that had everyone that was at the table in it.

Eventually, Darrel returned and sat down. "So gang, what I'd miss?" Darrel asked.

"Not much, just a dream I had that I told." Nora stated.

"So Darrel, how come you have picture of us at a wedding?" Blake asked.

10 heads shot up, stopped what they were doing, and looked at Darrel, who had a look of terror on his face.

"Uh, this was a dream I had a few nights back, and I thought that if I fleshed it out, it might go away." Darrel said.

"So if your the Groom, then is Blake the Bride?" Yang said in a sultry manner after looking at his picture. Both Blake &amp; Darrel blushed so red, it rivaled Ruby's cape.

"Yes. Keep in mind, this was dream." Darrel stated.

"Well, I think its rather cute, dear. Do you really think we'll last that long?" Blake said in a loving manner and asked. "One can hope, Blake." Darrel said. Blake simply kissed him on the cheek.

"So moving on to other topic, I heard that the homecoming dance is coming up. Anyone going?" Darrel stated.

12 hands shot up. "Good, then I'm going to have go buy a tux to fit in. At least my stage outfit fits." Darrel stated.

"You're going to sing?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah. As well as the rest of my team." Darrel said.

"Well, my team is singing as well." Weiss exclaimed. "We are?" the rest of team RWBY questioned.

"Yes. We are." Weiss stated.

"So, how do you know Amy?" Blake asked, her voice now more 'angry'.

"Well, Amy &amp; I were friends since I arrived here. When were were 13, she decided to take things to the next level, but I wasn't ready, I overreacted, and may have told her our friendship is over." Darrel explained while also sounding unsure at the end.

"That would explain her T-shirt." Yang said.

"So Ex-friend, then?" Blake asked. "Pretty much, yeah." Darrel bluntly stated.

Pyrrha went back to Jaune, still picking at his food.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Why?" Jaune said, a little down.

"Its just that you seem a little... not okay." Ruby said. Everyone looked his direction.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look." Jaune said, creating a false smile.

"Not buying it at all, bud." Darrel stated, a little annoyed.

Jaune &amp; Darrel heard obnoxious laughter and see Team CRDL picking on Velvet, a rabbit Faunus. This sight made Darrel furious, and he began to subtly growl, teeth flaring outward occasionally. Blake saw this and was worried what he was going to do.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He's just messing around, ya know, practical jokes." Jaune said, nervously.

"He's a bully." Ruby said, eyes narrowing to emphasize her point.

"Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said.

"He knocked your books out of your hands in the hallway." Yang stated.

"He activated your shield on your way in a classroom." Pyrrha stated.

"Oh, how about the time he stuffed you in a locker, and then launched it?!" Darrel said, practically screaming.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said jokingly.

"Lies! You landed in the Emerald Forest and I had to go in save you before you became Grimm food!" Darrel shouted.

"Jaune, you know if you need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha stated.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora proclaimed.

"Nora," Darrel said in a demonic tone, causing everyone to stare at him. "way ahead of you." he said before walking off to Cardin's position.

Cardin was about to pull on Velvet's bunny ears. "You know, I always wondered if Faunus ears were real. Time to find out." Cardin said in a bullying tone.

Just as he was about to grab her ear's, he felt his shoulder being tapped on by a sharp object.

"Alright, what do you want?" Cardin said in an annoyed manner.

What he saw made him scared out of his wits.

It was 22 feet long and 6 feet tall. Its head was long and thin, and there was a notch in its upper jaw. In its jaws, were rows of small yet sharp teeth. On top of its head, above the eyes, were a pair of circular crests. Its neck was long and had an S-shape. Its arms were thin, yet muscular and were tipped with 4 razor sharp claws. Its legs had the same musculature as its arms. One toe was a hallux, and the other three bore sharp claws. Emerging from its posterior, was a long tail that came to a tapering end.

The colors of its head were dark brown and swamp green. Its neck was bright red. Its body was a mixture of dark brown, swamp green and sandpaper brown. To top things off, its eyes were orange with black slits.

In front of him was Darrel in his _Dilophosaurus_ form.

"Hello, Cardin." Darrel said in a hissing voice.

"Easy now, Darrel. Let's not repeat history." Cardin said with fear in his voice and slowly backing away.

"Oh, we're are repeating history. Let's see here: you pick on a Faunus, I become this form, and then your punishment." Darrel stated, his voice becoming more demonic.

Suddenly, Darrel flexed his tail and swung it at Cardin, knocking him off his feet and on his back. Darrel placed a foot on Cardin's chest. He the craned his neck down and stared at Cardin.

"Know this, douche-bag. Leave my friends alone, Man &amp; Faunus alike. Am. I. CLEAR?!" Darrel shrieked.

"Yeah, freak." Cardin practically shouted and then tried to get up, only for Darrel to stomp on his chest.

"I thought you would say that." Darrel hissed.

Suddenly, a skin frill erected around his neck. Its colors were red &amp; swamp green. The frill began rattling and Darrel emitted a low hissing. Darrel opened his mouth and fired a black glob of venom at Cardin's eyes, causing him to thrash about and try to wipe it away.

"Now listen closely, boy. Leave my friends and all Faunus here alone." Darrel hissed.

Darrel turned his head towards the rest of Cardin's team. "I suggest that if you don't want to end up like your leader...SCRAM!" Darrel shrieked, extending his neck frill and roaring loudly.** (Think WDRA Dilophosaurus roar.)** This was enough to send them running, with Dove and Sky grabbing Cardin.

Darrel's friends were slightly appalled at his behavior.

Darrel convulsed in pain and was back to his old self... except his crests and skin frill remained.

Darrel walked towards Velvet and simply said, "Are you okay, Ms. Scarletina?" in a concerned manner.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Velvet said timidly. "Relax, little bunny. Me &amp; my friends have zero hatred towards the Faunus race." Darrel reassured her.

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"Velvet asked. "Sure." Darrel said casually.

Velvet followed Darrel back to his table and sat down next to him on his right.

"So Velvet, where is the rest of your team?" Ruby asked. "They have a different lunch period." Velvet said a little saddened.

Darrel had a pensive look on his and then he grabbed his notebook, a few colored pencils, and a pen, and started drawing. "Velvet, my bunny and friend, consider this a gift." Darrel said with confidence.

Darrel presented Velvet with a drawing of a prehistoric rabbit.

"It looks rather cute. Thank you!" Velvet thanked Darrel. "You're welcome." Darrel said.

After finishing up the rest of their lunch, the students returned to their dorm to change into their uniforms and then headed for History Class with Prof. Oobleck.

Oobleck was a young man with messy green hair and blue eyes. His attire is disleveled: his white shirt only partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

Teams RWBY &amp; DIMD sat together, while JNPR separated for some reason. Cardin and his team were absent, of course.

For some reason, Jaune was having trouble staying awake. Oobleck was zooming about his classroom at almost blinding speeds.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck continued on a lesson of his.

"Human kind was quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck explained about the Faunus Rights Revolution.

"Now then, have any of you been subjugated and/or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked.

A few students raised their hands, including Velvet.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, look at what happened to White Fang!" Oobleck stated.

"Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked. Weiss raised her hand. "Yes!" "The Battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Unfortunately, a stray paper football from where Matthew and Dalton sat, flicked Jaune in the back of the head, waking him up. Oobleck zoomed towards Jaune.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked.

Jaune stuttered before looking to his friends, with Pyrrha mouthing something and Darrel's response is being more bluntly stated: the word NIGHT VISION in bold print on a notebook.

"Night vision! Night vision is the answer." Jaune stated, a little on edge.

"Correct answer, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck stated.

Oobleck noticed that Darrel was being rather silent instead of asking questions like usual. "Mr. Maximus, you've been rather quiet." Oobleck said.

"I deeply apologize, sir. I was deep in thought." Darrel bluntly stated.

"About what, Mr. Maximus?" Oobleck inquired.

"My views on the Faunus Race." Darrel said calmly. "And what are you're views on them, Mr. Maximus?" Oobleck asked. All Faunus turn to look at him.

"Freaks, they are not, People they are. Faunus to me, are human mainly because they behave like us in many ways. They just happen to do certain things a little better. In short, any Faunus is human as we are." Darrel stated. Every Faunus clapped together in awe at his Point-of-view on them.

"Very well put! Couldn't have put it better myself. Now moving on!" Oobleck stated.

Blake was stunned at what Darrel said. 'I know he told me his thoughts about us before, but never that in depth.' Blake thought.

She watched Darrel as he made a sketch of some unusual weapon.

Eventually, class was dismissed.

Darrel walks out first, followed by his team, RWBY, then JNPR.

"That was amazing on the way you talked about the Faunus!" Ruby stated.

"Thanks. I always thought the Faunus were interesting, both scientifically and socially." Darrel stated while examining his blueprint.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

**(Warning: Following dialogue contains disturbing content.)**

"When I was 12, I asked my Dad if I could see an autopsy... of a Faunus." Darrel said, nervously.

"Why would you want to see that?" Blake asked.

"My science teacher assigned the class I was in to do a report on the anatomy of a certain being. I decided to do the Faunus." Darrel said.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that class in middle school! I did my report on Sharks." Ruby said.

"So, what did you learn?" Blake asked.

"What I'd learn was that the insides of a Faunus are the same as the insides of an ordinary human. The only difference is the expansion of the optic center of their brain, which explains how they have exceptionally great night vision." Darrel said.

Eventually, Jaune stepped out out after getting some assistance from Oobleck.

"Excuse me for a moment, dear." Darrel said. Darrel walked towards Jaune.

"Jaune, I need to talk to you my friend." Darrel said, his arm going across Jaune's shoulder.

"What for?" Jaune asked.

"Follow me, will ya?" Darrel said. The two headed down to where the forge was and then promptly entered it.

While Jaune took an available seat, Darrel strapped on a suit used for forging, a pair of gloves to prevent burns, and goggles to prevent debris getting into his eyes. Darrel began forging his weapons.

"So what am I doing here?" Jaune asked.

"I'm here to work on a tool." Darrel said. "Remember that Prof. Peach has us going on a field trip Friday to Forever Fall to get some sap?" Darrel said.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "Well, I've devised a way to get the sap out of the tree." Darrel said. "Hand me those grips, please." Jaune hands him the grips and attaches them to the weapons.

"And done." Darrel says taking off the goggles and gloves.

What are they?" Jaune inquired. Darrel holds up two enormous black daggers that have serrations at the base. "These are Daggerwrists." Darrel said proudly.

"You mean the alien?" Jaune said, surprised. "You've seen Alien Planet?" Darrel said surprised as well.

"Yeah. Its pretty interesting." Jaune said. "I know, right?" Darrel said in a cool manner. "So, I created these weapons based on said alien to extract the sap from the tree." Darrel said.

"That is great and all, but why am I here?" Jaune asked.

"Too be blunt, what are you're feelings towards Pyrrha?" Darrel said bluntly.

Jaune almost bowled over. "What?!" Jaune said startled.

"I'm serious, dude." Darrel said, not losing his cool.

"To be honest, I have mixed feelings for her." Jaune said a little nervous. "Oh really?" Darrel said interestingly.

"I do admit, I'm in love with her. I mean, she's nice to me, my partner, and she looks out for me. Not to mention she is rather pretty." Jaune stated in a lovesick manner. "That's good." Darrel said pleased.

"But, I'm afraid that it won't work. I mean she is THE Pyrrha Nikos, and I'm just an ordinary guy." Jaune said a little dejectedly.

"Relax. Just take me &amp; Blake for example." Darrel said calmly. Then he had fearful look in his eyes. "On second thought, just do what you think is right and all will be right as rain." Darrel said.

Jaune thought about what Darrel said. "You know what, Darrel?" You're right!" Jaune said with certainty.

"Good. Now, let's head back." Darrel said, putting the Dagger up to cool and then removing the suit and then they both left.

Unknown to both, Blake and Pyrrha heard what they said.

After they left, Blake &amp; Pyrrha decided to follow them. When Pyrrha heard what her partner said, about her, she was thrilled that Jaune shared the same feelings she also harbored for the 'klutzy' knight. She was also stunned that Jaune was afraid about he thought about their social backgrounds.

When Blake heard what Darrel said, she was ecstatic that her boyfriend went out of his way to help a friend out.

Jaune arrived back to the door of his dorm, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune greeted.

"Jaune, I just want to let you know, I feel the same way." Pyrrha said in a happy tone.

"What do you-" is what Jaune could get out, before he felt Pyrrha's lips press against his. He was shocked, but happy about his current situation.

They broke away and looked in each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Jaune."

"I love you too, Pyrrha."

**Didn't expect an ending like that, now did ya?!**

**Honestly, I ship those two.**

**Also, I need a name for Darrel's ESD. Should it be Ol'Painless 2.0 or what?**

**Also, during the Forever Fall chap, should Darrel fight an Ursa Major as:**

**Short-Face Bear**

**Megatherium**

**Or Pachycephalosaurus?**

**You guys decide**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	11. Forever Fall

**I'm back!**

**This may be my last chapter for awhile, because tomorrow, school starts for me.**

**So, expect update-gaps to be greater.**

**Here is the _Dilophosaurus _profile**

_**Dilophosaurus- **_**double crested lizard**

**Dinosaur- coelophysisd**

**Carnivore**

**Length- 20 feet**

**Height- 6 feet**

**Weight- 2,200 pounds**

**Melee Attacks- teeth, hand claws, and tail**

**Superpowers: While an extinct version lacks powers, a DNA- enhanced version can spit venom from its mouth Think JP Dilo only now, it has a slight corrosive effect.**

**A DNA enhanced version can also charge and emit a stream of fire from its mouth, temperatures reaching 2,000 degrees, as well as fireballs.**

**Role in Darrel's arsenal: Disorienter**

**Appearance: Based on JP but scaled up to actual size of a real Dilo**

**And now onto Forever Fall!**

Ever since Darrel had that talk with Jaune, things couldn't be better for him &amp; Pyrrha. The two went on their first date Tuesday; just a simple dinner and a walk.

As for Darrel &amp; Blake, the two were in his room, sitting on his bed, currently watching one of Darrel's documentaries on his TV.

"So, what's going to happen to the saber-cat?" Blake asked.

Said saber-cat gets walloped by the ground sloth. "HOLY!" Blake exclaimed, eyes widened.

"And that's why you don't mess with the ground sloth." Darrel bluntly stated.

"So why are we watching this?" Blake asked.

"Well, most of these creatures in this documentary I can turn into, so it helps that by watching these creatures fight, it sharpens my skills." Darrel explained. "Well, I need to check on my gear. I'll need it tomorrow."

"Okay." Blake said.

Darrel left the dorm and when he turned around, he was greeted by the rest of team RWBY.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" Darrel said startled.

"Sorry. But, we need you." Ruby said.

"Let's head down to the forge then." Darrel said.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang followed Darrel down to the forge and then entered.

"So, what can I do for you?" Darrel asked.

"Well we need dating advice." Weiss said.

Darrel almost keeled over. "So who are you three smitten for?" Darrel asked.

"Matthew." Ruby said. "Isaac." Weiss said. "Dalton." Yang said.

"I knew this was going to happen. Thankfully, I have a plan." Darrel said proudly.

"Really?!" the girls said excited.

"Yeah so here is what's going to happen..." Darrel said and began whispering his plan.

Friday came and the students boarded airships to the Forever Fall Forest, with Darrel having his daggers in tow. Glynda was the chaperon for the field trip.

"So is that what you were working on?" Blake asked.

"Yes. With these babies, I'll extract the sap with ease." Darrel said proudly.

They departed from the airships and the students admired the beauty of the forest.

"Yes students, the Forever Fall Forest is indeed beautiful, but we aren't here to sight-see. Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest." Glynda explained. "And I am here to make sure none of you die in the process. Each of you are to gather one jar's worth of tree sap. However, this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We'll rendezvous back here at 4'o clock. Have fun."

Unfortunately, Darrel was allergic to said sap, so Blake collected his sap for him. Blake knew because when Prof. Peach had assigned the project, Darrel asked about what if someone had an allergy towards the sap. Blake then asked him about if he was allergic to it, and he is.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Darrel said. Darrel then handed her his daggers, and she promptly and gently, punctured the tree, the sap bleeding to the surface.

Not far away, two Ursa Majors picked up the scent of sap and headed to the source.

Once Blake finished with Darrel's jar, she then placed her jar underneath the tree.

"I overheard you talking with the rest of my team. So its true that they are in love with your team?" Blake asked, curiously.

"Hey remember the old saying: Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Darrel said jokingly. "You're a riot." Blake laughed.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud roar, and crashing through the trees, was not one but two Ursa Majors.

"Oh crap." Darrel said fearfully. Jaune walked up to Darrel, sword and shield ready **( I know Jaune's sword and shield have a name, but both have slipped my mind.)**

"Darrel, if we work together, we can take them down." Jaune said proudly. Jaune attacked the colossal Ursa on the right, Darrel took the one on the left.

"Great Beast." Darrel proclaimed.

He began to convulse in pain. His body became larger and he switched to a quadruped stance. His skull became larger and broader. Emerging from his mouth, were teeth that were short and crowned. His neck became thicker and muscular. His arms became larger &amp; more muscular. His fingers grew into enormous claws. His legs became thicker, broader &amp; more muscular. His toes grew short and blunt claws. Emerging from his posterior, was a thick tail that came to a tip.

His body was covered in mottled brown fur. The only part of his skin that didn't have fur was his blackened snout. To top things off, his arms were brown with black slits.

Darrel was now a 20 feet long, 4ton _Megatherium_. He let out a loud guttural roar. Then he reared up and faced the Ursa Major.

Although Darrel out-weighed the bear by several thousand pounds, when both reared up, they were of equal height. The two roared at each other and started punching each other, like two heavy weight boxers.

The Ursa Major landed a punch to Darrel's chest, but Darrel didn't even flinch!

"No dice, Yogi!" Darrel said in a deep voice. Darrel uppercut the bear, knocking it off its feet.

He then began to punch away at its unprotected chest &amp; belly, the sound of ribs cracking. The Ursa Major slowly got up, only to be punched back so hard, its spikes were embedded into a tree.

Suddenly, an orange glow lit up the back of Darrel's mouth. He opened up his mouth and an orange beam was fired from his mouth and struck the Grimm in its chest, blasting a hole clean through it. The bear toppled over and then exploded.

Unfortunately for Jaune, his Ursa was smacking him up and down! LITERALLY! However, Pyrrha intervened and after a brief moment of double-teaming the colossus, Jaune decapitated the bear.

Darrel roared out loud victoriously. However, before he could change back, he felt his leg being gripped by Nora.

"BIG SLOTH!" Nora cried out childishly. She started stroking his fur. "Your skin is soft and your skin is... hard?" Nora questioned.

"Oh, that. See, the _Megatherium _have bones under their skin that act like chain-mail." Darrel explained.

"So that explains why the Ursa's attack didn't harm you." Weiss stated.

Darrel convulsed in pain and was back to old self. Afterwards, the gang headed back.

Later that night, above Team JNPR's dorm, was Jaune &amp; Pyrrha.

"Jaune that was very brave of you." Pyrrha said, indicating the Ursa event.

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be hear." Jaune said. "Pyrrha, could you help me train." Jaune asked.

"I would love that, Jaune." Pyrrha stated. They shared a kiss and then began to practice.

**Well, not the most action packed, but it should be enough until the next chapter.**

**Speaking about next time, it will be own work.**

**Also, here are the pairings:**

**Red knight (Ruby &amp; Matthew)**

**White Shark (Weiss &amp; Issac)**

**Primal Cat (Blake &amp; Darrel)**

**Punching Buddies (Yang &amp; Dalton)**

**And of course Arkos &amp; Renora.**

**Until next time R&amp;R, my friends!**


	12. Sick

**I have returned, my friends!**

**This is my first chapter after just 3 days of school.**

**Also, regarding this chapter, it is shorter than most, so sorry. To make up for it, the next one will be longer.**

_**Megatherium- **_**Great beast**

**Ground sloth- herbivore**

**20 feet long**

**20 feet tall (when reared up)**

**4tons**

**Melee attacks- enormous claws**

**Ranged attacks**

**Energy Beam: a DNA- enhanced version can charge and emit an orange beam of energy from his mouth**

**Appearance- WWPB**

**And now onto the chapter!**

After the Forever Fall event, the rest of team RWBY asked out team DIMD on a date over the weekend.

Ruby took Matthew to her favorite ice cream parlor, Weiss and Isaac headed to their favorite Italian restaurant, Darrel &amp; Blake went to the movies, and Dalton took Yang to see a wrestling match.

All in all, it went well.

However, the day after, Darrel showed symptoms of a cold; pale skin, runny/stuffy nose, sneezing, coughing, etc.

Long story short, Darrel was bed-ridden and wasn't allowed to leave his dorm.

Monday. Blake was now seated in her Faunus class, waiting for the clock to strike 4. It was 2 to 4.

"Come on, strike 4 already! My man needs me!" Blake said quietly.

The bell rang at 4 and Blake didn't even wait to meet with her team and bolted for her boyfriend's dorm.

Blake used the code, Dino, to unlock his dorm, and then knocked.

"Come in." Darrel's weak voice could be heard. Blake opened the door and saw Darrel in his bed, blanket over him.

"Hey." Blake said softly. "Hey." Darrel said weakly.

"How you been?" Blake asked, concerned on his condition.

"Sick as a dog, but seeing you lights up my day." Darrel said, giving a weak smile.

Blake kissed him on the cheek. "You're a riot." She joked.

Another knock, and then the rest of their respective teams entered.

"So, how is the patient doing?" Ruby asked.

"Fine. Sick but fine." Darrel stated.

"I made some hot chicken soup." Weiss said, holding said bowl of soup with a spoon.

"Thank you, Weiss." Darrel said.

Weiss set the bowl down on his nightstand, and Blake scooped up some broth &amp; chicken, and craned it to Darrel, who promptly swallowed it.

"Hey Matt, could you head down to the drink machine and get a bottle of OJ?" Darrel asked.

"Sure boss." Matt agreed and promptly left.

"So, how have you been doing?" Blake asked.

"Not much; just resting and slowly getting better. Does my skin have more color?" Darrel stated and asked.

"You do appear to be less pale." Blake said.

Matt returned and then handed the OJ to his team leader.

"Thanks, man." Darrel said without delay, sipped it.

RWY left for their dorm, while IMD headed for the Beacon gym, leaving only Blake &amp; Darrel.

"Darrel, there is something I have to tell you." Blake said in a depressed manner.

"What is it?" Darrel said in a troubled manner.

Blake rolled up her left sock, revealing… the White Fang emblem!

"You're were with the White Fang?" Darrel said, surprised.

"Yes but I left a long time ago." Blake stated, a little saddened.

"Then I completely fine." Darrel bluntly stated.

"You're not, mad?" Blake asked, stunned.

"You said you weren't in league with them, right?" Darrel asked. Blake nodded. "Then I'm completely fine." he said pleased.

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you, too Blake."

**Again, not very actioned pack, but explains the basics without going overboard. That won't be until the next chapter.**

**Speaking about next chap, expect something... surprising!**

**Until next time, R&amp;R my friends!**


	13. RAGE!

**I have returned, my friends!**

**This one took a little more brain power than usual.**

**Well, let's jump right into it then!**

It was now late September. The city of Vale was decorated for the Vytal Festival: red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly displayed.

A shop owner has a banner set up that says, WELCOME TO VALE! set up.

Team RWBY was heading downtown to see.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby said, creeped out.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss stated, cheerfully.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring!" Yang said.

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted.

The quartet neared the docks. "Remind me again why we are spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said, annoyed.

However, before anyone could speak, an enormous shadow flew overhead. The four girls looked up to see… an enormous bird!

"WHAT IS THAT?" Weiss shrieked.

The colossal bird descended, and the girls got their first good look at it.

Surprisingly, the bird was shorter than all of them, even Ruby. It had a long head with a hooked beak. It had a short neck. Its body was massive! The wingspan alone was 23 feet long. Its legs were short, and ended in 3 claws with a hallux.

Its head and legs were covered in bright red skin. Ruffles of white feathers were at the base of the neck. Its wing feathers were black with white splotches. To top things off, its eyes were red with black slits.

This was Darrel in his _Argentavis _form.

"Is that you, Darrel?" Blake asked. "Yep." Darrel stated in a throaty voice. Darrel convulsed in pain, and was back to his old self.

"What that about? The whole bird thing?" Yang asked.

"Blake asked me to meet you guys at the docks, so here I am." Darrel said. "Oh, and regarding my team, they stayed behind to study, while I did my work already." He added.

"Again, why at the docks?" Yang asked Weiss. "Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby exclaimed with disgust.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to my fine kingdom." Weiss stated as they walked along.

"She wants to spy on them so that she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake bluntly stated. "Took the words right out of my mouth, babe!" Darrel said in a 'gruff' manner.

Weiss, appalled, "You can't prove that!"

Ruby looked around and notices a Dust shop that appears to have been robbed, complete with cops and police tape. "Whoa" was her lone response. The rest of her team &amp; Darrel went in to see.

"What happened here?" Ruby inquired.

"Robbery. Third Dust shop hit this week." A cop said and then walked off." "That's terrible." Yang said, distressed.

"They left all the money behind again." A cop stated. This peaked Ruby's interest.

"Yeah. Just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who would need that much Dust." The cop stated. "Maybe… the White Fang?" he suggested. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner retorted.

Weiss &amp; Blake got into an argument about the White Fang, with Weiss against them, and Blake siding with them.

This was putting Darrel in a rather foul mood.

"ENOUGH!" Darrel screamed, stomping his foot down, releasing a blast wave of Aura, which collided with Weiss, knocking her over.

"Darrel, what was that?" Ruby/Blake/ Yang said, shocked.

Darrel didn't say a thing, and simply grabbed Weiss by the throat, but not strangling her.

"GET THINGS STRAIGHT HERE, SUN-BLEACHED!" Darrel screamed. "NOT EVERY FAUNUS IS LIKE THEM! TAKE VELVET FOR EXAMPLE! SHE IS A FAUNUS BUT NOT ASSIOCIATED WITH THEM! SO, I SUGGEST THIS: SHUT UP, BEFORE I GIVE A SECOND SCAR! AND THEN SOME!" Darrel screamed and then released her.

Weiss caught her breath, and her eyes went wide, as did the rest of her team's appalled at his behavior.

Frightened, Darrel bolted off like a rocket. "Darrel, wait! Come back!" Blake said, saddened whilst reaching a hand out.

"Let him go. He obviously needs to cool down." Weiss stated, disgusted.

The day progressed, and Darrel was at the Beacon courtyard at night, seated on a stone bench. 'What did you just do, man.' Is what he thought.

Suddenly, he could hear the sound of someone running, and he saw Blake running towards the statue.

"Well, time to make amends." Darrel said softly. Darrel stepped out from behind the statue, startling his girlfriend.

"Darrel, how long you been there?" Blake asked, slightly upset at her accidently revealing her secrets to her team prior to this meeting.

"Long enough to see you coming." Darrel stated. "So, got into a fight with your team?" he asked.

"Yeah." Blake said glumly. Darrel without saying a thing took off her bow, revealing her cat ears. Blake embraced Darrel, tears streaming down her face. Darrel placed a hand on her hair and started stroking it. "It's okay. It's okay, I'm here." Darrel said to comfort her.

"I knew you had a boyfriend judging by the look you gave me earlier today." A voice rang out.

They turned their heads to see a monkey- tailed faunus hanging from a tree.

"Wait a minute… Sun, is that you?" Darrel said, surprised. "Darrel?" Sun said, jumping from his perch.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Blake said, confused.

"He was friend back at Atlas." Darrel stated.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Sun said, suggesting the incident 7 years ago.

"So, what now?" Blake inquired. Sun simply bolted, with Blake and Darrel following suit.

It was Saturday morning. In team RWBY's dorm, Ruby awoke and noticed Blake wasn't in bed.

Suddenly, team IMD burst into the room, awaking Weiss and Yang as well.

"Do you mind?" Weiss retorted, as she didn't like young men seeing her in her sleepwear, even if one of them was her boyfriend.

"No time! Darrel's gone!" Matt stated alarmingly. The 6 promptly changed in their respective dorms and then took the first airship to Vale to find both Blake &amp; Darrel.

"They've been gone all night." Ruby said, dejectedly,

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"I'll tell you what happened: Blake took off, with her White Fang Super-Solider!" Weiss stated in her usual angry tone.

"Wait back up; Blake was with the White Fang?" Dalton said confused.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't; we don't know." Yang stated.

"I just hope they're both okay." Ruby said, upset on the verge of tears.

Not far away at a coffee shop, sat Sun, Blake, and Darrel.

"So, you both want to know the truth." Blake said, motioning to her boyfriend and Sun.

**I apologize for the long wait, but this was rather difficult, and school, you know?**

**Also, the ending was originally this: Darrel surprised Sun &amp; Blake by standing on the scaffolding opposite of them… as a **_**Deinonychus**_**, just to surprise them.**

**Also, expect the next one to be the end of the canon part of Volume 1. The rest will be my own work, with one being really sad.**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	14. Mr Three-Horns!

**I have returned, my friends!**

**This chapter took 2 weeks or so to write, so be nice please!**

**Here is the **_**Argentavis **_**profile**_**.**_

_**Argentavis- **_**Argentina Bird**

**Height-5 feet**

**Wingspan- 23 feet**

**Weight- 160 pounds**

**Use in Darrel's arsenal- eye in the sky**

**Attacks- beak and talons**

**Superpowers: A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit a purple energy beam from its beak. This beam has concussive and kinetic properties.**

**Appearance: a ZT2 download (look it up)**

**And now onto the chapter!**

Blake, Darrel, and Sun sat at a coffee shop. "So let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Darrel said, getting to the point.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on Remnant who hasn't heard the truth about them. Stupid holier-than-thou, creatures use force to get what they want! Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun explained.

"Say that to my girlfriend again, you see what happens!" Darrel said, annoyed and slightly angered.

"What's your problem?" Sun stated, irked.

"I was a member of the White Fang." Blake stated nonchalantly.

This made Sun choke on his drink, while Darrel simply shrugged.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun said, surprised.

"No (BLEEP), Sherlock!" Darrel cursed.

Blake was stunned he cursed, but went on with her past with the White Fang **(I didn't write it, since we've all heard it, am I right?)**

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I dedicated to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake explained and then wiggled said bow.

"My turn." Darrel stated. He rolled up his right sleeve, revealing… a patch of green reptilian skin!

Blake felt her jaw drop and her eyes went wide. "How is this possible?" Blake inquired, stroking his skin, and then the scales.

"Simply put a side effect of my various reptilian transformations." Darrel said.

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked both of them.

"Only my team, my girl, and you know." Darrel stated. "Only my man knows." Blake stated.

Not far away, RWY and IMD were looking for their friends.

"Blake! Darrel!" Ruby &amp; Yang cried out. IMD did the same.

"Weiss, dear, you could at least help." Isaac asked.

"He's right. You're not helping." Ruby agreed with

"Oh! You know who might be able to help: the Police!" Weiss 'suggested'.

"Weiss, not helping!" Ruby growled.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss retorted.

"Yeah! A bad one!" Matt stated.

"Weiss, I think we should here from their side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang suggested. Team IMD agreed with the blonde's suggestion.

"I think you'll realize that I was right!" Weiss exclaimed.

However, before anyone could move…

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" A voice 'pointed' out. The 6 turned around, and was greeted by Penny.

"Gah! Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby blurted out, annoyed.

"Hey guys! I see you have some new friends of yours." Penny stated.

"Matthew." "Isaac." "Dalton." The only three guys greeted her.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted them 'Okay, she is creepy.' The three thought.

"So, what are you up to?" Penny said in her usual monotone voice.

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Darrel." Yang acknowledged.

"Oh! You mean the shape-shifter and the Faunus girl!" Penny bluntly stated, nodding her head.

They're facial expression read 'Wait, what?'

"Wait, how did you know about Darrel?" Matt asked. "I saw him on the news." Penny stated bluntly.

"How did you know about Blake?" Ruby asked. "Uh, the cat ears." Penny said, motioning to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears…a bow." Yang stated then realized the truth.

Everyone was just silent.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered.

"So, where are they?" Penny inquired.

"We don't know. They've been missing since last night." Ruby said, dejected.

Penny without saying a thing grasped Ruby's arm and gasped, "That's terrible! Well don't you worry, Ruby my friend! I won't rest till we find them!" Penny stated.

Ruby plastered on a false smile. "That's really nice of you Penny, but we're okay, really! Right guys?" Ruby said and then noticed everyone else was gone, leaving Ruby and Penny.

"Matt, how could you?!" Ruby cried.

After paying for their drinks, Blake, Darrel, and Sun left the coffee shop and were now walking down a street near the docks. "So what's the plan, dear?" Darrel asked.

"I agree." Sun said.

Blake simply sighed. "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun had a thought. "What if they did? What if we could prove they did it, by going to place where they were most likely were to do it, and not find them there?" Sun stated.

"Translation, please?" Darrel said, confused. Blake knew what Sun meant. "The only thing is, I have no idea where that could be."

"Well, were in luck." Darrel said and pulled out his scroll. He opened up the newspaper section. A headline was saying a Schnee Dust Company freighter was arriving tonight.

"Well now, we know where to go." Darrel &amp; Sun bluntly stated. Then they headed for the shipyard.

It was now 8:00 p.m. Meanwhile, Weiss, Isaac, Yang, Matt, and Dalton exited a building after failing to find any information about they're friend's whereabouts.

"Thanks anyways." Yang said. "This is hopeless. You really don't care if we find them or not?" Yang inquired to Weiss.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do, I'm just afraid what they'll say. Or in Darrel's case, do. The innocent never run guys." Weiss stated.

Nearby, Ruby &amp; Penny continued looking.

"So, Blake &amp; Darrel are your friends?" Penny asked. "Yes, Penny." Ruby said.

"But, you're mad at them?" Penny asked. "No, Penny. I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby stated.

"Is she friends with them?" Penny asked. "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby stated.

"But why?" Penny inquired. "Darrel because he almost strangled her. And as for Blake, she maybe who we not thought she was." Ruby stated.

It was now 9:00 p.m. At the shipyard, sitting on the roof of a building, was Blake &amp; Darrel. Darrel was snoozing for some reason, with Blake waking him up.

"Sorry for nodding off! But you try being active for nearly a day without sleep!" Darrel said, annoyed.

"We're trying to have a stakeout here." Blake said, miffed at her boyfriend for napping.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun's voice rang out. They turned their heads to see said Faunus carrying apples.

"Nada." Darrel bluntly stated. Blake's response was similar. "They've off-loaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole us some food." Sun stated, then handed an apple to them.

"Stolen or not I require…sustenance." Darrel said, hissing. Then he began to eat it, until it was a core; then he tossed it.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Blake said, annoyed. "I'm hungry! I need food!" Darrel said like a hillbilly.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake stated to Sun, bluntly.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun retorted, receiving an angry glare from Blake and a growl from Darrel. "Okay, too soon!" Sun said fearfully.

"You don't say!" Darrel said, stating the obvious.

Suddenly, the sound of a Bullhead engine droned out, dust kicking up as it landed.

Emerging from it, were several White Fang members. "Oh no…" Blake stated, surprised.

"Is that them?" Sun inquired.

"What do you think?" Darrel exclaimed.

"Yes. It's them." Blake stated, her eyes narrowing on the emblem on their jackets.

One member, who appeared to be a higher rank shouted, "Alright, grab the tow cables!"

Blake had a saddened look. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun inquired to Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said, saddened.

Suddenly, a new voice rang out. "Hey! What's the hold up! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?!" the voice, revealing it to belong to Roman Torchwick said, annoyed at how 'slow' they were moving.

Blake was surprised. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human." "Uh, did I not tell you about what they did to me? Or why they did it?" Darrel stated, slightly annoyed. "I mean a human like that?" Blake stated.

The two leaped off the edge of the roof, with Blake unsheathing Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Sun said, alarmed.

They both fall to the ground in a crouch, then they run behind a set of shipping containers, and see Roman shouting to a White Fang grunt.

"You go first." Darrel said to Blake quietly.

"No you idiot!" Roman shouted. Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What- Oh for," Roman said, shocked then rolled his eyes.

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted. The grunts ready their weapons in response.

"Whoa take it easy there, little lady." Roman said, trying to save his skin.

As the grunts move closer, Blake uses her free hand to remove her bow, as her cat ears are now exposed.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!" Blake interjected.

The White Fang members are unsure of what to do. Roman laughs. "Oh, kid didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded, spitting venom. "The White Fang and I are going in one joint business venture together!" the ginger crook stated. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." The kitty Faunus demanded.

Suddenly, the air is filled with more jet turbines, blowing wind wildly around the shipyard.

Roman looks up. "I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." He stated deviously.

Two more Bullheads hover above the shipyard, and as Blake looks on in terror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, knocking her back.

"Three- horned face." Darrel proclaims.

The sound of Roman's cane is heard by Ruby and Penny, not far away, and they see smoke rising from the shipyard. They quickly run towards the source, and they hear a loud bestial roar. **(Think Dinosaur King Chomp.)**

Standing protectively over Blake, is Darrel as a _Triceratops_.

His main color is peach orange, with a pale white underside. A bright orange stripe lines his back and the rim of his frill. The frill's main section is rainbow colored. His horns, beak, rim horns, and toes are dull silver.

He roars loudly, hovering protectively over his girlfriend.

Roman, slightly fazed by this, fire two rounds from his cane, which Darrel surprisingly absorbs with his frill. "Didn't see that coming now did ya?" Darrel taunted in a deep voice. Blake scurries out from under him.

Roman growls in frustration. "All of you deal with the Trike! Cat's mine!" he demanded.

Roman fires a volley of rounds at Blake, which she dodges, and then she runs behind a few shipping containers.

"Mr. Three Horns has got something for you!" Darrel shouted.

Suddenly, Darrel's frill glowed yellow and yellow static electricity gathered around it. His brow horns also started gathering electricity. A huge yellow orb of electricity emerged from between his horns. He reared his head back then fired a beam of electricity from the orb, electrocuting the grunts. Then he went to help Blake.

Blake remerged to see Sun &amp; Darrel being surrounded by more members as they exited the Bullheads.

"You aren't the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid. And you have the dullest horns in the herd, freak." Roman insulted the two.

The members charge at the two. Darrel bashes them with his horns, while Sun throws punches and kicks. Then he pulls out a red and gold collapsible staff, striking them from a distance.

Roman ducks under one as it flies over his head and then fires a round at Sun, but Darrel runs forward and absorbs it.

Unexpectedly, Blake jumps from Darrel's back and leaps into action. "He's mine!"She shouted.

Blake and Roman start striking each other with their weapons, neither landing a decisive blow. That is until Roman gets three hits in, knocking her down.

Enraged, Darrel charges forward like a mad bull, intent on goring him to death. Roman fires a round between his eyes, blinding him and causing him to cry out in pain.

Sun intervenes, his Bo staff now as nun chucks/shotguns and engages Roman in a similar fashion as what Blake did. Sun gets a shot in, leaving him open for Blake to slash at him, knocking him on his back. Roman notices a shipping container, gets up, fires at it, hoping that it crushes them. But Darrel fires an electrical blast, destroying it.

Suddenly, another fighter intervenes. "Hey!" a familiar voice interjected. Ruby appears on the roof of a building, Crescent Rose drawn.

"Well hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"Roman insulted.

Penny walks in from behind her, and sees Blake, Sun, and Darrel. "Ruby, are these your friends?"Penny asked.

Not wanting her friend to get hurt, Ruby shouts, "Penny, get back!"

This diverts her attention long enough for Roman to fire a round, which Darrel yet again, absorbs.

Penny, enraged that someone tried to hurt her friend, glares at Roman and moves forward.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby cries out.

"Don't worry, Ruby! I'm combat ready!" Penny says, confident.

Suddenly, the small backpack on her opens up, and a sword attached to strings shoots out behind her. It is soon followed by several more.

Penny leaps from the roof, a few swords striking two White Fang members down. She lands and uses her swords to slice into one guy, and then another. Two more try to attack, but Penny creates a 'shield' of the swords, knocking them back. She launches her swords towards a whole squadron, knocking them flat on their backs.

Three more bullheads arrive and starting laying down gunfire. Unfortunately, Darrel can't absorb the bullets, so Penny yet again, creates the shield, blocking the bullets. Two more swords launch from her backpack, and they implant themselves into the wall of a storage building, and she casts herself to their position, using the string as grappling hooks.

"Hey, you can fire a bolt of electricity, right?" Penny inquires to Darrel, who simply nods. Penny smirks. "So can I."

Seeing what she meant, they both charge up an electrical blast, hers being green. Twin green &amp; yellow beams discharge slicing two of the bullheads in half, the members falling out, and the halves to crash into the harbor. Ruby is in awe of this.

Another Bullhead lowers down, but Penny, launches swords at it, penetrating its hull. She then begins to pull, attempting to pull it down. "Wow! How is she doing that?" Ruby says in awe.

Penny then tugs on the strings, sending it crashing to the ground in a fireball.

Roman, seeing this as a failure, flees. He overlooks the 'carnage'. "These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman and the Bullhead escape. "Oh no, you don't!" Darrel grunted. Darrel fires an electrical blast, this time using up all the added energy he absorbed into it, which unfortunately, misses, and Roman escapes to who knows where.

Darrel changes back, and runs back to Blake, holding the ribbon to her bow. "You dropped this." Darrel said, handing her the bow.

"Thank you." Blake thanked him, put her bow back on, and then they shared a kiss.

15 minutes later, police show up. Ruby, Blake, Darrel, &amp; Sun, are currently sitting on a few crates. Ruby called everyone earlier about what happened. Darrel leans back, hand behind his head, onto Blake's lap. "Well…that was…fun. Exhausting, but fun." He states nonchalantly. Blake flicked him on the forehead. "You act like a fool at times, but you're MY fool." Blake states, and kisses him on the cheek.

She pulls out one of his Aura Enhancers from a slot in his shirt pocket, and jabs into his arm, his Aura slowly coming back to him.

Weiss, Yang, and IMD show up.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think. You see Blake doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears, and they're actually kind of cute. And as for Darrel, he left to stay close to her." Ruby says in one breath.

Weiss walks up to Blake &amp; Darrel. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when-"Blake explains.

"Stop." Weiss stated. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for the two of you?"

"Twelve bleming hours, man." Isaac states.

"Right. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in those 12 hours, I've decided…I don't care." Weiss stated.

"You don't care?" Blake &amp; Darrel stated, slightly stunned.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss inquired. "No, I haven't been since I was younger-"Blake get out before Weiss stops her.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is, that the next time something this big comes up… you'll go to your team, your friends, and your boyfriend, and not some… some guy you meet on the street."Weiss states, looking at Sun at the end. Blake sheds a tear. "Of course."

Weiss turns to Darrel. "As for you, regarding your behavior yesterday, and the new information that has been collected over today and yesterday, I get that you were just defending Blake, so… I forgive you." Weiss states to him. "Thank you, Weiss." He says."

"Alright! Teams RWBY &amp; DIMD are back together!" Ruby screams, waving her arms.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel towards you." Weiss states to Sun, who chuckles nervously. "As long as he doesn't flirt with my girl, he's fine with me." Darrel stated.

"Where's Penny?" Ruby said, noticing that she was gone. Everyone that was present when she was around gave a 'beats me' shrug. Then all 8 left for Beacon.

At undisclosed location, Roman walks in to a warehouse, cursing under his breath.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Cinder's voice rang out.

"Cinder! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Roman said, surprised. "Do you know what I came across earlier tonight: a _Triceratops_! That's right, the experiment that the stupid mutts from the White Fang cooked up!" Roman shouted.

"So, my dear Darrel shows up again? After our giant robot put him in the ICU?" a hissing voice rang out behind the criminal.

Roman looks up, to see a _Deinonychus_ on a catwalk, which promptly jumps downwards in front of Roman.

"You must be Cinder's sister. I've been wondering when you would show up." Roman acknowledged her. "So how do we deal with him?" Roman inquired about Darrel.

Just then, Mercury &amp; Emerald appeared behind the two Fall sisters.

As Cinder's hands emit a fireball and her eyes glow orange, while Amy's glow red, they say,

"Leave him to us."

**Well, this was an interesting chapter!**

**This took 2 days to write, and that's only because my grandma took my mom to the airport.**

**So, what do guys think will happen? Well I tell ya: the next 9 chapters will be my own work, so expect something interesting!**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	15. Homecoming

**Well, I have returned, my friends!**

**Here is the rundown: the next eight chapters are of my own work. One of which, is a major tear jerker, especially for me to write.**

**Here is the **_**Triceratops**_** data file.**

_**Triceratops**_**\- three horned face.**

**10 feet tall, 30 feet long, 12 tons.**

**Use in Darrel's arsenal: battering ram**

**Attacks: horns &amp; frill.**

**Superpowers: A DNA-enhanced version can absorb energy based projectiles, adding to his energy based attack: a beam of yellow electricity fired from an orb between his horns.**

**Appearance: Dinosaur king anime Trike.**

**And now here is, Homecoming!**

It was at the end of September, and Homecoming dance was on the first weekend of October. Everyone had what they wanted to wear…except Blake. Luckily, her team took her dress shopping and bought her a simple violet dress.

It was now, the night of Homecoming. Darrel stood out in the courtyard, wearing a green tux, a green bow tie, green pants, and green shoes. **(Think the Onesler's outfit during the song in The Lorax, minus the hat &amp; gloves.)**

"I knew that you would look dashing in a suit." Blake's voice came from behind him.

He saw Blake in her violet dress, which did expose part of her midriff. She also wore purple-tinted heels. And instead of her usual black bow, she wore a purple bow. To top things off, she wore more eye shadow, and had purple lipstick.

Darrel could swear his nose was bleeding.

"Wow, just wow." Darrel stated, stunned. "I look good?" Blake said with a smirk.

"Good? Drop. Dead. GORGEOUS!" Darrel stated with glee.

"You look handsome too, dear." Blake said.

"Here's your corsage." Darrel stated, holding a black iris on a wristband. "Thank you." Blake stated, slipping the flower on her left wrist.

"Shall we?"Darrel stated, holding his right hand out. Blake took his hand. "We shall."

Darrel &amp; Blake entered the ballroom, which was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a table set up with concessions at the far left. "This turned out great." Yang stated.

Yang wore a yellow strapless cocktail dress, with yellow heels. Her corsage was a yellow sunflower pinned on her dress. Dalton had his arm around her arm. He wore a camo style tux &amp; jeans with black shoes.

"Always with the camo, huh, Dalton?" Darrel stated.

"Hey, my dad may have seen the stars, but I'm more like my uncle: a soldier." Dalton said.

"That's sweet." Yang stated, kissing him on the cheek. Then she noticed Ruby &amp; Matt near the punch bowl.

Ruby wore a simple red dress, with a red bow in her hair, and a bigger one on the back of her dress. She wore red heels. Her corsage was a rose on a band. Matt wore a long sleeve red button-down with a long red tie. He wore black jeans with black shoes. Yang, Blake, Darrel, &amp; Dalton walked over to them.

"Oh, you two look so cute together! I wish I had my scroll with me!" Yang stated.

"Not funny, Yang!" the two red lovers stated, embarrassed.

"Team CFVY did a good job setting up." Weiss stated. Weiss wore a white dress, that did have a little of her midriff showing. She wore white heels &amp; had a white daisy corsage on her wrist. Isaac wore a silver tux, silver jeans, and silver shoes.

"Well the gang's all here! Now we can party!" Yang stated with cheer.

The DJ had Party Rock playing. "Oh this is one of my favs!" Darrel stated, and then went to the dance floor, soon followed by his team, and Team RWBY on the other.

"Dance off! Dance off!" the crowd cheered.

_Party rock!  
Yeah!  
Woo!  
Let's go_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that  
In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on the top  
Nonstop when we in the spot, party movin' like its on the block  
Where the dance I gots to know, tight jeans, cool shoes 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

_Yo, I'm runnin' through these streets like Drano  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm with  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that_

_Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'_

_Step up fast and be the first one to make me blow this cash  
We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hating is bad_

_One more shot for us, another round  
Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
We just wanna see you shake it now  
Now you wanna be, you're shakin now_

_Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time  
(Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time_

_Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'!_

_Push up, Push up  
Push up, Push up  
Push up, Push up  
Push up, Push up  
Push up, Push up_

The two teams danced in sync with the music, until both were tied.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang stated, slightly winded.

A slow song started playing, and the respective couples paired up.

"So, has this been a good night?" Darrel stated as he danced with Blake, who simply laid her head down on his chest and Darrel stroked her hair. "This has been a great night, and I have you to thank." Blake stated and kissed him.

"Hey Blake, can I ask you something?" Darrel asked his girlfriend. "Anything." Blake stated, lovingly.

"How would you like to come with me to C-ville for fall break? And before you ask, C-ville is where I live." Darrel asked.

Blake's eyes went wide. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him passionately. "Yes, Darrel. I would love to go with you." Blake stated with love. The two danced for awhile longer.

"Well, I would love to stay and dance some more, but me and my team need to get ready to go on stage." Darrel stated before kissing her cheek and then heading off, along with the rest of his team.

"Where are they going? It was getting good." Yang stated with a pout.

"Darrel said they had to get ready for their performance." Blake told her team.

"I wonder what song or songs they'll sing." Ruby wondered.

A few minutes later… during the waiting time for team DIMD, the four girls simply sat at a table, bored…while also declining any dances.

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for… Team DIMD!" an announcer stated.

All eyes went to the stage and the lights above the stage turned on. Isaac, Matthew, and Dalton wore what they were wearing. Dalton was on some drums, while Isaac &amp; Matt were on guitars.

But it was Darrel who looked like a completely different person.

His hair was sleek and downward sloping, and he had a purple streak on the left side. His mustache, side burns, and beard looked out of place in contrast to his paler than usual skin. His eyes had black eye shadow and his lips were neon purple. He wore a black vest with mesh netting underneath. He wore skin-tight black pants and tall and fat black boots. He stood at a mike.

Blake's jaw dropped. 'Is that Darrel? And how did he change that fast?' she thought, shocked.

The guys started playing Animal I have become.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

As soon as the song, ended, the crowd was cheering.

"That was incredible!" Yang stated, cheering. "You certainly landed a fine one, Blake."

"Shut up!" Blake retorted.

"If you think that song was good, wait till you here the next one!" Darrel stated, the crowd being more amped up. Team DIMD started playing Time of Dying.

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die_  
_(I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay, losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die_  
_(I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

"Well everyone, that's all for now!" Darrel stated, waving to the crowd, and then he and his team stepped down to backstage.

"That was amazing!" Blake stated, excited.

"Well, we should get ready for our turn, ladies." Weiss stated, and the four walked off.

"So guys, that was awesome, huh?" Darrel stated to his friends as they sat at a table. Darrel was back to his suit. "I agree." Matt agreed with him.

"Ladies &amp; gentlemen, put your hands together for…Team RWBY!" the same announcer stated.

RWBY were at 4 mikes, and they're song was Shine.

_Baby it's time to make up your mind_  
_I think that tonight is when our stars align_  
_honey it's time to leave the doubt behind_  
_take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine_

_I was cold in the dark_  
_it was empty in my life_  
_from the outside it looked so bright_  
_but nothing felt right to me_

_like a sky with no sun_  
_like a night that has no day_  
_my heart was eclipsed by the dark_  
_then something changed_

_I saw a little ray of light come through_  
_the tiniest of sparks came into view_  
_and then_  
_you made me hope again_

_I've been watching you helping you_  
_wishing that you'd see_  
_that the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me_

_now-I've never been in love_  
_but I think this is it_  
_it might be just a school girl crush_  
_but I have to admit_

_I wanna take a chance and make you see_  
_I think that you're the one who'll rescue me_  
_this time_  
_you're finally gonna see you should be mine_

_but baby it's time to make up your mind_  
_I think that tonight is when our stars align_  
_honey it's time to leave the doubt behind_  
_take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine_

_I won't need any dreams_  
_it's all there if you're by my side_  
_every moment's enough_  
_and you take me to paradise_

_when I needed a hero you knew it_  
_and you were there_  
_and I'm scared but I'll open my heart up_  
_I'm ready to dare_

_I know i've never felt like this before_  
_I never really knew what love was for_  
_I dreamed_  
_but never did believe_

_but baby it's time to make up your mind_  
_I think that tonight is when our stars align_  
_honey right now we leave the doubt behind_  
_take my hand cuz you and I are gonna_  
_light the sky until it's dawn and_  
_baby you and I are gonna shine._

Once the song was over… "You guys think that was their way of a declaration of love to us?" Dalton stated.

"What was your first clue: the selection of the song, or how we were looking directly at you?" Yang stated from behind them. They turned around to see their respective girlfriends.

"So I take it you guys liked it? Even though all of us were already in a relationship?" Blake asked.

"Yep!" the guys stated with happiness.

Team RWBY just laughed. "All of you; a handful."

The last song that played was Angels.

"May I have this dance?" Darrel stated like gentleman, holding his hand out.

Blake took his hand and the two danced the night away.

_Light reflects from your shadow_  
_It is more than I thought could exist_  
_You move through the room_  
_Like breathing was easy_  
_If someone believed me_

_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_They would be_  
_In love, love, love_

_And everyday_  
_I am learning about you_  
_The things that no one else sees_  
_And the end comes too soon_  
_Like dreaming of angels_

_And leaving without them_

_And leaving without them_

_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_  
_Love, love, love_

_And with words unspoken_  
_A silent devotion_  
_I know you know what I mean_  
_And the end is unknown_  
_But I think I'm ready_  
_As long as you're with me_

_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love with you as I am_  
_Being_  
_As in love, love, love_

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you too, Blake."

**Well, this was less on action, more on romance.**

**Regarding the gothic look I gave my character, that is what I would look like if I went goth.**

**Next chap: slumber party!**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	16. Slumber party

**Well, this chapter would have been up tomorrow, but I have an opportunity to upload it today!**

**Note: hilarity in this chapter!**

I twas now 10:00 p.m and the dance had ended an hour ago.

Yang suggested that they have a girl's slumber party. They invited Pyrrha, Nora, even Velvet. The guys had a game fest in DIMD's dorm. The girls were in their Pjs. **(Since, Pyrrha &amp; Velvet haven't been seen in Pj's-canonically, use your imagination. But not too much!)**

The girls started with a pillow fight, which Ruby &amp; Nora won. Then they had some snacks, courtesy of Yang.

Now, it was time for the main event: Truth or Dare. They started with a few minors, ranging from Weiss stating how she got her scar (it was a sparing accident with her sister), to Nora stating her feelings for Ren and then going over to DIMD's dorm and kissing him. So far, they've only had one serious dare.

"Blake, truth or dare?" Yang states.

"Dare."

"I dare you to bring one of the guys over." Yang stated. "With any means necessary." she added with a seductive tone.

Blake sighed and walked over to DIMD's dorm.

At DIMD's dorm...

"I win again!" Darrel yelled after beating them at a Dino-style tournament fighter.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Darrel stated.

He walks the door and opens its, revealing Blake.

Blake simply smiles, wraps her arms around him, and passionately kisses him. "What was that for?" Darrel asked.

"Yang dared me to bring a guy over." Blake bluntly said. "Well then, lets hop to it!" Darrel stated with sarcasm. And the two walked back to RWBY's dorm.

"I knew you would bring your man!" Yang cheered. The two sat down near the door.

"Know this, nothing that requires kissing or anything love related except if its with Blake." Darrel stated.

"OK Nora, truth or dare?" Blake stated.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to DIMD's dorm and snag a pair of their underwear."

Nora sighs and then walks to the dorm. She returns holding a pair of white underwear that had various prehistoric animals patterned on it.

"Hey, those are my lucky underwear!" Darrel shouted, snatching them.

"Alright Darrel, truth or dare?" Nora asks.

"I dare!"

"I dare you to turn into something cute!"

Darrel had a frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong? Don't you have a cute form?" Ruby inquired. "What would he, a warrior, need for something cute?" Weiss stated.

"What's scary is that I do have a few that are cute." Darrel states fearfully.

"Then do the cutest!" Nora states childishly.

"Minorcan hare."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He became immensely smaller and he switched to a quadrupedal stance. His skull became slightly longer and rounded. His teeth were now buck teeth. Two short rabbit ears jutted out above his skull. His neck became shorter. His arms became shorter. One finger vanished, and the remaining four grew short sharp nails. His lower back arched greatly. His back legs became fatter and shorter. Two of his toes vanished, and the remaining three bore short sharp nails too. A small puff of fuzz became his tail.

He had mottled brown fur all over his body. To top things off, he had small black eyes. He then twitched his nose. The 7 girls looked at him with cuteness.

Darrel was now a _Nuralagus_, a 30lb...

"BUNNY!" Nora stated, grabbing him and hugging him.

"Put me down! I'm not a stuffed animal!" Darrel says in a high-pitched voice.

"Even your voice is cute!" Nora stated, still hugging him.

"Hey, that rabbit is my boyfriend!" Blake stated, irked and tried to snatch him.

"Relax, there's plenty of me to go around." Darrel stated. He freed himself and placed himself in the center of the circle of girls.

He began vibrating, until it looked like he split, until there was two of him! Then 5 more!

"How is this possible?" Weiss inquired, surprised.

"Well, rabbits are known to breed very quickly. So, this form can create multiple versions of itself. However, they can only last 10 minutes before they dissipate into raw Aura and I reabsorb them." the main Darrel stated.

All the girls select one lagamorph to cuddle, with Blake holding the main one.

"So Darrel, isn't this the rabbit your drew for me?" Velvet asked. Darrel simply nodded.

"How did a small bunny get to be so big?" Ruby wondered.

The rabbit she was holding stated, "This rabbit lived on an island in Mistral. There on the island, there were no predators to eat it, so over several thousand years, they became bigger." it stated. This peaked Pyrrha int rest, knowing that there was a 'giant' that lived where her home kingdom now stands. 10 minutes later, the clones dissipated, and were reabsorbed by Darrel.

"Well, its been fun, but I'm heading back." Darrel said.

"Oh, no you don't! I call the final dare!" Yang stated. "Blake, I dare you to strip down to your underwear, and Darrel, I dare you to stay like that for the rest of the night AND cuddle Blake.

That left Blake blushing and Darrel tried to scurry away. **(Since this rabbit didn't deal with being eaten, it didn't evolved the ability to hop, which explains its arched back.)**

"Oh, no! If I had to chug a bottle of soda with essence of habernos in it, you have to do your dare, Bugs Bunny!" Weiss shrieked, grabbing him.

"Fine!" Darrel stated slightly annoyed, ears flopping.

Blake strips down in front of them, much to her embarrassment, and Darrel's as well. Darrel simply stared at his girlfriend in her matching violet underwear. He felt his hind foot thumping.

"Take it easy there, thumper!" Yang stated seductively. "Shut it!" he retorted.

Blake scooped her boyfriend up and stared at him. "Bunny or not, you still my man." Blake states, kissing him on his fluffy nose. All the girls d'awwed at this.

"Well ladies- and rabbit-, time to hit the hay!" Ruby states. Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora brought sleeping bags, while Blake took Darrel to her bed.

"Well, I never thought I would sleep while in one of my forms, let alone as a bunny or with someone while in a form." Darrel stated as he placed his head on his crisscrossed paws.

"At least I'll be able to sleep with you under...normal conditions during fall break right?" Blake asked.

"Yes." was his sole response.

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you too, Blake."

**Well then, this was by far my weirdest chapter!**

**Next: Fall break! Expect family meetings, encounters with old friends, a new Grimm species, and more!**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	17. Fall Break

**I have returned, my friends!**

**I deeply apologize for my absence; I had to deal with some real world problems at school. To make up for it, I give possibly my longest chapter yet!**

**Here is the _Nuralagus_.**

_**Nuralagus- **_**Minorcan Hare**

**90 centimeters long, 30 pounds**

**Role in Darrel's arsenal: Swarm**

**Melee attacks: N/A**

**Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can make up to 7 solid copies of himself, but each can only last at the most a half-hour, depending on how much Aura is used.**

**A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit a yellow beam of energy that at full power, can annihilate a SKYSCRAPER!**

**And here it is, the 25-page story!**

The next morning, when Blake awoke, she noticed that Darrel was no longer a bunny, but his ordinary self. She also noticed that his arms were wrapped around him.

'He must have changed back.' She thought.

She ran a hand through his slightly spiky brown hair. She then brushed her hand against his beard and sideburns, and then his mustache. This did wake him up.

"Good morning, sweetie." Blake greeted him lovingly. "It's always a good morning with you around." Darrel said, kissing his girlfriend.

"I will go change and start packing." Darrel stated, slowly getting up.

"Packing for what?" Blake asked, confused.

"For Fall break!" Darrel, stated, excited. "I should probably pack then, too." Blake said.

Darrel leaves, and quietly shuts the door. Unfortunately, it did wake all the other girls up.

"Hey, where's Darrel?" Ruby asked.

"He went to pack for Fall break." Blake stated.

"And I guess you're going with him?" Yang inquired. "Of course!" Blake said, ecstatic. "So, what are your plans for Fall Break?" She asks her friends.

"Well, we invited the guys to come with us." Ruby &amp; Yang said.

"Same with Isaac."

"Jaune asked me to see his family."

"Me &amp; Ren are going to my family's farm."

"I'm just going to sit it out with my team." Velvet said.

Blake grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom. While there, she grabs her shampoo, her body-wash, and her toothbrush.

She exits and then grabs her suitcase and starts packing a week's worth of clothes.

"So, what do you think Darrel plans on doing while the two of you are at C-ville?" Ruby asked.

"Probably show me around town. And he did mention his mom is a chef of a restaurant, so definitely a place to check out." Blake explained.

"Well then, have fun!" Yang said, giving her partner a hug. "Promise you'll call every day?"

"Yes, mom." Blake says sarcastically.

"Knock, knock. Here's Danny!" Darrel says sing-songy. "I'll get it." Weiss said.

She opens the door, revealing Darrel with a suitcase and a backpack.

"Well, Blake shall we get going?!" he said enthusiastically.

Blake simply smiles and happily walks over, suitcase in tow.

"Have fun, you too!" their friends state.

On their way out, the two grabbed some breakfast. Then they head not for the airships, but to the garage.

"Why are we heading to the garage instead to the airships?" Blake asked.

"Because we are taking my ride." Darrel stated with pride.

He opens a key pad. 6-11-93 is the code. He opens a door, revealing his ride: a Jeep with very specific colors.

"Is that the car from Jurassic Park?" Blake stated, surprised.

"You've heard about the franchise?" Darrel said, stunned. "Heard of all four. My favorite is the first." She stated.

"I prefer the most recent." Darrel said. "So then, let's get going."

The two place their stuff in the trunk and climb into the front of the car, with Blake in the passenger seat and Darrel in the driver's seat, and the drive away from Beacon.

"So, what plans do you have for us?" Blake asked.

"Well, I do plan on showing you the 5 major spots of C-ville: the library, the park, the restaurant my mom works at, a frozen yogurt shop, and my personal favorite: The Ring." Darrel explained.

"What's the Ring?" Blake asked. "The Ring is simply a coliseum where everyone at C-ville spars." Darrel stated. "So, its used for combat practice?" Blake inquired. "Yes."

The two continued to drive until they arrived at the outskirts of C-vile. It was now Noon. They stopped at a sign that said Welcome to C-ville. Darrel sighed. "It's good to be home."

Darrel continued driving and as they drove, they passed by several buildings: a factory, a mall, various restaurants, a strip mall, a movie theater, etc.

They arrived at a residential district and Darrel drove down until he stopped near the end. They arrived at a house that was your basic two story house with a stone porch and a gravel drive way. Besides Darrel's car, there was a silver mini-van. 'Mom and Dad must be at work.' Darrel thought, since the jet blue SUV.

However, what caught Blake's eyes the most was the décor in the yard: 12 different metal statues of various extinct animals. They ranged in size from 6-10 feet tall.

"What are they" Blake asked motioning to the metal statues as the two got out of the car.

"You know how most homes have Homeland Security?" Darrel stated. She nodded. "Well I created the Prehistory Defenders, robots that resemble prehistoric lifeforms that protect my hometown from attack."Darrel stated.

All of a sudden, the Scorpion &amp; _Smilodon _mechs activated, eyes glowing red. The two walked up to Blake, or in the Scorpion's case, crawled.

"State your business here, intruder!" the two state, twin laser cannons on the cat's back &amp; asingular laser cannon located in the scorpion's stinger.

"Relax, Smilo &amp; Arachnid. This is my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. She will be visiting us during fall break." Darrel said, casually and slowly walking towards them, showing no signs of being afraid.

"I see, Mr. Maximus. As you were sir &amp; madam." the two mechs state before returning to their posts.

The two grabbed their stuff from the trunk of the car and walked up to the ramp. Darrel ringed the door, which played the Jurassic Park theme.

They were greeted by an elderly lady with a few grays in her hair. She wore a pair of slightly tinted red glasses, a pink V-neck, brown khakis, and brown shoes.

"There's my baby boy!" the grandmother greeted her grandson with a tight hug. "Its good to see you too, grandma." Darrel greeted her.

"So, is this your girlfriend? You online journals don't do her justice." She joked.

"Blake this is my grandmother, Eunice." Darrel introduced his girlfriend to his grandmother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Maximus." Blake greeted her, shaking her hand.

"Come in, you two must be starving." Eunice stated, motioning for them to come in.

Blake saw that the living room had carpet flooring, with wooden flooring at the door. To her left was a green recliner. To her right, was a dark blue couch. Next to that, was a chestnut rocking chair. Next to the recliner, and dividing another recliner, was a large wooden stand with a glass lamp. She also took note of the large TV in the back, with a plethora of DVDs set up on shelves near it.

"Your mom has some leftovers from Scratch it or Leave it." Eunice stated as she went down the hall.

"What's Scratch it or Leave it." Blake asked.

"Scratch it or Leave it is the name of the restaurant my mom works at. The motto is, 'If you don't like it, leave." Darrel explained. "We'll have dinner there tonight."

Two walked into the kitchen. It had a wooden floor boarding with a stove on the right side, a counter-top on both sides, and a dual sink on the left. Above their heads, on both sides, were bright orange and red cupboards. At the far right, was a dishwasher below the counter and above it, was a microwave. On the other side, was a large fridge.

Darrel went to the fridge and opened it up. "Ah here we go!" Darrel stated.

He reached into the fridge and pulled out two plastic containers.

"Here's what we got: Fillet of salmon, and Dracula's Revenge." Darrel stated their options. **(FYI, Drac's Revenge is Penne pasta with sausage and heavy on garlic. My Fave dish of all time.)**

"I'll take the salmon."

"Okay then, if you head to the back of the kitchen, you'll find a wooden cupboard with bowls and plates. Pick one mid-sized plate for you, and a small bowl for me."

Blake went to the cupboard and grabbed two of the said food containers. She headed back to him and Darrel holding a pair of metal tongs, grabbed a fillet of salmon and placed it in her plate. She then placed it in the microwave for 30 seconds. Darrel deposited the the tongs into the sink. He grabbed a pasta serving utensil from an area above the stove but below the cupboards. He scooped up some pasta and placed it into his bowl. He went to the silver ware drawer and grabbed two forks. After Blake's food was done, he gave her a fork and she went into the living room. Afterwards, he placed his food in the microwave, and when it was done, he joined Blake on the couch.

"Wow! This is good!" Blake complimented. "Yeah; my mom is a good cook." Darrel stated. "Once we're done, I'll show you around the house.

The two finished their lunch and then placed their stuff in the sink.

"So, what do you want to drink? We got 3 types of sodas, OJ, Apple juice, water, &amp; milk." Darrel stated their options.

"I'll take Milk."

Darrel pulled it out &amp; sets it down on the counter-top. He then went to a cabinet and pulled a glass out. Afterwards, he poured some into Blake's cup. For himself, he pulls out a can of orange soda.

As they head into the living room, they pass by a chest. "What's in the chest?" Blake asked. "Just an assortment of sweets. And the cabinet it sits on contains more snacks."

"And now, allow me to show you my lovely home." Darrel stated, holding his hand out. The two walked down a hallway and came to a wooden door. "This is the dining room." He opened the door, and the dining room looked like your ordinary dining room: a long circular table with 8 chairs.

"Although we have it, we often eat in the living room. We eat in here if what we are eating is rather messy.

They walk down to another door; this one was painted pink.

"This is the baby's room." Darrel stated in a cute manner.

He opened it gently, revealing a room covered in pink with various baby toys, a wooden rocking chair with a pillow, and the crib, containing a sleeping Catherine.

Darrel walked over and slowly and gently picked her up, careful not to wake her up. She stirred a little bit but, thankfully she didn't awake. He then gently placed her back in her crib. "Sleep tight, little baby." He stated, kissing her on her forehead, which made her smile in her sleep. The quietly walked out and then shut the door.

"Where to next dear?" Blake asked with excitement.

The two walked down the hall a bit and Darrel pointed to a pale white door. "That's the bathroom."

They walked down a bit more to a simple wooden door. "That's my parents room. As of now, they are at work." Darrel stated.

"What kind of jobs do they have?"

"My mom's a chef, and dad is a police officer."

Blake took note of two other doors: a green one in front of them, and a tan one behind them.

"What's that room?" Blake asked about the room in front of them.

"That's my room, where we'll be sleeping." Darrel stated seductively. Blake blushed in embarrassment " Are you serious?" "Yes. But don't worry; I already have my parent's permission." Darrel reassured her.

"And what's that room?" Blake asked about the room behind them.

"I'll tell you later after I show you the basement." Darrel said, taking her hand, and practically dragging her to the the basement door.

He opened the door and the two walked down the stairs.

The first room they came across was a small computer room.

"This is the surveillance room. I use it to patrol the town, looking for danger, and when there is danger, I alert everyone this message: For those who aren't properly able to defend themselves are to get to the bunkers, while those who can are to prepare for combat." Darrel stated.

They walked to another room. "This here is the laundry room." **(Its your basic downstairs laundry room: dryer, washer.)**

They came to a room that had a similar set-up to the upstairs living room. "This room is a lounge."

Darrel then took her to back near the surveillance room to a steel heavily locked door. Darrel unlocked all the locks, two of which involved a a finger print scanner and a voice recognizer.

"Darrel Maximus." he stated, but a high-powered laser cannon came down from the ceiling, pointing at Blake, startling her. "And guest." he added, the laser cannon retracting into the ceiling tile.

"This is my lab!" he stated with pride.

It had several tables set up with test tubes of various substances, diagrams and cross-sections of various beings, a large storage compartment with various equipment, and various jars of unknown stuff stacked on various shelves.

"This is where I spend most of my time if I'm not in my room or on patrol in town." Darrel stated. "I'll come back down later to do a few things."

"This is incredible!" Blake stated with enthusiasm. She took note of a large room ahead of them. "What's in there?" she asked.

"Oh, that?" That's where I run maintenance checks on the security outside, if you know what I mean." Darrel explained. "And now, time for the two main rooms.

Darrel took Blake back upstairs to the living room. "First grab your stuff." he asked. The grabbed their stuff and carted it down the hall until they stopped at the last door on the right.

Darrel opened the door, and inside was his grandmother sitting on rocking chair. There was also a storage compartment situated near the bed. There was also a nightstand set between the chair and the bed.

But, it was who was in the bed that had Darrel worried: his grandfather.

He had a wrinkles in his face and had dark gray hair with various white strands in his hair. He wore a large plain white t-shirt. He also had a large bushy gray and white mustache. Most notable of all, he had a drained look, as if he was sick.

"Blake, this is my grandfather, the man who first got me hooked on prehistory." Darrel said solemnly. "He's very sick." he added, this time with a saddened tone.

Blake put a hand on his shoulder. "You're worried about him." she said in a concerned manner. "Of course I am: he means so much to me."

Darrel moved slowly towards his grandfather and stood next to him.

"Hey Papa, how you been?" he asked softly.

His grandfather slowly opened his eyes and looked at his grandson. "Hey there, Darrel." he said weakly. He took note of the girl standing in the door way. "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna." Darrel said, ushering for her to come in.

Blake slowly walked up to him. "Its an honor to meet you, sir." Blake stated.

After some small talk and an update on his condition, the two young adults left and Darrel opened the door to his room. It began with a set of wooden stairs, and on the stairway wall, was a sign said Dinosaur Drive, with a dinosaur taking a bite out of the D in drive.

They came to a large room that had what appeared to have a large dresser and the first room was a miniature bathroom. "This is my playroom, but I hardly ever use it." Darrel said.

Blake noticed of the various prehistoric animal posters put up. She also noticed two closed doors that blended into the wall, minus one that had a small sign read 'DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR AT ALL!'

"Why is that door blocked off?" Blake inquired.

"No one open this door!" Darrel slightly shouted. "But seriously, what's behind this door is frightening."

Darrel grabbed a curtain. "This is my bed room."

Darrel's bedroom was simply breath-taking!

The walls and ceiling not covered by prehistoric animal posters, was painted Shamrock green. To the right were two important things: what appeared to be a desk with a computer, and another that had a terrarium with an Iguana.

Darrel walked towards terrarium, opened it up, and grabbed the reptile.

"The final official member of the family I would like you to meet is my pet Iguana. Her name is Ingrid.

The lizard simply stared at her before turning her attention back to her terrarium, and tried to escape her master's grasp.

"Okay, I get you want back in, but first cricket?" Darrel said, before leaning over to a small box situated near her terrarium, picked up a cricket, and placed it near Ingrid, who promptly crunched it. Then he placed her back in the terrarium.

Blake took note of white plastic stand with several small prehistoric animals on all three levels, the central one having a skeleton _T-Rex_, _Dimetrodon_, and a_ Smilodon_, the Rex having a light bulb in its mouth.

'Probably used as a lamp. Creative.'She thought.

Next to that, were three chests, containing various animals.

"You still play with toys?" She joked. "I just use them for making home movies with. I even use ketchup as a blood substitute." He retorted. "I think its cute." Blake said.

Her eyes continued to scan the room, falling on a two person chair, a rack of DVDs, and a small TV with a DVD player hooked, and all of sitting on a small wooden box. She also and air conditioner and a heater to right of that.

But what caught her eyes the most was a large bed that could fit two people, a few blankets, two pillows stacked on top of each other, and a wooden bookcase next to that. All of it situated at the far left of the room near the door.

"You have a very lovely room, dear." Blake said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." Darrel said. He told her where to put her stuff, which was in the other closet, while he placed his stuff in his dresser.

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asked. Darrel took a look at the clock seated on his book shelf, which red 4:15.

"We don't have to bed at the restaurant until 6, so we have an hour and 85 minutes until we have to be there." He said as they lay back on his bed, their feet hanging over the edge.

"Well, I would like to show you the backyard; that is where I did most of my personal training."

The two got up, slipped their shoes on, headed downstairs, went to the door, of the living room, and headed down to the backyard.

The backyard had a fair amount of trees set around its perimeter, whose leaves were orange &amp; red, some which coated the slowly turning dull grass.

Blake also saw three sheds set up. "Those sheds are used for storage."

She then saw a clearing that had an area of burnt ground with a stand of bamboo. "That burnt area is where we burn our cardboard among other stuff."

Blake also took note of a small stone patio that looked abandoned. "Long before I was born, my grandparents used this but now we've abandoned it to nature."

"However, the main reason we came out here was to practice something." Darrel said.

He then stepped into the middle of the yard and he began vibrating. Suddenly, there were two of him.

"Remember last night with the rabbit?" The main Darrel asked. Blake nodded. "I decided to try and accomplish this under normal circumstances."

10 minutes later, the clone dissipated and was reabsorbed into Darrel. "And now to the lab!" Darrel said.

Blake &amp; Darrel entered the house via a door that went into the lab.

Darrel went to work on some robotic compartments, while Blake handed him the stuff he needed.

"Welder." "Fiber optic." "Joint articulator." "Liquid Nitrogen."

"Wait, what?" Blake stated, shocked. "I said, Liquid nitrogen. Its in the storage freezer in a small can, first shelf. You may need gloves for it though."

Blake went to a drawer, slipped on some thick black gloves, opened up the freezer, and grabbed the liquid nitrogen can. She handed it to Darrel and he installed it into his invention.

"And done." Darrel stated, lifting the goggles up from his face.

"Blake Belladonna, I give the AZ!" Darrel stated.

The AZ was a large rifle type gun with a clawed prong on the end of the barrel. Its color scheme was dark blue.

"This gun freezes anything to Absolute zero, where all motion grinds to a halt and it runs on liquid nitrogen." Darrel said with pride.

"But that's impossible!" Blake said flabbergasted.

"Babe, I specialize in the impossible!" Darrel said proudly. "Besides, I'm not using this; I'm giving this to a mech of mine: Ptera." he added.

Darrel went t a console that had a series of buttons that had symbols of each mech stationed outside. He pressed the _Pteranodon_ button, and the door containing the mechs opened up, and the Pterosaur mech stood there, wings folded.

"Alright big guy. I'm just going to do a little upgrade to your weapons system, okay Petrie?" He said.

He opened up the panel on his back readjusted some controls, then inserted the AZ into it. Then he shut the panel.

"Alright; begin simulation." He said, activating, a remote control that activated a quintet of Beowolf holograms.

The flying mech flew over them, easily avoiding their claws. The AZ lowered down from its chest cavity and fired a blue beam of ice, instantly freezing them, before firing a sonic beam from its beak that sliced their frozen corpses in half. Then the mech landed back where it was summoned, and Darrel pulled it up back to its post via a control panel.

"Well that, along with the testing of my new abilities killed a good 40 minutes." Darrel said bluntly.

"So, we have an hour and 45 minutes left. Also, what attire should I wear?" Blake asked. "Oh what you normally wear is fine. Scratch it or Leave it is a family restaurant, beloved."

Then he went to work on yet another project. 45 minutes later, he was done, albeit covered in oil &amp; grime. During that time, Blake watched him work or played Angry Nevermores on her Scroll.

"Finally, done with my latest project!" Darrel said. "I give you the Inch Bears!"

The Inch Bears were inch tall taridigrades, each colored Red, White, Black, and Yellow.

"What do they do?" Blake asked.

"Well, I plan on having these guys get things that I can't reach, nor as myself or as an animal. They are equipped with a variety of tentacles that can reach up to 30 feet, grappling hooks, and can survive in any environment." Darrel said. "However, they're they still have a few bugs to be fixed, so I'll have to wait until have more time to work on them. But now, I'm going to go shower and then relax in my room. You can wait for me there."

"Okay," was her sole response.

The two left, and headed upstairs. Darrel grabbed his signature T-Rex shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, and a pair of underwear. "Feel free to read any book I have." Darrel left his room and Blake sat down on his bed.

Unexpectedly, she felt her scroll vibrate. She pulled it out, and she was open to a video chat with Ruby &amp; Yang on one screen, and Weiss on the other.

"Hey Blake!" they said, waving. "Hey guys!"She returned. "So, how are things?" she asked.

"Currently, Dad is giving our guys 'The Talk'." Yang said. "I just hope he approves." Ruby said, unsure.

"Same with Isaac except this: turns out, I'm betrothed to him!" Weiss said surprised.

"WHAT?!" The other three state, surprised.

"Yeah. Our fathers want to unite our companies together, and what better way than our marriage? Of course, once the two of us graduate from Beacon of course," Weiss explained.

"So, enough about us! What's it like there? And where's the man of the hour?" Yang asked, ending with a seductive tone.

"Its great! We've had lunch, and he's shown me around his house. And Darrel is currently taking a shower. Afterwards, we'll be going to have dinner at a restaurant his mom works at." Blake said.

"That sounds great!" Ruby said, happy.

"Well I got to go. Father needs me to talk to him." Weiss said.

"We should go and try to save our guys, sis." Yang said.

"Bye, girls!" Blake said, waving her hand and then ending the video-chat.

When Blake looked around, her eyes fell on a book underneath his L-shaped pillow. She puled it out and read the cover. 'My Life; must be his diary.' "No! I shouldn't go and violate his privacy like that!" She said.

15 minutes later, Darrel returned, his normally spiky hair even more spiky than usual.

"Well, we have 20 minutes until we have to be there. So, I suggest we get going soon." Darrel said. Blake nodded.

The two left his room, and then his house, leaving his grandparents &amp; baby sister. The two got into his car and they drove down the street, out of the residential district, and down the road to the business district and arrived at a restaurant that read Scratch it or Leave it.

They left the car and entered the restaurant. They were soon greeted by a waiter wearing a classic black waiter style suit with green highlights.

"Ah, Mr. Maximus. Always a pleasure to see you. I see you've also brought your girlfriend with you, as well." The waiter greeted them.

"Pleasure to see you too, John. Now then, are my parents already here?" Darrel asked. "They are and have reserved a table for the four of you."

Darrel walked himself &amp; where his girlfriend to where their table was.

Blake observed the atmosphere: kids spending time with their families, people moving to &amp; from the various buffet tables, and the smell of good food. It gave a warm happy feeling inside.

"So I take it your isn't the main chef?" Blake inquired.

"At first she was. It started out as a small family diner, and it grew and grew until mom hired more staff and more people to be in charge. Now, this is one of the most popular restaurants in town."

The two arrived at their table. While his mom was in similar attire when Blake first met her, his dad wore a simple police outfit.

"There's my baby boy!" Janet said, hugging her son tightly. "Easy, mom. Can't...breathe." Darrel said, struggling to breath.

The two quickly sat down, and not long after, a waiter came.

"May I start you off with an appetizer?"

"We'll have the Caesar salad." Arnold said. Then the waiter left.

"So, Blake, how's C-ville?" Janet asked. "Great! Although, your home &amp; this restaurant are the only places I've seen the inside of."

A few minutes later, the same waiter returned, with a big bowl of Caesar Salad.

"Here is your salad." He said. He then placed four small plates in a stack.

"May I get you refreshments?"

Henry asked for coke, Janet asked for sweet tea, Blake asked for water, as did Darrel.

While the waiter was gone, the four quickly divided the salad and dug in.

"This is good." Blake complimented. "Its the salad dressing." Darrel said.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with their drinks. "May I take your orders?" the waiter asked.

Janet asked for steak, Henry asked for chicken soup, Darrel asked for the chicken leg with cheesy potatoes, and Blake wanted to try the Polenta with Turkey Meatballs.

"So, what's Polenta?" "Its like mashed potatoes, but lighter and fluffier." Darrel said.

"So, Darrel have you told Blake about the sisters?" Janet asked.

Blake raised an eyebrow at this development. "You haven't told me about them. Who are they?"

"Um, uh, they are just two girls who I spar with. Also, I beat them nearly every time." Darrel stated, slightly nervous.

"Then why haven't you told me about them?"

"They like to spar with me weekly. And there are a little aggressive." Darrel said.

"So, how did you two meet?" Janet inquired.

"It was the first day at Beacon. I saw him arguing with someone else, so I intervened. Afterwards, he followed me down just to learn my name. The rest is history." Blake explained.

Not much later, the waiter returned with their food.

Blake took her first bit of Polenta. It was soft and broke apart easily. It was also fluffy and it was coated with white sauce with flakes of assorted spices. "Not bad; pretty tasty." she said. She also a bite of the Turkey Meatballs, and she determined they were also good.

She looked over to Darrel, and saw him pigging out on the chicken: his fingers, beard, mouth and part of his stache were covered with sauce. Darrel looked up from his, holding a piece of chicken while noticing his girlfriend giving him an odd look.

"What? Its good chicken." he said, slightly embarrassed. "Clearly." Blake said bluntly. Awhile later, Darrel let to use the restroom, with Blake following suit. The then left a few minutes later.

Not much later, they finished their meals, paid for them, and then left.

When they arrived, it was only 8:30. "I would like to speak with your girlfriend, if you don't mind." Janet asked. "Yeah sure." Darrel said, and he headed upstairs, his dad headed to his bedroom, leaving Blake and Janet in the living room. Both sat down on the couch.

"Blake, we know that you're are a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang." Janet stated.

Blake had a fearful look on her face.

"Its okay. A few people here are Faunus, and since you had nothing to do with my son's... abilities, I now fully accept you." Janet reassured her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Maximus!" Blake said, ecstatic she was now completely accepted into his family.

Afterwards, she headed om up to her boyfriend's room. She found him seated on the far end in the two person chair.

"Ah, Blake glad you could join me for a movie?" Darrel said.

Blake sat down next to him. "So what movie are we watching?" She asked. "The Princess Bride."

Darrel turned the TV on, inserted the movie, and they watched it; Blake snuggled up to him.

'BEST. BOYFRIEND .EVER!' she thought as she nuzzled him and he let her.

One hour and 30 minutes later, the movie ended at 9:50. "Great movie; very romantic."

"Well, we should get ready for bed. Curfew is at 10:00." Darrel said. Darrel grabbed a pair of dark blue long johns and a Dino covered white t-shirt, while Blake grabbed a pair of her sleepwear from a spare dresser Darrel had set up for her.

Afterwards, Darrel went down to take a shower. While he showered, Blake sat down in the baby's room, keeping a close eye on Catherine, who was sleeping in her crib.

15 minutes later, she heard him left the bathroom and head upstairs; then she entered the bathroom. 15 minutes later, she left the bathroom and went upstairs. She noticed that most of the lights were off, minus the stairway light and the lamp in his room. Quietly, she made her way up the stairs.

And when she got into his bedroom, she was treated to an adorable sight: her boyfriend stretched out on the bed, slightly asleep. 'He's so cute even asleep.' She thought.

Carefully, she climbed into bed with him. She felt him unconsciously wrap his arms around her... or so she thought.

He opened his eyes.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

**Well, this was long! Took me 3 days to write! Regarding Darrel's house, I took aspects of my house and my grandparents' house.**

**Until then, R&amp;R, my friends!**


	18. Exploration

**Well everyone, I've returned! **

**And to make for yet another month long absence, I'm giving you a double dose today!**

**So here is # 18!**

The next morning when Blake awoke, she noticed that Darrel had his arms wrapped around her, their faces centimeters apart.

Blake pursed her lips and then kissed him, but left her lips on his. Darrel awoke and and Blake away.

"Good morning, sweetie." Blake said sweetly.

"Good morning, my love. Sleep well?"

"Of course; I dreamed of my prince charming:you." Blake said sweetly. She noticed that the only light that was on minus the stairway light, was the _T-Rex_ light.

Darrel clapped his hands, and the main light came on, and the lamp turned off. Then the two got out of bed. After that both went downstairs and and after using the bathroom, both stood in the kitchen.

"So, what do you do for breakfast around here?" Blake asked.

"Fend for ourselves, basically." Darrel said, and he checked the time: 9:50. Darrel opened the cabinet contained various cereal boxes.

"We've got cheerios, Shredded wheat, cornflakes, and froot loops." Darrel said. "Oh, and Honey Nut Cheerios." Darrel stated their options.

"I'll take the Shredded wheat."

"If you reach into the cupboard left to the stove, you'll find plastic bowls."

Blake grabbed two small green bowls. Darrel poured a fair amount of shredded wheat into her bowl. "Dry or wet cereal?" he asked.

"Dry cereal please."

Darrel then pulled out the ordinary cheerios box, poured a decent amount into his bowl, and joined Blake on the couch.

"So, do you plan on showing me around town today?" she asked.

"Of course. After we eat &amp; get dressed, I'll show you the library first."

The two continued to eat and then went for drinks. Afterwards, the two headed up stairs and grabbed a change of clothes.

While Blake's attire was the same, Darrel's attire was a simple blue long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and his green shoes. Darrel checked the time. "Ok, time is 10:35; library opened 15 minutes ago."

The left the house, holding hands.

They climbed into his car and drove until they reached the other side of town, and arrived at the library. The two entered. It basically resembled your average library. Besides them, there were a few other patrons there. Darrel headed for the Science section, while Blake headed for the Romance section.

Half and hour later, the two went up to the front desk, paid for their books, and left.

"Ninjas of Love?! Aren't you a little young for such an adult book series?" Darrel joked.

"In my defense, since our relationship, I've replaced the main couple for you and me." Darrel blushed beet red at this.

"Anyway," Darrel said, regaining his cool, "our next stop is the park."

The pair entered his car, and drove until they arrived at the park.

The park had a small forest, a playground that for now, was devoid of kids, and several park benches scattered around. The two then left the car and walked around for a bit.

"There's one spot I always enjoy." Darrel said. He led her to a large apple tree with a park bench directly beneath it. Blake noticed there was very few people around.

"I used to go her with my grandfather when he was healthy. He would draw a picture, add me, and probably a dinosaur or two." Darrel said.

The couple sat down, Blake laying her head down on his shoulder. 'Is she purring? If so, its cute.' Darrel thought.

However, as they sat there, Blake got the feeling they were being watched.

"Darrel, do you get the feeling we are being watched?" she asked, worried.

Without even moving or moving Blake, he activated Detection.

"Movement behind those trees." Darrel said. He smirked. "And I think I know who it is."

"Ugh, fine! You found us! Happy now!" a slightly angered voice said.

Two females move out from behind the trees.

One had bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. The other had darker blonder hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

Both wore a plain white t-shirt with blue denim jackets, khaki shorts, and white shoes. One had a lighting bolt on her jacket; the other had a glacier.

Blake also saw that they were Faunus: the one with bleach blonde hair had snake fangs sticking out of her sly smile and her green reptilian eyes; the other had white cat ears and a fluffy cat tail.

"So I take it these are the sisters your mother referred to last night?" Blake asked.

"But of course! This is Irealand &amp; Halie Bloyd." Darrel introduced the twins.

"What we want to know is... who is the girl?" Irealand asked with a slight demanding tone.

"Ladies, this is Blake Belladonna, my girlfriend." Darrel said proudly, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Well then, why don't we head down to the Ring for old times sake?" Halie asked.

"Sure" was Darrel lone response.

The four headed down to Darrel's car. "I see you still haven't changed your interests, boy." Irealand said sarcastically. "Just get in the car." Darrel said, slightly annoyed.

The four continued driving until they stopped at a simple one-story house. "We just need to grab out weapons." the sisters state as they left the car.

"Now that they are gone, can I ask you something?" Blake asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why do you fight them?" Blake asked, concerned. "Simple: to hone out combat prowess."

The two sisters returned. Irealand had a dark blue segmented whip, and Halie had two light blue SMGs.

The two deposited their weapons in the trunk, and then re-entered the car and continued driving.

The four arrived at the Ring which resembled an ordinary combat practice ring, only several times larger.

The four went to 3 different spots: Darrel went to preparation stand on the right, the sisters went to the one on the left, and Blake went to the seats.

'Come on Darrel Please win!' Blake said, her heart going out to him.

10 minutes later, the three combatants, entered the field.

Unexpectedly, Darrel began vibrating, and then there were two of him!

"What the Dust?" Irealand said, flabbergasted.

A little technique I learned yesterday." Darrel said. 'Good thing I poured more Aura into this clone. Now he can last 30 minutes.'

"Andrew's Beast." Darrel Prime proclaimed.

"Thunder Beast." the other proclaimed.

The two convulsed in pain. They grew larger and switched to a quadrupedal stance.

The main Darrel's skull became longer and more massive. Enormous teeth protruded from his jaws. A pair of small ears erupted from his skull. His neck became thicker. His arms became larger. His finger ended in blunt and short claws. The same applied to his legs. Emerging form his rump, was a short tail that came to a tapering end.

His body was covered in yellow fur with black spots &amp; stripes. His eyes were red with black circular slits.

Darrel was now a 13 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1,000 lbs _Andrewsarchus_. He let out a loud bestial roar **(Think WWPB Andrewsarchus.)**

The other went through a different transformation. His skull became slightly longer and more boxy. A Y-shaped horn protruded from above his nose. His jaw was filled with classic rhino shaped teeth. His neck became thicker. The upper section of his back became more prominent and arched. His arms and legs became large and more column-like, and ended in three blunt nails. A short, thin tail with a tuft of brown hair protruded from his hindquarters.

His body had gray colored skin with no hair. His eyes were black. The clone became an 8 feet tall, 16 feet long, 3.5 ton _Brontotherium. _He let out a rhino-like grunt.

"Shall we begin?" the two state, voices deeper. Irealand took the clone, while Halie took the original.

Halie opened fire with a hail of bullets, but only a few nicked him, and using his bulk, headbutted her upwards, sending her sprawling. She withdrew her SMGs and her clothes suddenly began to glow blue. She cast several orbs of ice from her hands, which Darrel zigzagged to dodge.

Suddenly, an orange glow lit up the back of his mouth and fire gathered around the rim of his mouth. He opened his mouth and breathed a stream of fire which she constantly jumped around, but eventually, Darrel spat fireballs, and a few hit her enough to knock her out.

Irealand on the other hand, was having more difficulty. The snake Faunus nor the clone could land a decisive blow: the former was two fast, and the latter's hide was too thick to penetrate.

The clone discharged twin blue bolts of electricity from his horns as did Irealand from her hand. Darrel eventually overpowered her and forced her back. The clone dissipated into a green Aura and was absorbed by Darrel.

He convulsed in pain and was back to his ordinary self. However, due to Aura loss, he instantly dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. Blake was quick to act; she leaped from the stands and help support him. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine; just give my shot." he said winded.

Blake grabbed one from his pants pocket, and stabbed it into his arm. He could feel his strength returning to him.

"Anyway, that was a good fight you two." Darrel said.

"So, we'll see you around then?" Halie asked. Darrel simply shrugged.

The two sisters and the couple left. While the sisters went on home. Darrel &amp; Blake went on the frozen yogurt shop, which was located next door.

Blake liked how brightly colored it was.

While Darrel got Reese's, Blake got Vanilla Bean. After toppings, Blake's only weighed in at 5 ounces. Darrel's on the other hand, weighed 13!

"You sure you can eat that much?!" Blake asked, concerned for his health.

"Blake, this is my regular!" Darrel said. "So how do you like C-ville?"

"Its great!" Blake, said after taking a bite of her yogurt. "So, where to now? Back home or what?"

"I say back home. After we have lunch, I'm taking a nap; that duel wore me out.

The two headed back to his car and then back home, and then they entered his house. After having lunch, the two headed upstairs.

"So, how about a little nap?" Darrel asked. "Sure."

The two slipped their shoes off, and climbed into bed.

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you too, Blake.

**Well that was Part 1 of your double dose Saturday!**

**Next one will be at 6:00 p.m**

**Until then, here are the two files of said creatures. Oh, and FYI, for info of the actual animals, go to a website called Prehistoric Wildlife.**

_**Andrewsarchus- Andrews Beast**_

**13 feet long, 6 feet tall, 1,000 pounds**

**Darrel usage for it: bone crusher**

**Mêlée Attacks: Teeth and Bulk**

**A DNA-enhanced version can breath 1,000 degree fire breath and fireballs**

**Appearance-WWPB**

**_Brontotherium- Thunder beast_**

**16 feet long, 6 feet tall, 3.5 tons**

**Darrel's usage: battering ram**

**Mêlée attacks: horn**

**A DNA-enhanced version can discharge twin blue bolts of electricity from its horn with up to 7,000 volts.**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends! **


	19. Attack!

**Well, I've kept my promise, so here is part 2 of...Double Dose Saturday!**

After 5 days of relaxing and spending time together, Blake and Darrel now had 3 days left until they had to head back. During that time, Darrel did get a head cold which with help from his mom and Blake, was cured of the next day.

Currently. The two were in his room, both reading.

"This is Saturday, so we have to head back to Beacon tomorrow, you know that?" Darrel said.

"I know. Shame we won't get to spend more time together." Blake said, slightly whining.

"At least we're were able to spend a whole week together." Darrel said, kissing her.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm going off. *Warning! Grimm sighted! Located: Green River.

Quick as a flash, the two darted down to the surveillance room. Darrel rolled up to the computer, an saw what the camera displayed: Grimm were milling about the place, and they were heading towards C-ville!

"Okay. The Nandi have began to start their attack." Darrel said calmly.

"What are the Nandi?" Blake asked.

"The Nandi are Hyena Grimm. They look like Beowolves, but they have shorter skulls, and dark spots on their hide. These are the only Hyena Grimm that I know of that inhabit this area, and they attack only 3 times a year." Darrel explained. Darrel then grabbed a mike.

"ATTENTION,EVERYONE!WE HAVE A GRIMM INCURSION! ANYONE WHO CAN PROPERLY DEFEND THEMESELVES, PREPARE TO FACE THE ENEMY AT THE MAIN GATE! THOSE WHO CAN'T, STAY IN YOUR BUNKERS!"Darrel announced. "Okay our weapons are stored in my lab."

The two quickly entered, and Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud, while Darrel didn't grab his Shotgun/Ax, now called Ol'Painless 2.0.

"I take it you are going prehistoric on them?" Blake asked.

"Don't I always?" he said smirking.

The two quickly left his lab, and were soon joined by Arnold brandishing tomahawks.

They soon left and hopped into Darrel's car. They drove to the edge of town, where a small force of fighters were set up, each one inspecting there weapons. Blake noticed that few were actually melee-based. "As you can see, most of us like to keep our enemies outside of our borders, so we often wield ranged weaponry, as does that don't use a ranged Semblance." Darrel stated.

They all stood at the entrance to the town, ready to defend their home. Soon they saw before them, 50 Nandi!

The pack charged down the pass, the hunters laying down heavy fire. Already 15 had fallen.

Suddenly, they heard a deep rhino-like roar and saw Darrel, as a _Pachyrhinosaurus _with a bright blue head, brown body, black vertical stripes, and brown eyes, charge forward.

Darrel crushed them with 4 tons of weight and battering ram-like skull. His frill suddenly began to glow red and then the energy transferred to his horn and a red beam of pulsating energy discharged from from it, obliterating at least 30 of them in a single blast.

Darrel charged towards the Alpha, killing any who got in his way. He thrust his horn into its chest and started pumping wave after wave of crimson energy into it, each time it did, causing a miniature explosion. He bucked his head, lifting the Nandi over his body and it crashed into the ground behind him, exploding into a blazing fireball.

Darrel then roared out victoriously. The rest of the Hyena Grimm were killed by the rest. He galloped his way back to the defensive wall. He convulsed in pain and was back to his ordinary self.

"Good job everyone, we did good and not a single one made it past the edge of the mts." Darrel said congratulating them.

They all left for C-ville and a day later, Darrel &amp; Blake returned to Beacon.

Currently, Blake &amp; her team were in their dorm, decked in their Pjs, telling each other about what happened.

"So wait, you mean to tell me Darrel Maximus, a 17 year old, still plays with toys?" Weiss repeated what Blake said, and then she, Ruby &amp; Yang started laughing.

"He doesn't play with them; more like he makes movies with them. Even using ketchup as blood."

"And that's not all: one time when he was a baby, he was sleeping in a blue chair, he apparently sweated so much, the color of the chair actually stained his skin." Blake said, trying to contain her laughter.

And for nearly the whole night, Blake continued to tell hilarious and slightly embarrassing stories about her boyfriend.

**Well this concludes your Double Dose Saturday!**

**Before I give you a teaser for the next chapter, here is the file!**

_**Pachyrhinosaurus- thick nosed lizard**_

**26 feet long, 7 feet tall, 4 tons**

**Mêlée attacks: battering ram boss and horn**

**A DNA-enhanced version can fire a crimson beam of energy from its horn. Think Gomora from Ultra Galaxy.**

**Appearance: ZT2 download.**

**And here is the teaser:**

"Face the wrath of... Draculas!"

**That's right: Halloween chapter, witches!**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	20. Blood Beast

**Well, I've returned!**

**I got back from passing out candy to kids, so after weeks of writing, I give you… Blood Beast!**

On October 13, a young lady was walking down the street to her home. Little did she know, she was being watched. She felt a breeze above her and a demon hissing.

She looked up, and before she had time to utter anything before something attacked her.

The next morning, the police found her corpse, drained of blood with four puncture wounds in her neck.

Meanwhile at the Beacon lunchroom, Teams RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR sat at their usual table. "So, who's going to the Hallow's Eve Masked Ball?" Matthew asked. 11 hands shot up.

"What, my own boyfriend isn't going to the ball?" Blake stated looking at her boyfriend, slightly miffed.

Currently, he was reading… a newspaper? "Since when do you read the paper?" Yang asked.

"Huh, oh sorry. I was focused on something else."

Blake looked at his appearance: his hair was askew, his eyes were slightly red, and he had bags under them.

"You look like you haven't slept in awhile. Is something wrong?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Take a look at this: lady found dead, drained of blood with 4 puncture wounds in her neck. That screams VAMPIRE!" Darrel said. "Not only that; this is the 8th one this month. Something is seriously wrong." He left and searched the lunchroom for a very specific person. He found said person, and the two left for the library.

Unaware, Blake followed them.

Meanwhile, Darrel &amp; Vlad Von Reinhbach was in the library.

Vlad had pale white hair &amp; skin, eyes black as coals. His attire was a hooded trench coat, black pants, and shoes. His symbol was a trio of blood drops on his breast pocket.

"Have you learned anything?" he asked, his voice unintentionally cutting through the air.

"Just that the Draculas can only be killed with a Crucifix and Holy Fire." Darrel smirked. "Good thing you have both."

"Well, I've learned that each murder is a young woman and at night."

"So, this is what you've been doing; trying to deal with a Grimm?" Blake stated as she walked into the library.

"Blake glad you could join us?" Darrel stated.

"So you think the murders are being committed by a Draculas? I thought they were a myth!"

"You're wrong!" Vlad shouted. "My whole life, while my younger brother got all the attention, I devoted my time with my uncle. We lost him to a Draculas, the same that has returned in 13 years! Since then, I've trained to slay it, made a weapon to kill it; HELL, I've even unlocked my aura and semblance my dang uncle had!"

"Well, if you are done, and since we have the 3 key members, I can set my plan in motion." Darrel said.

"What plan?" his girlfriend asked. "You will be the bait to lure it out, and then you and I will weaken it to the point where Vlad will kill it."

"I believe that is an excellent plan, Mr. Maximus. My question is, when &amp; where will it be orchestrated?" Vlad asked.

"Tomorrow night at the docks."

The three departed from the library, with Blake pulling her shape-shifting boyfriend aside and then slapping him.

"That's for keeping me in the dark." She said, upset.

"I deserve that." Then she kissed him affectionately.

"That's because I still love you, nevertheless." She said, wrapping her arms around him, and nuzzling her head in his chest. Darrel also wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Well, I don't know about you, but after nearly a week of little to zero sleep, I could use some." He said yawning. He headed to his dorm, his Faunus girlfriend not letting up her embrace. The two entered his dorm and Darrel slipped his shoes off and climbed into his bed, as did Blake.

"Quick question: why are you snuggling me? Not that I mind or anything." He asked.

"I thought that by having your girlfriend sleeping with you, you would be able to sleep better." She then gave a 'puppy dog pouty lips face'. HOW IRONIC. "May I pwease snuggle wif you?"

"I don't care if you asked or not; you're always aloud to snuggle with me if you want. After all, you are my girlfriend."

Blake gave a rather loud yay before pressing her body against his, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

As the day progressed, the rest of team DIMD informed Ozpin of their leader's actions, and since he had already knew about it the moment it started, he allowed the boy to rest.

The next day was rather uneventful and soon, Darrel, Blake, and Vlad were now in the locker room, grabbing their gear.

"Remember that if we stick to the plan, everything will go alright." Darrel said, reassuringly.

The trio departed and headed for the airships and soon arrived at the docks. They all landed in the center of the docks, and their ride departed.

"Okay, you know the plan, right?" Darrel asked. The other two nodded.

While Darrel &amp; Vlad dashed away to the shadows, Blake simply walked around the docks. "OH NO! I'M JUST A YOUNG LADY, OUT BY HERSELF! AT NIGHT! WHATEVER WILL I DO?!" Blake shouted, making as much noise as possible.

Suddenly, the Draculas emerged from behind the shipping containers.

It was roughly 6 feet tall, and covered in black skin that formed a cloak over its broad shoulders. It had bone armor &amp; spikes on its arms, legs, &amp; back. It did have the characteristic bone mask with red markings &amp; eyes, but what was surprising; its mouth had 4 8inch long fangs projecting outwards from its jaw.

"Normally, I wouldn't reveal myself to my victims, but I'll make an exception." The vampire Grimm said with a Transylvanian accent.

"You won't be able to drink her blood, I'm afraid." A hissing reptilian voice said.

Emerging from the shadows of some shipping containers was Darrel as a 30 feet long, 10 foot tall, 2.5 ton _Baryonyx._ He was brown with yellow stripes on his back, legs, and underbelly, and a lime green eyespot. Said eyes were yellow with black slits.

"You must also deal with me!" Vlad shouted as he appeared opposite of Darrel.

"So, the shape shifter, the Reinhbach, and a Faunus girl. You shall face the wrath of… Draculas!" it shouted.

He opened his mouth and he spat with a barrage of red arrow-shaped energy blasts, which Blake dodged with her Semblance, Darrel countered with electrical orbs, and Vlad absorbed them with his sword, Impaler.

Blake charged forward, Gambol shroud in katana form. She made a sideways slice, but the Draculas blocked it with his claws and made a slash with his other arm knocking her back.

Darrel lunged forward, hook claw raised high. He made a downwards slash, which the Grimm barrel rolled under. The Spinosaur then tried to snap him up in his jaws, and he was able to grab it by its leg. He tossed it and discharged a blue electric bolt from his mouth, effectively pushing it even further back.

Electrocuted with 4,000 volts, the Vampire Grimm was completely paralyzed, allowing Vlad to land the final blow.

He grabbed it by its throat. "This is for my uncle!" he shouted. He plunged his crucifix shaped blade into its chest, the blade erupting from its back.

The Draculas gurgled in pain, foam bubbling in its mouth before its body went limp and its eyes dimmed. Then it disintegrated into ash.

"Well, it is over." Vlad said, sheathing his sword.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Darrel asked, since he was back to his usual self. "I'll still continue to become a Huntsman, to honor my family."

"So, what do we do? It is too late for any airships to take us back to Beacon." Blake stated.

"Well, we're in luck; I know a place we can crash for the night." Darrel said. The three left the docks and Darrel directed them to a small apartment complex.

"This where I lived when I went to Signal."

The three entered and were greeted by a receptionist. "May I help you?"

"We would like to rent a pair of rooms for the night." Darrel said. She handed them two room keys. "You're rooms are #'s 17 and 20." They took their keys and walked down the hall until they came to said rooms.

"See you two in the morning." Vlad said and then entered his room. Blake &amp; Darrel entered their room as well.

"I just remembered something." He said fearfully.

"What?"

"We didn't bring a change of clothes, or sleepwear."

Blake smirked. "Oh well we'll just have to sleep in our underwear then." She noticed his nervous look. "Honey, you've seen me in my underwear before, why should it be any different now?" she asked.

"It's just, I'm afraid of what you'll see under my clothes." He said with a sorrowful tone.

"Then why don't you change first so you can get it over with?"

He groaned. "Fine."

He stepped into the bathroom and a few minutes later, he emerged. He wore nothing but a pair of baggy, blue underwear, revealing his toned body.

And Blake couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"So, what's wrong with this?" she asked, motioning to his rather toned body.

"It's what's on my back."

He turned around and his back was littered with what looked like several small incisions in his back.

"What happened to you?" she asked, appalled by said scars as she rubbed his back.

"These scars are from when the WF injected me with the DNA of the various extinct animals. Don't worry; I fell zero pain from them.

Blake then went into the bathroom and came back in her matching purple lacy underwear. The two climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day they left, albeit in their same clothes, returned to Beacon, and were paid handsomely. Oh, and got showers too.

October 31st. The day of the Ball.

Currently, Teams RWBY &amp; IMD were in the ballroom, decorated with orange &amp; black balloons. They wore dresses, suits, and masks of their signature colors.

"Hey, where's my Danny?" Blake asked, like a child.

"Boss said he wanted to make and entrance." Matthew said.

They heard the door open, and what they saw made them laugh.

Darrel was wearing a usual tux, but he didn't wear a mask. Instead, he had blue feathers that curled up around his eyes and a Tragopan style feathered beard hanging from his chin.

He walked towards his team &amp; his girlfriend's team, all 7 of them trying to contain their laughter.

"So, what kind of mask is that?" Yang asked.

"It's not a mask; this is what remains after I've changed back from a certain dinosaur. I did that so I could have something that looked like a mask." He said, defending himself.

Blake simply wrapped her arms around him, raised her mask up, and kissed him.

"I don't care how you look; you're still my Prince Charming."

And before they danced the waltz, they shared yet another kiss.

**Well, another chapter written!**

**Also, whoever can guess who the dinosaur Darrel 'wore' to the Ball? Whoever gets it right, PM your idea for an OC grimm that will appear next chapter.**

**FYI, next one is a major tear jerker, at least for me and Darrel.**

**And here is the file!**

_**Baryonyx- Heavy Claw**_

**30 feet long, 10 feet tall, 2.5 tons**

**Darrel's usage: slasher**

**Melee Attacks: teeth, claws, and Tail**

**A DNA-enhanced version can fire blue electrical projectiles from its mouth.**

**Appearance: Jurassic World**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends! **


	21. Loss

**Well, this maybe the saddest chapter I may have ever written, so no one should say epic chapter in the reviews!**

**And now onto the chapter!**

It was now November 13. Things started out normally.

However, after classes, Darrel was called home, and he hasn't been back since then. This left Blake worried to no extent.

A day later, she sitting in her bed, feet curled up, arms hugging her knees, head drooping. She was also wearing her boyfriend's green hoodie.

"Come on, Blake you're upset. If you want to go see him, we can go if you want." Ruby said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Blake said, slightly annoyed.

Quickly, they bolted for the garage and got into Weiss's Porsche. "Just don't press any buttons." Weiss said. Blake sat up front to tell Weiss the directions there.

They came across the Welcome to C-Ville sign and Blake knew they were almost there. 'Don't worry, my love. I'm coming to help you.' She thought.

They came across a house that had various metal prehistoric statues. "I guess this were Darrel lives." Weiss said.

Without saying anything, Blake practically shot out of the car and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Eunice. "Thank goodness you girls are here. He really needs you." She said worriedly.

The four girls quickly entered, and while Ruby, Weiss, and Yang found some seats and Eunice told them what happened, Blake ran up to Darrel's room.

She slowed her pace down and she heard crying; her boyfriend crying.

She walked into his room, and found him, lying on his bed, head down. She also noticed that the sheets were wet.

"Darrel, sweetie, what's wrong?" Blake asked, now sitting on his bed, boots off, rubbing her hands across his shirtless back.

He slowly sat up. "Do you know what it feels like to lose a family member? Cause now I do." He said slowly with a sober tone.

"I lost my…my…..GRANDFATHER!" he cried.

Blake wrapped her arms around him and started to pat him. "Ssh, it's okay. It's okay. Blakey's here. Blakey's here." She said continuing to pat his back and rubbing her head against his chest.

"At least I have someone to fill the void: you, my love." He said calmly &amp; weakly.

Blake kissed him for that. "Thank you for not attempting to do anything rash, dear."

"Could you stay for awhile? You know, to comfort me?" he asked softly.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course. Now you want to lie down with me for awhile?" she asked. He nodded very slowly.

As they lay there, they heard the rest of her team come up. "Hey we heard what happened. We're really, really sorry, Darrel." Ruby said, drying her eyes. Darrel felt them pat his back and then they hugged them and left the house. Blake texted them that she would be staying for the weekend.

"Hey, I remembered that there is this park that he liked to visit and there's also a small museum with some of his artwork in it. I was thinking you and I could go there tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course; anything for my man." She said with love. She heard his stomach growling. "You hungry?" he nodded. "Then let's get you something to eat."

They slowly got up; Darrel wiped his face, went to his dresser, and put on a red long sleeve shirt. When they were down the stairs, there was a note on Catherine's door.

_Had to go to funeral home to sort stuff out. Stay on same level with your baby sister._

_-Mom_

"Until they get back, we stay on the first floor, okay?" Blake told him.

While Blake got Catherine, Darrel went into the kitchen, opened up the freezer door, and grabbed a tub of Reese's ice cream. He then sat down in the center of the living room, slowly eating it. He then grabbed the remote and turned the TV over to the music and played the Jurassic Park theme. 'He really takes after his grandfather, doesn't he?' Blake thought, as she cradled his baby sister.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Later that night, when Blake was lying down on his bed, she heard him whimper in his sleep, and he woke up crying. "You okay?" she asked, worried.

"I had a nightmare that I lost you." He said sadly.

Blake wrapped her arms around him and looked him the eyes. "Know this: as long as I live, you will never lose me, and I will never lose you. Okay?" she said. Darrel simply kissed her and she kissed back and they fell asleep.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Blake &amp; Darrel were now driving down the road to the park. "So what's the name of the park?" Blake asked.

"It's called Gorgon Hill."

"How come?"

"Because the guy who owns the place his last name is Gorgon."

The two arrived at Gorgon Hill. It basically resembled an outdoor park with a field of tall grass, dense woods, and a pond marsh.

The main building was red with white stripes and looked slightly rundown, but not by much.

"People mainly come here for the several hiking trails that run through here." He said.

They exited from his car and entered the building, their shoes crunching the gravel on the parking lot.

The inside looked better than the outside: there was proper lighting, and several works of various art archetypes were stacked on shelves. Above a faux- fire place, was a large picture of Thomas that looked to be taken just a few years ago.

"You're grandfather was a great artist." Blake said in awe of the artwork.

"He sure was." He said proudly. Then his mood changed. "At least you got to meet him before he… he….." he started before he felt tears well up in his eyes.

He felt Blake wrap her arms around him and held him tightly against his body. "Just let it out. Just let it all out." She said patting his back and &amp; nuzzling her head against his.

Several, several minutes later, he went from crying to sobbing to finally sniffling. The two looked around a bit more before they saw that it was going on 4 and then left the building.

However, before they could leave, the ground began to vibrate.

Erupting from the ground, was a Deathstalker, except the ordinary red lining &amp; its eyes were blue instead of red. Even its stinger was blue. Most striking of all was its size: only 3 meters tall up to the stinger.

"Is that a Deathstalker?" Blake asked.

"Nope. A Thunderstalker, a unique variant of a Deathstalker that fires electrical attacks from its stinger." He smirked. "Luckily for us, I'll take care of it."

"Roofed lizard." He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. His body became larger and he switched to quadruped-type stance. His head became smaller, longer, and narrower. A horny beak formed at the tip of his jaw. His jaw was filled with small, triangular, flat teeth. His neck became thicker and small armor scutes formed underneath. A long tail that came to a tapering end formed from his behind. Erupting from the near back of his head to the near tip of his tail were 17 plates, ranging from 3 inches to 3 feet. His front legs became more muscular and were tipped with 4 blunt nails. His back legs became longer and more muscular and also ended with 4 blunt nails. Emerging from his tail, were 4 spikes, the largest being 3 feet and they sat horizontally.

He had dull olive scales with light brown splotches on his back and hind legs. His plates were ridged &amp; dull white with black edges. Underside was a dull white. Spikes were the same. Eyes were dull green with circular black slits.

Darrel was now a 30 feet long, 14 feet tall, 6,800 pound _Stegosaurus_. He let out a loud deep guttural roar. **(Think WWD Stego.)**

The Scorpion Grimm raised its stinger high and swung it down, but Darrel blocked it with a green energy shield around his body projected by the plates.

Darrel deactivated the shield and swung his tail sideways, effectively severing the tail of the demon off.

The Scorpion writhed in pain and before it could attack, Darrel reared up slightly and crushed its right claw with his forearms.

Suddenly, Darrel's back plates glowed green and then his spikes. Then, a barrage of green energy arrows discharged from his tail spikes, raining down on the Thunderstalker, each one impaling it, the demon slowly dying. Darrel then roared victoriously.

However, before he could change back, he felt Blake hug his side. "Let me guess, favorite Dinosaur?" he asked in a deep tone. "Yeah however, I would like to know the name for the weapon on the end of your tail."

"It's called a thagomizer." Darrel convulsed in pain, and then was back to his usual self.

"So shall we head back?"

**Well everyone, this concludes my saddest chapter.**

**FYI, this is based on something that did happen to me, so send your condolences to me, since nearly a year ago, I lost my grandfather, who also got me started on Prehistory.**

_**Stegosaurs-Roofed lizard**_

**30 feet long, 14 feet tall, nearly 3.5 tons.**

**Darrel's usage for it: impaler**

**Melee Attacks: thagomizer and front legs, but only uses the latter when really close**

**Superpowers: A DNA-enhanced version can create a green energy shield generated from its plates that blocks attacks. And can fire green energy arrows from its tail**

**Appearance: WWD **

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	22. Winter Resort

**Well everyone, I've returned! **

**I'm giving you a double dose Saturday! This is mainly due to that next week I'll probably spending time with my family for Thanksgiving.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 22!**

It was December 16. Yet again, teams RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR were at their usual lunch table; everyone that is except Darrel.

Although he &amp; Blake so spend time apart-which is part of a healthy relationship- spending nearly 2 weeks apart is where Blake draws. The LINE!

She saw him at the lunch line, and after watching him get his food, she practically shot out of her seat, stomped to him, and grabbed him by his ear, ignoring his 'painful' cries and sat him down.

"Okay first, ow! Second, what the heck?" he said shocked. "Where in the name of Oum have you been?!" Blake nearly shouted.

"I've been making arrangements for a little something for the two of us. It just took a little more time than I thought." He said sheepishly.

"You were working on something for the two of us? Oh, Darrel that's so sweet!" She said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"So, what is it?" Yang asked.

"Oh just a simple ski resort up near Mt. Vytal. We'll be staying there for winter break."

"There is just one problem: I don't have anything to cover my… ears." Blake said, motioning to her bow.

"Luckily I made something for you. I was going to give this to you earlier, but I was caught up with homework and the planning." He said, pulling something out of a brown bag of his.

It was a black beanie with space for her cat ears to wiggle and adjustable straps. "Oh thank you, baby!" Blake said, a few tears falling. "How did I get such an awesome boyfriend like you?" she added as she continued to hug her boyfriend.

"Simple: you were being yourself; but then again, you did make the first move." He said. "There are two other things though: 1. we'll have to take the train there. And 2. The surrounding countryside does contain Grimm, so you should bring your weapon." He added. "Well, I should probably go and start packing." And then he left.

'I have the best boyfriend ever.' Blake thought, her eyes not leaving his parting form.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

2 days later, Blake woke up at 6:20. She &amp; her boyfriend had to catch the 7:15 train to Mt. Vytal. She had already said bye to her teammates the night before.

She had put on a black sweater over her shirt, then a black coat. She had already put on a pair of black long johns underneath her pants and switched her usual boots for thick and furry winter boots, courtesy of a certain heiress. To top things off, she put her beanie on over her cat ears. She then grabbed her suitcase and then went over to her boyfriend's dorm. She knocked on the door, and her boyfriend stepped out, albeit looking a little tired.

He wore a large green zipper coat, dark green pants which were insulated, and dark green boots. He also wore a green toboggan with a chibi T-rex on it. He also had a green scarf wrapped around his neck and he also had a black scarf in his left hand. Oh, and he also had green gloves and black gloves in his right hand.

"You're really making sure we stay warm, aren't you?"

"I'm not letting us two lovebirds become frozen solid."

Blake giggled a bit. "You're a dunce, but you're MY dunce. Shall we get going?" Darrel handed her the rest of her winter attire. The two left the dorm building, headed for the airships, and boarded one.

"So, what did you plan for us to do?"Blake asked. "Skiing, ice-skating, and sledding. I also brought a few movies for us to watch in our own cabin."

"They have private cabins?"She asked. "Well, only because I booked us under couples section."

Soon enough, they arrived at said train station. "Oh coprolite, we've got 20 minutes before our train leaves!" Darrel shouted.

The two quickly ran inside the train station, did the required stuff to get on, and soon boarded the train. They quickly found seats, set their stuff above them, and then sat down. Not much later, Darrel fell asleep.

While on the train, Blake simply read. She then noticed her boyfriend had rested his head on her shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. 'He's so cute, even in his sleep.'

Much later, they arrived at the train station.

"Darrel dear, we're here." Blake said, nudging her boyfriend awake. "We are? Good." He said, slightly groggy.

The two quickly grabbed their stuff and left the train and headed for the train station. The place resembled your ordinary train station.

Darrel went to the counter. "Excuse me, sir?" "What can I do for the two of you?"

"When is the next shuttle for the Mt. Vytal Resort?" Darrel asked. "The next shuttle will arrive in 15 minutes.

The couple then decided to wait for the shuttle outside on the landing platform, complete with an awning, providing a dry spot.

"I'm glad you decided to do this, especially for us to get away from Yang's teasing." Blake stated.

Darrel then stifled a giggle. "That blonde brawler has her own boyfriend; she needs to leave us alone."

A few minutes later, the shuttle arrived and people boarded it, including Blake &amp; Darrel.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the resort. There were several log cabins of various sizes, most with a large porch. The two then quickly headed off a found a sign that said Couples' cabins. "We're here." Darrel said.

The cabin looked like the other cabins, with a ramp and porch and a swing bench. The two walked up the ramp. Darrel opened the door and the two entered their cabin.

It was rather spacious for a one-story cabin. There was a wooden floor boarding with a green welcome mat. To their left, was a dull brown couch, a black rug with a floral design, a small coffee table, and a TV on top of a stand in the corner next to a vertical lamp. To their right, was a kitchen with a marble countertop, a few shelves situated above them, a sink, a dishwasher, stove/oven, and a fridge. In front of them, were two rooms: a bedroom &amp; a bathroom.

"Well, what do you think of the place?"

"I think I made a smart choice with landing such an amazing boyfriend."

"Come here you." And the two engaged in a make-out sesh.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Later that night, the two sat down on the couch, having pork chops &amp; scalloped potatoes for dinner. "This is a fall/winter staple for my family."

Blake took a few bites from each. "This is good. I can see where you get your good cooking skills from. That's something I like about you." She said complimenting him &amp; then kissing him on the cheek.

Much later, the Faunus &amp; the shape-shifter retired for the night.

The next morning after having breakfast, and waiting for the sun to come out, the left their cabin, winter clothing on. They took a shuttle to where the ice skating rink was and soon arrived.

The rink was rather large and on the rims were several benches. Nearby was a stand where people get said skates.

The two walked over. "So, what sizes can I get for the two of you?" the man at the stand asked. "A Men's 8 for me &amp; a Women's 7 for my girl."

The man turned his back to them, and grabbed a pair of skates, that were surprisingly their signature colors. He then went and grabbed a pair of knee pads, elbow pads, and helmets too.

After heading into a changing room and then leaving it, the two then stepped onto the ice. Darrel soon noticed Blake had a little trouble.

"I take it you've never ice skated before?" "No; and I also haven't gone skiing in awhile either."

"It's like dancing; I'll lead." Darrel said, holding his hand out and Blake took his hand and after some trial and error, Blake got the hang of it. "So having fun?" Blake wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "If it's with my man, it's always fun." She then kissed him and he returned it.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

After a few times going around the rink, the two left and returned their gear. Now they were at a small café type area, having lunch.

"Hey dear, can I ask you something?" Blake asked. "Sure."

"If you-know-what didn't happen, would you still have gone to Beacon?" She asked concerned.

"Oh heck yeah; Beacon is far better than the Atlas Academy. So, either if it did or didn't happen, I would still go to Beacon, albeit at a much later date."

Blake put a hand on his hand. "So either way, we would have still met right?" Darrel nodded. Blake simply wrapped her arms around him.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Darrel, now as a brown mottled _Woolly Mammoth, _&amp; Blake stood with several armed guards. Recently as of last night, they got a call saying that there was Grimm that was making their way to the resort. Darrel was informed that these were Necomantula &amp; Insectros, Spider and Cricket Grimm, each the size of a car.

They soon saw the arthropod demons very quickly make their way towards them, a total of 35! A mere 15 were downed by gunfire and ice beams from Darrel's trunk.

One Spider pounced on Blake, and tried her best to hold it off with Gambol Shroud, but Darrel knocked it upwards with his trunk and it was impaled on his 13 feet long tusks.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a nasal tone. Blake simply nodded. A cricket tried to ambush him but Blake bisected it.

Several minutes later, the arthropod swarm lied dead, their corpses slowly disintegrating. Darrel then changed back and Blake ran up to him.

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you too, Blake."

**Well, this was heavy with fluff. Also regarding the cricket Grimm, they were going to appear later, but I decided 'why not make them appear now?'**

**And the spiders were originally going to be called Magmatula, which are a parody of a movie called Lavalantula.**

_**Woolly Mammoth- Earth Mole**_

**10 feet long, 10 feet tall, 4 tons**

**Darrel's usage: pummeling**

**Melee attacks: trunk, tusks, and front limbs when able to.**

**Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can fire freezing beams from its trunk that when they make contact, the target's body instantly freezes over before it shatters under pressure**

**Appearance: WWPB**

**Stay tuned for part 2 of your double dose Saturday!**


	23. New Year

**Well, here is part 2. Not much to say except it is short.**

It was December 31st, last day of 2015. Currently, Teams RWBY, DIMD, and JNPR were in DIMD's dorm.

"So, what should we do to celebrate the New Year since we are utterly snowed in?" Darrel said.

"Well I know New Dust City in Atlas always holds a celebration every year." Weiss stated.

"Good thing we have a TV in my dorm." Darrel said.

"Me &amp; Yang will go and get snacks from the various snack machines. Darrel, please tell me you've still got that party stuff with you." Ruby stated. Darrel simply nodded and pulled out a cardboard box labeled Party stuff out of the rather spacious closet. "Weiss, what time does the Celebration start?"

"It starts at 10." "So we have 5 hours until it starts, then."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was now 9:50. Everyone had gathered in DIMD's dorm; except Darrel, who was carting in something.

"What's in the box?" Jaune/Blake/Ruby asked. "My mom's favorite sweet snack when she was a kid. She taught me how to make it." He un-stacked the boxes &amp; opened them. Inside were 24 smore brownies. Everyone simply eyed them, mouths watering.

"Ah, ah, ah! No one eats a single one until midnight." "No fair!" Nearly everyone said, pouting.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was time for the Ball-drop.

"5! 4! 3! 2! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All 12 patrons cheered.

They started breaking out the noisemakers and started whistling like there was no tomorrow.

"Now can we have your tweet?" Blake said in a childish manner.

"Yes, but only 2 per person." Everyone dived into them and instantly moaned in how sweet and yummy they were.

"Happy New Year to all!" Darrel cheered.

**Well that was short!**

**Now, for the next chapter may be a little M-rated. Why? **

**Two words: Valentines' Day!**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	24. Valentines' Day

**Well, everyone I'm back! Also, this chapter is filled with hilarity and romance, so prepare yourself for a prank from Yang!**

**Warning: things get a little heated up, if you know what I mean.**

It was February 14, Valentines' Day. And let's say things are going to be interesting.

For starters, Yang decided that she would play a prank on her partner: a cat-nip bomb. Yang saw Blake come back from breakfast.

"Hey Blake, think fast!" Yang threw the bomb at her Faunus partner, the bomb detonating in her face, sending up a haze of pink mist.

"WHAT THE HECK, YANG?!" Blake shouted, irritated. "Happy Valentines' Day, Kitty Cat!" Yang said with a maniacal grin and then skipped off.

Blake suddenly felt her cat instincts kick in, and a wide grin formed on her face.

Meanwhile, Darrel decided to sleep in for awhile, since for once, Valentines' Day fell on a Saturday.

He faintly heard the door open and then felt a presence pinning him to his bed. He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend's amber eyes, but then he noticed they had a lustful and hungry look in them.

"Blake what are you-" was all he could get out before she smashed her lips on his, explicating an OW! from him. That is when he smelt the catnip on her. 'YANG, YOU IDOT!'

"Blake you're high on catnip! I advise you try to get off!" he shouted and tried to force her off, to no avail.

"Don't care! I want you now, my mate!" Blake said hungrily. She then tried to strip him, but Darrel applied some of his Aura, forced her off, and ran out the door, his girlfriend hot on his heels.

He found the roof, and before his kitty could catch him, he had already turned into a _Pteranodon_, and flew away. Blake saw him fly off, and was about to attempt to follow him, but the cat nip wore off and she came to her senses.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"Blake cried.

Meanwhile, Darrel still in his previously mentioned form flew over the city of Vale.

'Okay this does put a damper in what I had originally planned for me &amp; my kitten, but I shall now go to Plan B:' "Fish for lunch!" he squawked.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Darrel flew high above the Remnant Sea that separated Atlas &amp; Vale. 'Okay Blake likes tuna the most; so got to find a shoal and catch one or two' "Good thing I stocked up on herring before I got here for a little energy boost." He spotted a shoal and using his beak, grabbed one and snapped its spine, killing it instantly. He then flew back to Beacon.

(**SCENE CHANGE!)**

2:00 p.m. Blake had shut herself on in her team's dorm, which was empty since her team went into town with their guys, which didn't help at all. She was afraid to confront her boyfriend at all.

Suddenly, she heard her scroll vibrate, and it had a text from Darrel

_Meet me on the roof, please_

_-Your Love_

Blake reluctantly left her room &amp; found the door to her team's dorm's roof.

What she saw took her breath away: Darrel had set up a simple table with a cloth and two plates being covered up by a lid.

On instinct, Blake simply ran to her boyfriend, and wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Darrel! Please forgive me!"

Darrel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Its okay, Blake. It wasn't your fault." He then looked her in the eyes. "And I would want 'that' to happen, but not until we've both graduated AND tied the knot AND when are of the right age."

Blake simply blushed in response. "I see you've set something up for the two of us." They then sat down. "Our lunch for this special day is," he removed the lids, "seared tuna!" Said tuna slices were laced with lettuce, tomatoes, and croutons.

Blake eyed the fish with hunger before her gaze returned to her boyfriend.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Darrel." "Happy Valentines' Day, Blake."

**Okay, I know it was short, but after this, only two more OC before back to canon.**

**Speaking of which, next one replaces the first episode of Volume 2. Here are three hints: What do water, a picnic, and a water fight have in common?**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	25. Day at the Beach

**Well, I have returned once again!**

**I will say this; this chapter replaced Best Day Ever, so we have started Volume 2!**

**And for those of you in the reviews, you were all right! This is a beach chapter!**

On April 4, we see two of our least favorite characters going to pay a 'friend' a visit: Mercury&amp; Emerald.

"So, how much further?" Mercury asked. "A few blocks." Emerald stated.

They arrive at their destination: Tukson's Book Trade. Their goal: eliminate him.

However, when they arrived, they noticed Tukson was nowhere in sight, and the lights were off.

"That's odd; normally he would've been at the register." Emerald said, annoyed.

Suddenly, they heard a sound that made their blood run cold: a rattling sound followed by a reptilian hiss.

"What was that?!" Emerald said, slightly scared. "Don't worry, babe. I'm sure we can take it." Mercury said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A hissing voice rang out.

Suddenly, they felt something knock them down, pining them to the floor. They tried to free themselves, but to no avail. Then they felt something wet and sticky spat into their eyes, blinding &amp; burning their optics. Next was their bodies were grabbed by their mid-section by sharp teeth and then thrown out the window, the sound of glass shattering ringing in their ears.

They slowly got up, wiped their eyes to the best of their abilities, and they then heard a bloodcurdling roar before they bolted away and stopped at an alleyway to get their bearings.

"What on Remnant was that?!" Mercury inquired. "What do you think; it was that shape-shifter!" Emerald shouted.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Later that evening the two returned to a White Fang facility where several soldiers where loading up Dust into Bullheads. They happened across Roman, who noticed their state.

"What on Remnant happened to you two?" he stated. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED: THE SHAPE-SHIFTER HAPPENED! HE HELPED THE TRAITOR ESCAPE AND THEN HE ATTACKED US!" Emerald shouted.

"You mean to tell me that our target intervened &amp; thwarted your mission?!" Cinder said, enraged at this development as she stood above a catwalk, which then lowered downwards.

"Cinder, it appears once again, that we have to up the ante." Amy said, emerging from the shadows, eyes glowing green. "Luckily, my boyfriend Adam &amp; I had another idea: Operation CE."

Cinder simply grinned evilly at this.

"Uh, what is Operation CE?" Roman inquired.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

The next day, Team RWBY was planning on doing something, but a heat wave hit, leaving them suffering in their room, air conditioner going full blast. Even Blake had her bow off, to let her ears breathe.

"Ugh, it's too hot!" Yang said, drained of energy.

"I don't get it; it shouldn't be this hot for April!" Weiss stated.

Suddenly, there was a knock at their door.

"Come in." Ruby said weakly. The opened and Darrel stood, not showing any signs of fatigue.

"How can you show no signs of fatigue?" Blake said, her voice drained. "I just learned it is 82 at Vale Beach."

"Darrel, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Yang said, her eyes perking up.

"Yep: our two teams have a day at the beach!"He said throwing his arms up in the air. "I'll give you girls an hour or two to get ready, k?" My team is already to go."He said and then left.

"Well team, you heard him: grab your bathing suits!" Ruby cheered.

"We have a problem: I can't swim." Blake said, ears drooping. "I'm sure Darrel will teach you how."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

An hour later, RWBY &amp; DIMD were at the garage wearing their usual garb with their swimsuits packed away. Darrel had loaded his car up with umbrellas, towels, a picnic basket, and a variety of water-soakers.

"Alright everyone, load up into the car." Darrel said. Everyone loaded up into the car and they drove away to Vale Beach.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

A half-hour later, they arrived at Vale Beach. White sandy beaches, palm trees, blue water: classic beach.

They left the car, and grabbed their gear. While the guys unloaded and set up the stuff, the girls went to the restrooms to go change into their swimwear.

"Hey Dalton." Darrel shouted to him. "Yeah boss?" "I bet that Yang's swimsuit is both a two-piece AND revealing." "You're on."

Not much later…. "Oh, boys!"Yang said with a seductive tone.

All the guys turned their heads, and their brains instantly went dumb.

Ruby's swimsuit was a simple red one-piece that was done up in the back, with a white rose plastered on her belly. Not only that, it also glittered.

Weiss had her hair done up in twin tails and wore an icy blue one-piece that did have some cleavage showing. She also had her Schnee symbol plastered on her back.

Blake did have a bow that was water-proof on, for obvious reasons. She wore a black two-piece that was done by the sides on her bra with a belladonna flower plastered on her right breast. The bottom part was done up with ribbons &amp; a silver ring.

Yang's swimsuit was the most revealing: a yellow two-piece that revealed a good bit of cleavage and had her burning heart symbol on her left breast. Her bottom piece was extremely small, held up by straps and had a white tinted translucent sarong tied up near it. Dalton gave Darrel 5 bucks for that.

"Well how do we look?" Yang said with a seductive tone.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," was all they could say before Darrel said, "You all look great, especially you, my kitten!"

"Thanks, dear." Blake said, blushing furiously, even though Darrel has seen in her in her underwear before. As all the other guys have too, probably. "Our turn to change, ladies." Darrel said.

Not much later, the guys came back from the restroom, and the girls were drooling over their muscles.

Darrel wore vibrant green swim trunks, his not overly toned body visibly on display.

Isaac wore silver swim trunks with bright blue sharks on the legs. His lean body had a faint scar that ran diagonally across his chest. He told Weiss he got it from a cold weather Ursa Major.

Matthew wore purple and gold swim trunks. His tan skin with the same amount of muscles as his leader/partner was on display as well.

Dalton wore vibrant yellow swim trunks with black diamond-shaped stars. His extremely muscular body was plainly on display.

"Mama likes what she sees on her boyfriend!" Yang said, licking her lips. "Whatever, let's eat!" Dalton cheered.

Darrel pulled out the straw picnic basket &amp; a blue cooler. "Okay for lunch we got ham, turkey, grilled chicken sandwiches with &amp; without cheddar. For sides, we got salad &amp; 3 types of chips: classic, BBQ, and ranch. Drinks are water, and various types of pop. And for desert, fudge brownies."

Ruby got a ham, classic potato chips, cherry pop, and a brownie. Weiss got a chicken, salad, water, and a brownie. Blake got a turkey, salad, water, and a brownie. Yang got a ham, BBQ chips, Mango pop, and a brownie.

Darrel got a turkey, chips, orange pop, and a brownie. Isaac got a chicken, salad, water, and a brownie. Matt got a ham with no cheese **(Due to being lactose intolerant, much like his real-life counterpart.)**, chips, and a brownie. Dalton, grabbed a ham, chips, grape pop, and a brownie.

"So Darrel, just out of curiosity, did you prepare all this yourself?" Blake asked. "Of course I did." He said with pride.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Ruby, Yang, Matthew, and Dalton, were building sand castles, Weiss &amp; Isaac were sitting under umbrellas, laying down on towels while working on their tan. Meanwhile, Darrel was teaching Blake how to swim.

"Step 1: Get used to the water." He held her hand as they slowly got into the water. Blake slightly winced when it felt cold. Soon though, she was used to it.

"Step 2: Floating. Rest on your back and let the water support your weight. When not resting on your back, use your arms and legs to keep yourself afloat."

Blake did as he instructed and she got the hang of it. "You're doing well, Blake." Blake smiled. "Thank you, sweetie." She swam over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

The guys decided to engage in a water fight, and the girls –upon Ruby's request, decided to partake in it. Darrel broke out water pistols, pump-action water guns, normal water guns, and water balloons. They spent an hour and a half spraying each other with water.

Later, the girls curled up with their respective boyfriends for warmth, towels wrapped around them. "So, is everyone having fun?" Darrel said. Their response was for the girls to wrap tighter to their boyfriends, nuzzling their heads into their chests.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was now going on 4. "There is one last activity I would like to do." Darrel said. "What's that?" Blake asked.

"Plesiosaur riding."

"What's a plesiosaur?" Weiss asked. "A Plesiosaur is a sea reptile with a small head, needle-like interlocking teeth, a long neck, and turtle like body, minus the shell. They could come onto land, mainly to let their bodies warm up before returning to the water." Darrel explained. "So who wants to go first?" he asked.

"I'll go, being your girlfriend and all." Blake said. She went to a bag, and grabbed a mask, snorkel, &amp; flippers.

"I guess the rest is up to me." He said. "Hidden collarbone." He proclaimed.

His body convulsed in pain. He became slightly larger and he now lay on the sand. His head became smaller and more snake-like. Needle-like, interlocking teeth, formed in his jaws. His neck became longer. His front limbs became more paddle shaped and his fingers fused together. His back legs followed the same pattern. Emerging from his posterior was a short and stout tail.

His topside was dark blue with bright orange stripes running across his head to his tail. His underside was dark white. To top things off, his eyes were brown sliver with brown irises.

Darrel was now a 4 meter long, 2 ton _Cryptoclidus_. "Let me just get in the water first." He said in a squeaky voice. He then began to crawl towards the water until it was deep enough for him to use his paddles to stay afloat.

Blake strapped on the snorkeling gear, ran to the water and swam until she was next to him. The then took one big breath and then dived down and explored the water. Blake enjoyed the view: coral reefs, a variety of tropical fish, and best of all, she was with the man she loved, even though he was now a sea reptile. She watched as he swam beside her, nuzzling his head against hers. She then watched him go after a school of squid and snagged a few, and soon, both surfaced for air.

"You know, I never seen you eat before in one of your forms. Do you normally do it?"She asked. "Only when the opportunity arises." After some more exploring, the two returned to shore.

"Anyone else want a go on the SS Nessie?"

"I do!"Ruby cheered. Blake handed her the gear, and Ruby climbed onto his back. "Set sail, plesiosaur!"

The two dived down, and as they explored, Darrel got the feeling that they were being watched. He looked to his left and he saw a large black fin protruding from behind a reef. He motioned for Ruby to surface and then he surfaced too.

"Ruby, I need you to return to shore! Now!" he shouted. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked. "There's a Grimm in the vicinity, and you don't have your weapon!"

Ruby quickly swam to shore. "What's going on?" Yang asked, concerned. "And where's Darrel?" Blake asked, scared for him.

"There's a Grimm and he going to deal with it."

Meanwhile, Darrel located the Grimm. It had a basic shark body, with black scales, bone armor, a bone mask, and glowing red eyes. It was known as the Carcharias.

The Carcharias went in, jaws agape, but Darrel easily dodged it and using his aura for extra power, managed to bite off a chunk of flesh at the base of the tail fin. The Shark Grimm was inhibited by this injury; its main mode of locomotion was crippled. Seeing an opening, Darrel gathered green electricity around his mouth and then fired a green bolt of electricity from his mouth, electrocuting it and killing it. Darrel then surfaced and returned to shore.

He changed back and was tackled by his girlfriend. "Are you okay? Are you hurt, are you injured?" she asked with concern &amp; worry. "Blake, I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." He then kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Darrel."

"I love you too, Blake."

**Well, this chapter was filled with an over flow of fluff. Also, how about that beginning? It appears our shape-sifter knows about Cinder's plans!**

_**Cryptoclidus-**_**Hidden collar bone**

**4 meters long, 2tons**

**Usage: Hit &amp; Run**

**Melee Attacks: Teeth**

**Superpowers: A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit a green bolt of electricity from his mouth.**

**Appearance: The one mentioned**

**Until then R&amp;R, my friends!**


	26. The Plan part 1: Getting an idea

**Well, I'm back! There isn't much to say except that this chapter is part 1 that comprises Welcome to Painting the town!**

**So here it is!**

5 days later, Ironwood shows up at Vale with a fleet. Currently, the good general is in Ozpin's office.

"Speaking of Huntsman, I heard you have a rather exceptional one." Ironwood stated.

"You must be referring to Darrel Maximus, and yes; that boy is rather exceptional." Ozpin acknowledged. "I would like to see him."

Not much later, Darrel appeared in Ozpin's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Yes; an old friend of mine wanted to see you." Ozpin said, motioning to Ironwood.

"Ozpin says that you can shape-shift. Demonstrate a form for us, if you don't mind." Ironwood asked with a slight demanding tone.

"Very well. Hollow form."

He convulsed in pain. His body became smaller. His head became longer and thinner. Emerging from his jaws, were rows of thin, small sharp teeth. His neck became long and S-shape. His arms became thin and slightly longer. One finger vanished, one reduced, and the other three grew small yet sharp claws. His legs grew long and thin. One toe vanished, one reduced to a dew claw, and the rest grew short claws. Emerging from his posterior was a long tail that came to a tapering end.

His upper body was olive green with cream splotches. A patch on his upper jaw above the eyes was bright red. Underside was cream-colored. Arms and legs had dark brown and cream colored bands. Eyes were yellow with dark brown irises.

Darrel was now a 10 feet long, 3 feet tall, 44lb _Coelophysis_.

"Very interesting form."Ironwood complimented. "Thank you, sir." Darrel said in a squeaky voice. "Tell me, what do you use for combat in this form?" "Combat? As this?! No, no; I use this form for infiltration with this."

No sooner did he say that, it looked as if he was disappearing into the air and soon reappeared behind the general, who then turned around. "Camouflage; very interesting. You may change back now." And he did.

"There is something I will ask you before you leave: do you think that you and your friends can win a war?"He asked grimly.

"I hope I never have to." And then he left.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Not much later at the library, Team RWBY was playing Remnant: The game. "Yang Xiao long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouted. "Bring it on!" "I deploy Atlesian Air Fleet!"

Yang gasped. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly. "You fiend!"Yang gasped. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn."

But Yang snickered, which made Ruby gasp. "Pretty sneaky sis, but you've activated my trap card!" Ruby gasped. "Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." "But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Oh my god, can you two keep it down?! My team is trying to kick each other's butts!" Darrel shouted.

This did perk up all the girls' interests since they hardly got any talk since their guys come in. So, they left their table and went to where DIMD was. They found them at 4 computers, eyes glued to the screen.

"Come on, you lazy animals! Fight harder! Spit faster, chuck rocks harder! Zap faster!" was all they heard.

"What are you guys playing?" Yang asked. "Impossible Creatures." Dalton stated. "You mean that game with the crazy animal armies?" Ruby inquired. "That's the one." Her respective boyfriend stated.

"Sup losers!" Sun interjected. "Hey Sun!" Ruby stated. "Guys meet my friend, Neptune!" "Hey."

"Before you ask, Weiss is betrothed to me, blue boy." Isaac stated, getting a little defensive. "How did you…"

"You had that look. Also, the rest of my boss's team is also in a relationship with Ruby's team."

"Guys, this has been fun and all but, I got to go." Blake stated and then left. Darrel quickly swarmed his team's creatures, and then left. "What is with those two?" Neptune inquired. "Out of all us, Blake &amp; Darrel have a pretty strong relationship."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Later that night, Blake sat on her bed, feet tucked close to her body. Darrel sat by her side trying his best to comfort her. She replayed memories of what happened at the docks in her mind thinking, '_Why would they work with someone like Torchwick?! Why?!'_

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Prior to this, Blake decided to talk to Ozpin. "Well this has certainly been an interesting seven months." Blake's interest was caught. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery nearly a year ago, you probably just want to go and take a nap, but… I was hoping that we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin stated and then sat down. She motioned for him to continue.

"Wonderful! As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world… you are of the few who did not. Your boyfriend too, is also an exception. And you both passed it with flying colors." Ozpin explained.

"I was raised outside the kingdoms; if you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well you most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I'm proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human, Faunus."

Blake glared at him for that. "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

Blake raised her voice a little. "You may be among a few who accept the Faunus, Prof. Ozpin, but your species is not." "True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." "With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides… until then; I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention, unless I'm with Darrel."

"Ah yes; not only your boyfriend, but also a skilled warrior who has a slightly similar background." "What do you mean? Darrel said…"

"What he said to you and your not yet existent team was only part of his puzzle. Now then, good night, Ms. Belladonna." He left, but not before saying, "If you ever need to talk to anyone, you can come to me, or Darrel.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

We return to Blake in her dorm with Darrel who had listened to what she and Ozpin talked about. "Ozpin said that there is more to you than meets the eye; care to explain?"

However, before he could, Yang and the rest of Team RWBY came in. Blake was about to leave, but her boyfriend beat her to the door. "My love, you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody. In other words, myself on a bad day." He stated with slight anger.

"Darrel's right and this is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, you boyfriend, all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss stated.

"I'll be blunt; what. Is WRONG?!"He nearly shouted.

"I just… don't understand how everyone can be so calm." "You're still thinking about Torchwick, even after 7 months." Ruby stated.

"Torchwick, White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening, and no one has done anything about it!" "Actually, Blake I have." Darrel stated, raising his hand. "And what have you done?" The shape-shifter pulled out a small USB flash drive. "On the day of my escape, I snagged this." He then pulled out his scroll, and inserted it.

It was a data log that read: _If the subject shape-shifter program fails, I do have a failsafe: CE. I've only disclosed a few others, including my two daughters, in their mere age of 12._

"That is all I know, UNTIL 2 months before Beacon." "And what did happen?" Blake asked.

"Ruby, Yang, you two know about what my 'job' was right?" The two sisters nodded. "What job?" Blake once again, asked.

"See, Darrel always tried to get the skinny on any crime in Vale, mainly White Fang stuff. One time, he came across a small faction 50 miles from Vale. He said that they would send a squad of operatives to locate and capture and/or terminate him." Ruby said grimly.

"And I have reason to believe that squad is Team ACME! Anyway Blake, continue on what you were going to say." Darrel stated. "I would like to stop them." She said bluntly.

"Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom, and slaying monsters, I'm sure the four of you all think you're all ready to apprehend these ne'er do wells…But let me be once again be the voice of reason, we're students. We're not ready for this kind of situation."

"BULLCRAP! I'm ready since I've had seven years of training, both off and on the field!" Darrel shouted. "WE aren't ready." Weiss said, motioning to her and the rest.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there somewhere, planning their next move, and only one of us knows what it may be, but its coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Blake stated, shouting to get her point across.

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses and huntsman to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale, say 'aye'!" Ruby shouted.

"Yes!" Yang shouted. "I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said calmly.

"None of you said 'aye'…" "Aye!" Darrel shouted. "Thank you, friend!" Ruby said, slightly childish.

"Alright then… we're in this together!" Blake said, satisfied and confident of what was going to happen.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby cheered. "Yeah!"Her blonde sister shouted. "Aah! I left my board game in the library!" Ruby said, slightly panicking. "I'll get it!" Darrel shouted.

He walked out and he saw ACME staring him down the moment he stepped out. "Hello, dipsticks!"He said demonically.

While Mercury &amp; Emerald slightly cowered in fear, Amy &amp; Cinder didn't move. "While your cronies are scared out of their wits of me, it appears that the two witches aren't." He insulted. Amy wanted to beat him, but Cinder stopped her. "Yeah that's right; at least one of your dogs has a leash."He said rubbing salt in the wound. And that lit the powder keg.

"THAT'S IT!" Amy roared. She charged forward, but Darrel grabbed her by the throat! "All of you get this through thick heads and into your molecule-sized brains, mess with me, my friends, or anyone at all, YOU'RE DEAD!"He shouted and threw Amy towards the others.

"CIAO!"He said manically.

**Well, this was most interesting! I know that they are the villains, and they should be treated like crap! Plus, Darrel is onto them*insert sing-songy tone***

_**Coelophysis**_**\- Hollow Form**

**10 feet long, 3 feet tall, 44lbs**

**Usage: infiltration**

**Melee attacks: Teeth and claws (only if he REALLY has too)**

**Superpowers: A DNA-enhanced version can camouflage itself much like a chameleon.**

**Also, it can spit venom that is powerful as a King Taijitu minor, which is 1/3 the size of a normal one and has one snake head.**

**Appearance: WWD**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	27. The Plan part 2: Knowledge quest

**Well guys, I don't have much to say about this chapter except that there will be some changes like NO Sun or Neptune. Why? Because the two girls they like are already taken!**

It has been 2 days since RWBY &amp; Darrel made their decision to help Blake.

Currently, Weiss is waiting for the holographic clock to strike 4 while listening to Port ramble on about some story. The clock then struck 4 and Weiss was satisfied and she deactivates it with a swipe of her hand.

"Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait." Was all she heard from Port before her and the rest of RWBY, and Darrel left.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all decked out in their alt outfits.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake stated as she tightens a black ribbon on her wrists.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby said happily and she leaped off her bunk.

"I'm glad to see that we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan; that's…moderately serious." Yang interjected.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, should be no problem." Weiss stated.

"I've have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows 'everything' going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" Yang explained.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Darrel &amp; I can get in, we can find out what they're planning." Blake explained.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ruby asked. "Right here."He stated, albeit his voice was rather gruff.

They looked outside to see a rather large baboon with brown fur, gray skin, and black eyes. He was also hanging from a tree limb. "Uh, what are you supposed to be, Darrel?" Weiss inquired.

"_Dinopithecus_, a giant baboon; and this form is my ticket into that WF meeting." He leaped out into the room and changed back.

He was wearing a dark green trench coat, green fingerless gloves, dark green jeans, and dark green, near black shoes. He also wore black shades over his eyes. Most notable, was a brown monkey tail that swayed lazily about and with glow of light green, mainly due to Darrel using his aura to keep his tail from vanishing.

"Okay, what is with you and the color green?" Weiss asked. "That is for another time; right now we got a mission to do." And soon after that, they split up.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Ruby &amp; Weiss were now at the CCT, or Cross Continental Transmit tower. "Wow!" Ruby said in awe of its size. "I forget how big the transmit tower looks up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas."Weiss stated. "That was the first one, right?" "Correct; Atlas developed the Cross-Continental Transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one other. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, and I'm rich!" Ruby said in somewhat a mocking tone.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like to look at the tower so much; we've could have easily just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss explained.

"I know, but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Unfortunately though, her scroll fumbled out of her grasp and went flying until someone caught it.

That someone was…Penny. "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby said, shocked. "Uuh…" "Where have you been?" Ruby asked with slight worry with worry. "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks!"

"Sorry. I think you're confused." She hiccupped, and threw Ruby's scroll into her hands. "Uuh, I've got to go!" And then the ginger bolted.

"What was that about?" Weiss inquired. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."And soon enough, Ruby bolted as well. "You go make your call; I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!"Seeing her gesture to be futile, Weiss simply sighs angrily.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Ruby followed Penny. "Penny where have you been? It's been nearly a year!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding." And she walked off. "What? Penny… Is everything okay?" With each one, Penny made no response. "Penny, please stop!" Penny looks at her. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened that night. Please; as a friend."

Penny sighed and then looked around and then moved closer to Ruby. "It isn't safe to talk to here."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile, Weiss has just now entered the CCT and walks up to an elevator.

Intercom: "Hello; welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" "I'd like to go to the communications room please." "Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." Weiss did as she was instructed. "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee."

Her expression shifted from pleasant to serious. She then enters and a hologram of a receptionist materialized. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to the Schnee headquarters in Atlas." "Absolutely; if you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." "Thank you."

Weiss logs into said terminal. At first, she is nervous, mainly because of her fear of her father. Just then, a Schnee operator appears with the Schnee symbol rotating in the back ground.

"Thank you for calling Atlas," She then realizes who is calling, "Oh, Miss Schnee!" She said slightly surprised. "Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think you sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss pulls out her scroll, places it into a port on the keyboard, and the operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

Raising her eyebrow "I see… if you don't mind what may I ask is this for?" "School project." "Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The operator says nervously." "Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"Right… Very well; the data is being transferred to your scroll now." "Wonderful; that will be all then."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your father wanted to know how your relationship with Mr. Reinhbach is going." "Well, if my father must know, so far it has been going rather well." "Very well. Have a nice day." And the connection to the terminal was turned off.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile, Penny &amp; Ruby were walking down Vale Ave. "I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men."

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Oh no, nothing like that!" "Well then, were did you go?" "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." "Believe me; I know the feeling." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I was asked, not to talk to you. Or anybody really." "Was your dad that upset?"

"No; it wasn't my father."

Suddenly, Ironwood's voice blared out. "The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years."

A hologram of the general was onstage with said models with a huge crowd. "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree?" As he bowed, so did the mechs. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation. And fine, well that's not good enough is it?"

Suddenly, the two containers behind the AK130s opened up, revealing white &amp; black mechs which then kicked down their predecessors. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." The crowd claps in admiration. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Said mechs on his left pose. "These models will be active later this year, but they won't be alone. Now, the Atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still some situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." The last line draws Ruby's attention.

"Ruby…"Penny says nervously.

"So our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce… the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's hologram is replaced with an enormous mech, several times bigger than the knights. "Now we couldn't have them here today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our four kingdoms within the year!"

"Whoa…" Ruby says in awe. "Ruby… Maybe we should go somewhere else…"

Penny noticed two Atlesian guards looking in their direction, and Penny bolts. "Penny, where are you going?" Ruby asked in concern. The guards break off in a sprint, as does Ruby after Penny.

As they continue to run, the guards keep chasing them. They run down an alleyway, and Ruby uses Crescent Rose and sliced down a support, creating a 'blockade' of crates.

Ruby then tries to catch up to Penny by running up along the walls and using her Semblance, grabs Penny by her midsection. Ruby continues using her Semblance, despite Penny's apparent heavy weight.

Ruby collapses from overuse of her Semblance, drops Penny, and the scythe wielder goes tumbling into the street! A truck is about to hit herm but Penny pushes her out of the way, and she manages to grab the truck! "Penny…" Ruby says in shock and slight fear. Penny looks at Ruby, whose face is plastered with fear. She looks and several onlookers are also in a state of shock. Penny then starts running away from the whole scene.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby finds Penny in yet another alleyway.

Penny, please! What's going on? Why are you running? How in the name of Oum did you do that?!" Ruby asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I…can't; everything is fine!" She hiccups. "I don't want to talk about it!" She hiccups yet again.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you."

"No, no, no, you wouldn't understand."

"Penny, I'm best friends with a guy who can turn into dinosaurs! You can trust me."

"You're my friend, right? You promise that you're my friend."

"I promise; cross my heart."

"Ruby…I'm not a real girl." It's true; underneath her skin, instead of flesh, it was metal!

Ruby is total shock "Oh."

**Well, while short, it does have few things that I've changed.**

**Expect in the next one the return of one who was once destroyed and new form. Here's a hint: Friar Tuck! Props if you get it!**

_**Dinopithecus**_**-Terrible ape**

**5 feet tall, 198lbs**

**Usage: Distraction**

**Melee Attacks: Teeth**

**Abilities: A DNA –enhanced version can fire orange orbs of energy. These orbs act much like a stun grenade, flash bang, or a smoke grenade.**

**Appearance: The one mentioned.**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**

.


	28. The Plan part 3: Friar Tuck

**Well everyone, here is my Christmas gift to u! And FYI, the hint would help if you watched Lost World: Jurassic Park!**

**Without further ado, let's get started!**

"Penny, I don't understand." Ruby stated, still in shock from Penny being an android.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny explained, but her tone saddened. "I'm not real."

Ruby grips her hands, folds them out and then folds them in. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less different than me?"

"I don't um…" Penny leans in closer. "You're taking this extremely well." "I have a friend who turns into dinosaurs. Besides, you're not like those things we saw back there." She taps her chest. "You've got a heart and a soul; I can feel it."

"Ooh…oh Ruby!"Penny, overjoyed, grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Ruby, muffled "I can see why you're father would want to protect such a delicate flower." After releasing her, "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow! *giggle* he built you all by himself?!" "Well almost; he had some help from Mr. Ironwood." "The general! Wait," Here eyes widened. "Is that why these soldiers were after you?" "They like to protect me, too!" Ruby scoffed. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny explained.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace." Ruby said, rather confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said."

They then heard the voices of the two soldiers. Penny griped Ruby's shoulders. "You have to hide!"Penny lifted her into the air and moved towards the dumpster.

"Gah, Penny! What are you doing?! You don't have to go with them; I can help you!"Penny then tossed her into the dumpster, the lid making a loud clanking sound. She tilted the lid up so she could say one last thing before she left.

"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people; I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?" Penny asked. "I promise."And with that, Penny closed the lid.

As Ruby hid, she heard Penny talking the soldiers. Wanting to see what was going on, she peeked out. "What girl? I've been by myself all day." She watched as Penny left.

She then heard a rat squeak and panicked.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Much later, roughly at night, Yang had arrived at Junior's club on her bike. Afterwards, she got off of Bumblebee and prepared to enter.

Meanwhile, inside the club, it was business as usual. Just then, two of Junior's thugs burst through the doors. "Hurry, close the door! She's coming!" They closed the door and 'barricaded' it.

"What the hell are you two hobos doing?!"Junior stated with anger.

Suddenly, the doors exploded outwards, sending the two thugs flying. Yang strutted out of the smoke. "Guess whose back?"She said with pride.

Several thugs ran up and aimed their firearms at her. Not only that, but the music was cutting out.

Yang glares at the record table where the track was messing up until the frightened DJ takes the needle off of the record and retreats back under the table.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!"Junior cuts his way through the thugs. "Blondie, you're here...Why?!"He said, rather scared.

"You still owe me a drink."Yang stated, grabbing him by his tie and dragging him to the bar.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Elsewhere, Blake and Darrel had arrived where the WF meeting was taking place. "Might I ask how your tail is still here?" Blake asked. "One word: Aura."

Blake removed her bow and Darrel let his baboon tail sway lazily about. "You know, I got some masks for this."Darrel pulled out two WF masks, one highlighted green, and the other black. "Where did you get those masks?" "I handcrafted them."

The two then put them on and entered the WF meeting. When they entered, they noticed two groups: one of a few recruits and one with hundreds of WF soldiers. They looked around and then stopped.

Standing on a stage with the WF symbol on a curtain, was a rather large and muscular man. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time, allow me to introduce a very important and special comrade of ours!" Roman Torchwick walks out. "I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining to what we've fought for so long."

The crows starts protesting, while smiles confidently. "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here?!"A deer Faunus shouted.

"I'm glad you asked, 'deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst! Case in point: me! So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or better yet; killed!"

"Is he trying to go somewhere with this kind of coprolite?"Darrel stated. **(Coprolite is fossilized crap.)**

"But, I would like to mention that once upon a time, the White Fang wanted to use a human for their plans. Unfortunately, he escaped and works with both human AND Faunus." 'Great, now he's brought me up; how lovely.' Darrel thought.

"Also, you and I all have a common enemy… the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms."As he said this, Faunus are starting to agree with him. "Governments, military…even the schools! They're all to blame for your lot in life." More people were starting to rally. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with….Fortunately; I'm the best exterminator around! No offense to any rodents in the room."He snapped his fingers, and curtain behind him dropped, revealing a stolen Atlesian Paladin with a WF symbol on its arm.

"I would say that's a big robot, but I have seen lots bigger."Darrel said, smirking. "How did he get that?!"Blake inquired. Darrel simply shrugged.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they…hit the shelves, so to speak." The maniacal ginger stated. "Now, many of you 'brothers' have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine…but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in…this is the arsenal I can provide you with."

"This isn't a rally; it's a call to arms; they're trying to gear up for war!"With that, Darrel started running out of the ware house. "Where are you going?!"Blake questioned. "I've got a plan; trust me!"

Darrel was now outside, having discarded the mask and his tail retreating back into his body. "Thick headed lizard."

He convulsed in pain. His body grew slightly bigger. His head grew slightly longer. Emerging from his jaws, were sharp, thin teeth. Spikes grew around his nose and back of his head. A large bony dome grew above the back of his head. His neck became thicker. His arms grew slightly longer, and after having one finger vanish, the other four bore short nails. His legs grew thicker and longer. Four toes also grew short nails. Erupting from his posterior was a somewhat long tail that came to stiffened end.

His dome was purple and milky white on top. Spikes, palms, and his toes were a dirty white. His topside was a dull orange with horizontal black spikes from the back of his head to the tip of his tail. His underside was also dirty white. His eyes were a bright blue with dark blue slits.

He was now a 15 feet long, 6 feet tall, 990lb _Pachycephalosaurus_. He let out a loud high-pitched roar.

The roar was heard from practically everyone in the warehouse. "What was that?"The deer Faunus said, scared.

Suddenly, Darrel punched straight through the wall, and Blake, after discarding her mask quickly leaped on his back as he pushed through the crowd and out the other wall.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Back at Junior's club, Yang was interrogating him. "I don't know." "How can you not know?" "I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here! He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back."He stated, raising his voice. "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guessed he wasn't happy with them! Which is something I can relate to!"

Yang just scoffed and then left. 'Let's hope the rest are having the better of luck.'

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Blake and Darrel had just busted out of the wall, Torchwick, now piloting the Paladin hot on their heels. While Blake took to the roofs, Darrel with his much larger weight was forced to stay on the ground.

"So, do you think we should call in the others?"Darrel asked with a raspy voice. Blake called in the rest of the team.

"Everyone! If you can hear me we need backup, now!" Weiss simply rolled her eyes and hurried off. "Oh I'm not missing this!"Ruby stated with determination and hurried off.

"Where are you guys?!" Yang asked from on top her motorcycle. She looked behind her and saw Blake, a Pachy, and a giant mech running down the streets. Yang quickly turned her bike around and hurried off towards them.

Blake and Darrel leaped from the road onto an open highway, the Paladin hot on their tails. While Blake leaped from car to car, Darrel accidentally bashed a few out of the way. Roman growled as he saw his enemies get away.

Yang had pulled beside it and was planning to slow it down, but how? Thanks to a little gift from Darrel. She pressed a button on the console and suddenly, twin mini-guns erupted from the front of her bike and started spraying bullets at it.

She retracted them when she saw Weiss prepare to attack. "Ruby, I'm in position!"Weiss stabbed Myrtenastar into the road, a sheet of ice expanding from the Dust Rapier, sending the Paladin tumbling down to the concrete several feet below them.

When it landed Ruby stood, and soon, the rest of her team and Darrel leaped down, weapons drawn, while Darrel simply shook his head from side to side. The stolen mechanical battle suit started stomping towards them.

"Freezer Burn!"Ruby called out an attack plan. Weiss once again stabbed Myrtenastar, causing a sheet of ice to form, and Yang then leaped into the air and punched the ice, causing a haze of mist to form.

This blocked out Roman's vision, forcing him to activate the various sensors on it. All of them, including Darrel moved far too fast for him to get a shot in. His sensors alerted him and he fired an explosive round at Blake and Yang, but to his shock &amp; awe, Darrel stood there, his dome creating a white force field around them. "Talk about déjà va vu, huh Carrot top?!"Darrel insulted.

Ruby leaped in to the air to slice it, but was deflected. "Checkmate!"She called out another attack plan.

Blake and Weiss leaped into action, blades slicing through its feet and legs. The heiress leaped into the air and stabbed her rapier into a sensor, short-circuiting it before using a glyph to leap out of harm's way.

Torchwick was about to stomp on Blake, but before Darrel could intervene, Weiss raised up a glyph below her, allowing Blake to leap away. Roman gritted his teeth in anger and he fired a volley of rockets from two pods on its back. Weiss created glyphs below them and the two started back flipping from each one. Roman fired two energy rounds at Weiss, knocking her back, but she fired a Dust-infused glyph below Blake, allowing her to slice through another rocket volley with ease. One tried to get a lucky shot in, but Darrel bashed it away.

"Ladybug!"Ruby called out.

Ruby and Blake then started hacking away at its legs, trying to cripple it. Roman tried to fire at either of them, but missed. The two then leaped high into the air, and they managed to slice off its left arm.

Yang and Darrel then leaped onto the Paladin, Yang punching away at its back, while Darrel bashed the cockpit. Darrel sensed it moving and quickly jumped off, but Yang wasn't as lucky as she was pushed through several concrete pillars and then was punched through another.

"Yang!"Blake and Darrel cried out.

"Don't worry…With each hit, she gets stronger and she uses that energy to fight back; that's what makes her special."Ruby stated. "So kinetic absorption, then?" Darrel stated.

Yang managed to get back up and Roman tried to punch her, but she caught the punch! Her hair glowed almost white, and her eyes were red. With a roar, she punched the Paladin so hard, she shattered its arm! Slightly staggering back, Roman lashed out with a kick, sending her flying.

"Bumblebee!"Ruby called out.

Blake shot out the cord of Gambol Shroud at Yang, who then caught it. Blake yanked on the cord and Yang tried to punch the Paladin, but Roman backed off, having Yang miss her chance.

"We have to slow it down!"Ruby stated. "And how do you propose we do that?!"Weiss questioned. Suddenly, Darrel sprinted up to it, and started bashing its legs enough to shatter its knees.

Ruby then called out one last attack plan. "Ice Flower!"

Ruby positioned Crescent Rose, and Weiss placed glyphs up in front of it, infusing the bullets with Dust, and when they impacted, they froze on contact, slowing it down even further.

Blake spun Yang around one more time, and Darrel moved in to help, and together, the two punched/bashed the Paladin so hard, it completely shattered.

"I just got this thing cleaned!" Roman groaned. Yang fired and explosive shot at him, but out of nowhere, Neapolitan blocked it with her parasol. "Ladies, freak show," "Hey!"

"Always a pleasure, but before I go, I will leave you 5 five with a parting gift." He pulled out a small device and pressed a button. "Neo, if you would?"

Yang shot forward and punched, but much to her surprise, they shattered! She looked up, and she saw the two escaping in a Bullhead. "So, I guess he got a new henchman." Blake said. "She's kind of a pipsqueak." Darrel stated.

"Yeah, I suppose she made our plans…shatter?" Weiss tried to make a joke, but only Darrel and Ruby laughed. "Puns are my thing, Ice Queen!" Yang stated proudly.

"Hey Darrel, what did he mean by 'parting gift'?"Blake asked.

Out of the blue, the ground erupted in front of them! Emerging from the ground was a large mechanical spider, with glowing red eyes and the WF symbol on its abdomen.

"SPIDER! SPIDER, SPIDER!"Blake shrieked in terror, and she quickly ran behind a pillar. Why? Ever since the Necromantula, she has developed Arachnophobia: fear of spiders.

The spider bot let out a loud mechanical shriek, and Darrel let out his roar, challenging it to a battle. Erupting from its back, an RPG emerged, and fired rocket after rocket, but Darrel easily zigzagged between the shots and was about to leap onto to bash it, but was smacked aside by its legs and the spider mech was about to move in. But suddenly, a glyph blocked its path, courtesy of Weiss, and then Ruby and Yang attacked it, with Ruby slashing at its legs and Yang punching its back and then tore off the RPG. Afterwards, both sisters leaped away from its machine guns Darrel quickly got up, rammed into it so hard, that he launched it into the air at a diagonal angle.

"Everyone, shield your eyes!"He shouted, and all of RWBY did as he instructed.

Suddenly, Darrel's dome lit up a bright purple and then he reared his head back and he discharged a bright purple beam from his dome, and when it struck the spider bot, the thing exploded.

Afterwards, he changed back. "Ugh, anyone else have a nasty headache? Because I do!"He groaned.

**Yeah, for those who guessed characters from Robin Hood, the name was a nickname that the Pachy had in Lost World. But, anyhow, I thought hard on what form to use. But then I thought, the form had to be something that could make a leap from a road to an open highway, and the Pachy-to me- was the only one that could do that.**

_**Pachycephalosaurus**_**-Thick headed lizard**

**15 feet long, 6 feet tall, 990lb**

**Usage: Battering ram, duh! (Trying to be funny)**

**Melee Attacks: Dome head**

**Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can create an energy shield from its dome. This shield is much like the Stegosaur's shield, used to block attacks. A DNA-enhanced version can also fire a purple beam of energy from its dome, which is pretty destructive.**

**Appearance: Dinosaur king**

**Next Chapter is where Darrel throws down with Team ACME. Here is hint for his next form: King Kong!**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	29. 8th wonder of the world!

**Well guys, I'm back! I apologize for such a long wait; I didn't have access to a computer to work on this…until now!**

**And for some who did guess, you are all right!**

It was now May 2nd. Things have been going normal as usual, except for one thing: Blake.

She has been distanced herself from everyone, even Darrel. Why? Because she has been trying to get more information on the White Fang.

However, this will have to wait to be dealt with for later.

Currently, Pyrrha Nikos was wiping the floor with Team CRDL. "Well done, miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."Glynda congratulated her.

"Thank you, professor." And with that, the Spartan left the stage.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparing match."Glynda stated. She then began to scan the crowd. "Any volunteers?"

Darrel raised his hand. "I wish to fight all of Team ACME."He said proudly. "Using a form."He added with a devilish smirk.

"Very well then."Glynda groaned.

While Darrel simply jumped from his seat, Team ACME simply strode in, weapons drawn.

"Gigantic ape."Darrel proclaimed. He convulsed in pain. His body grew larger. His head grew bigger, as did his teeth. His arms grew immensely, as did his legs.

He was covered in orange fur, had dark grey skin, and brown eyes. Darrel was now a 10 feet tall, 800lb _Gigantopithecus_. He then reared up to his full 10 feet height and roared out loud, and then he beat his chest.

While Emerald open fire with her revolvers, the others charged in. Darrel projected a light green shield around his body, preventing any of their attacks to pierce his hide.

Mercury went for a leaping kick to his mid-section, but Darrel just punched him so hard, he went flying straight through the wall. As for Cinder, he kicked her down and then sat on her.

He then grabbed Amy, and tossed her weapon aside. He manifested a green tree in his hand and he started bashing her with it while shouting in a buff voice, "EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!"

Since everyone else was out of the fight, he charged up to Emerald and back-handed her so hard, she flew up into the stands.

"Well then, I can most certainly say that Mr. Maximus has won this match."Glynda stated. Darrel then changed back.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Team RWBY was heading back to their dorms to decide about what to do for prom this weekend.

Blake got a text from Darrel: You still up for prom, Kitty cat?

Blake replied NO!

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Later that night…

"You what?!"Blake stated, slightly angered.

"We want you to go to prom."Ruby stated. "That's ridiculous."Blake retorted, raising her voice.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."Yang said reassuringly.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, you don't spend time with Darrel, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."Weiss listed.

"You think I care about grades?! People's lives are at stake!"Blake shouted.

"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick and the White Fang are up to."Yang stated.

"Thanks to you and Darrel, we know they're operating somewhere in southeast Vale!"Ruby stated. "And the Schnee Company record singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months."Weiss added on. "And don't forget their stolen military tech too."Yang added on.

"But there are still unanswered questions, like what is Operation: CE?"Blake stated with fear.

"Blake, you still won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open."Ruby stated.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy until the 20th, as well as one day."Yang stated.

"Prom will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it."Weiss said. "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!"Yang said with cheer, making the whole bottom bunk bounce.

"Excuse me?"Blake asked confused.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected."Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss and I are asked to pick up where they left off."Yang stated. "And now we can make sure that you and Darrel have the perfect night, far better than any of the other two dances we had."

"And once it is over, we just have a week or two left to study, and then we'll return to our search, rested and ready."Weiss stated.

"So, what do you think?"Ruby asked.

After a moment of silence…. "I think this is a colossal waste of time."Blake stated with annoyance. "I'll be in the library." And with that, she left.

"Great." Yang sighed. "She can't keep going like this."Weiss stated.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile in Team ACME's dorm, they were all recovering from the match; all had ice packs on at least some part of their body.

"Okay, what have we learned about our target?"Emerald said painfully.

"Never engage him; EVER!"Mercury said.

"I'm still picking fur out of my hair; and do you know how painful 800 pounds feels on your back?!"Cinder said with fear and annoyance.

Meanwhile, Amy was rocking back &amp; forth saying, "Not the broccoli, not the broccoli…"

"What's with your sis?"Emerald asked. "Let's say that she has a fear of broccoli; don't ask why, she forced me to not tell anyone about it."

"So, what do we do now?"Mercury inquired.

**Not so heavy on Darrel, but I just had to add the bit where Darrel got to throw down with them; props if you get the joke about EAT YOUR VEGETABLES bit. Also, from now on, I may supply a riddle for the next new form, and here is the next one: I'm from China, I have feathers, and you know what color they are; What extinct animal am i? If you get it right, and are an actual user, PM any ideas or anything that you think needs work, cause hey: no one is perfect!**

_**Gigantopithecus:**_** Gigantic ape**

**10 feet tall, 800lbs**

**Usage: Wrestler**

**Melee attacks: Fists**

**Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can create a skin shield: this is basically the same as aura, but it has different properties, like it only works skin deep. Also, a DNA-enhanced version can create weapons from its energy; think how Gara from Naruto does it, only they are made of energy**

**Appearance: one seen in this chapter**

**Until then, read &amp; review my friends!**


	30. Burning the Candle

**I'm back! I don't have much to say except that what Yang says to Blake is completely different to what she says in the show. Also, locke62, thanks for the idea, but I did change it up a bit, if that's okay with you.**

**And for those who did guess, some are right, some are wrong, and some; well said creature that you guessed may appear in another story I have planned.**

**Without further ado, let's get started!**

4 days later, the gang was still unable to get Blake to go to prom. Currently, Ruby, was moping about when Weiss slammed her palms on the table the red huntress sat.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth."The heiress asked. She displayed two types of tablecloths, both of which were of similar color. "Aren't they the same?"Ruby asked, confused.

Weiss sighs in frustration. "I don't even know why I asked."

Meanwhile, Yang and Dalton were setting up sound speakers. Yang then walks up to her sister. "So have you picked a dress out yet?"She asked.

"I did, but what's the point if Blake isn't going?"Ruby said glumly.

"Oh don't worry, she's going."Yang smirked. She then shouts to Weiss, "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!" "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"Weiss retorted.

Just then, the doors opened up, revealing the rest of Team DIMD, including Darrel.

"Prom is going to have fog machines? Two words: LA-ME!"Isaac stated, defending his girl. "Thank you for supporting my opinion."Weiss stated, as she zoomed to his side and gave him a kiss.

"And look who decided to get out of bed!" The two blonds state, referring to Darrel.

"Oh hahaha! FYI, I didn't lie in bed nearly all week! What am I, a couch potato?!"Darrel retorted.

"So, you ladies all excited for dress-up?"Matthew stated. "Very funny, dear!"Ruby said, laughing at what her boyfriend stated.

"Laugh all you want; I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!"Yang smirked with pride. "Hey, the only head your allowed to turn is mine, babe."Dalton stated, kissing his girlfriend, making her blush.

"What are all you guys wearing?"Weiss asked.

"Two words: Black-tie."Darrel stated, as did the rest of his team.

"How are you going to go without Blake?"Ruby asked with worry for her best friend.

"Oh don't worry; I've got a plan."Darrel said with pride. "And so do I."Yang stated. And with that, the two left the ballroom.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile, the previously mentioned Faunus is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her, still trying to get any info on the terrorist organization she was once aligned with.

Suddenly, a small bright red light appears on her screen. Moving up and down, her eyes follow it down to her hand, and then it disappears entirely.

She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking amongst the masses is the culprit.

She turns back to the computer, and she starts typing on the keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red dot points up again on the screen moving around in circles until she scowls and pounds her fists on the table fed up with this.

She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its purser turn the corner, only for Blake to bump into none other than Yang.

"Hellooooo!"The blonde greets her in a sing-songy voice. "What are you…"Blake questioned, surprised.

Yang grabs her arm. "We need to talk." And with that, they whisked away.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Blake and Yang were now in an empty classroom. "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you're may as well just save your breath."Blake stated, as she paced back and forth.

Yang, who was sitting cross-legged on the center desk stated, "I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down."Yang said with concern. "I don't have the luxury to slow down."Blake said, irritated. "It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."Yang said reassuringly. "The necessity is stopping Torchwick."Blake argued.

"And we're going to."Yang stated. She then pats the part of the desk across from her. "But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Blake sighed. "Fine." And she sits down.

"I was going to tell you about my past, but instead, I'll tell you about Darrel's." Blake's attention was already grabbed. Yang took a deep breath.

"You see, not long after he escaped to Vale, he then started training with all of his forms at Gorgon Hill. He practically lived there, living off the land, feeding on whatever he could find; and he was only 10 to 12 years old."Yang explained somberly.

"After he did this, he then started searching nearly the entire kingdom for any White Fang activity, trying to get any idea on their next move. It's quite a shocker that he didn't come across you."Yang explained and then joked, which made Blake snicker.

"I had already made friends with him, after 2 weeks of school starting, and he was rather friendly."She said with slight happiness, but her tone saddened. "Unfortunately, he continued his search until the 3rd month of our junior year. He was about to immediately leave after school was dismissed for fall break, but…"She said, dragging her sentence on.

"But what?"Blake asked, curious.

"I was able to get him to stop completely. He started enjoying life. Hell, I even asked him out!"She joked. Blake glared at her. "Don't worry, it was only one date, and he decided that we stay friends."

Yang then gripped Blake's hand. "Blake, the reason he fell in love with you was because he could sense your pain and sadness from being discriminated, and he felt the same way because he other people ridiculed him for protecting Faunus, and although he didn't show it, it hurt him deep inside. But, when he met you, he felt a heck of lot happier in his life."Yang stated with sadness. 'And now for the coup de grace.' Yang thought.

"Okay Darrel, time for the icing on the cake!"Yang called out, and Blake looked around to find him.

Suddenly, he as a black-feathered, red-scaled, and icy blue-eyed, _Microraptor_ materialized from in the back. "About time I could add my two cents in!"He said in a high-pitched, throaty voice. He then spread his short wings and then glided downwards; of course, he did have to stop once or twice. He eventually landed in front of the desk and then changed back.

He walked up to Blake. "Blake, you are special to the people around, and you would be breaking my heart if you got too caught up in this investigation."He said with sorrow.

He then got down on his knees and he held his hands in a pleading manner and tears started to well up in his eyes. "I care for you more than anyone else, so can't you trust me when I say I'm with you all the way?!"He begged. "Please Blake; you are my one true love."He added, holding his arms out.

Blake had broken down in tears. "Oh, Darrel…." Was all she could say before she tackled him to the ground and started laying kiss after kiss on his face. "Darrel, I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot! Our love means so much more than this investigation, and I let it cloud up my head, and I'm sorry!" She started sobbing into his shoulder, and he simply wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm going to let you two reconnect, okay?"Yang stated, and then she left.

**(SCENE CHANGE! And what you just read give you the feels?!)**

Saturday, day of Prom. Yang, decked out in a white dress that did show off her cleavage, stood as a receptionist. Dalton did wear black tie attire and he stood nearby. Weiss wore a similar dress to what she wore to homecoming, and Isaac did wear black tie attire; both were discussing something, most likely plans in the future.

The doors opened up, and there stood Ruby and Matthew. Ruby wore a simple red dress that was similar to previous ones, but this one had mesh netting and it hugged her figure more, and she wore red tinted-high heels. Matt wore black tie attire.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Yang said, ecstatic.

"Ah, can we have a talk about how Weiss fights in these?"Ruby said sheepishly, motioning to her heels. She was having a little difficulty walking but Matt was did hold her up. Yang giggled at how her sister tried to walk.

Meanwhile outside, Darrel was walking to the ballroom in black tie attire, struggling with his tie. "Dirty stinking necktrap!"Darrel grunted.

"I'll say it once, and I'll say it again; you look good in a suit."Blake stated from behind him. She wore a similar dress to her one back during homecoming, but this one hugged her figure more. She also wore more eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and light blush. She also wore a teal bow.

"Wow, you look beautiful. Shall we?"Darrel said. "We shall."

Inside, the girls danced with their respective boyfriends in the Waltz. "I'm so glad I took that dance class."Darrel stated. "You took a dance glass?"Blake giggled.

"It was my cousin Alexa's idea!" "Whatever; at least it paid off."Blake rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and he held her close to him.

That is when he noticed that the music they were playing was a slow version of Mos Eisley Cantina. 'Looks like Yang took my advice.' Earlier, when they played the normal paced version of this, the guys dipped their girlfriends and kissed them; because that's something every guy wants to do with their girl, right?

Just then, the door opened up, and lo and behold were Mercury in a suit, Emerald in a green dress, and Amy in a bright orange dress.

But, where's Cinder?

**So, now we now Darrel's full story! And also, in the next chapter, Ruby will have a little help with Cinder, and here is the riddle for what animal the next form is: I live on two continents, I'm really known, and I only died out 10,000 years ago; what am I?**

_**Microraptor-**_** tiny thief**

**Nearly 3 feet long, barely over 2 pounds**

**Usage: Scout**

**Melee attacks: N/A**

**Abilities: Camouflage- same way that the **_**Coelophysis**_** has it. A DNA-enhanced version can fire it feathers off, which grow back. These feathers either explode on contact, skewer their opponent, and can be infused with Dust, mainly fire, ice, and electric Dust.**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	31. Dance Dance Infiltration

**I'm back! **

**And to those who did guess, almost all of you were right!**

**So without further ado!**

Everyone was enjoying their time at prom. Currently, Darrel was telling everyone, sans JNPR, a little more about himself.

"So, Darrel, is there anything you can't into?"Blake asked. "Well, there are arthropods, sharks, sauropods, and most ornithopods, amongst others."He stated.

"What's an ornithopod?"Weiss asked. "They're dinosaurs that are like cows, deer, and buffalo of the dinosaurs, and have lack any way of attack; the only reason why I have a few are because the smaller ones are very quick on their feet."

"What has to be the weirdest form you have?"Weiss asked. "That's a tough one, but that would have to be a dinosaur the size of a pigeon that glides using bat feathers."He stated "Okay that has to take the cake when it comes to weirdness."

"So, who wants to hear about how I stayed alive at Gorgon Hill for nearly 3 years?"Darrel said with a little humor.

"Okay, now I have to hear about this."Blake stated.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Jaune and Pyrrha were alone at a balcony. "Hey Pyrrha?"Jaune asked. "Yes, Jaune?"

"Why did you choose me over any other guy?"He asked, a little nervous.

"You see, I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise."The Spartan said with slight worry.

She then turned his back to him. "But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place; everyone assumes I'm too good for them." She turned to face him again and cupped his cheek. "But you didn't; you saw me just as you did any other person, and to be quite honest, hadn't Darrel intervene and help, I would've taken upon his help." The two then shared a kiss.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Darrel felt like he soiled himself! Why? Because he saw Blake and Amy having a stare down.

"Hello, Darrel. I see you still have a girlfriend."Amy said with venom.

"You know what? Leave, before I lose my cool in front of my man."Blake said, irked at her appearance. And the villainous blonde left. The couple then continued to dance.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

While Ruby and Yang were having a conversation about how good tonight was they were about to witness something they never thought they would see.

The music changed to Party Rock &amp; Shine remix, and Darrel and Jaune were break-dancing like there was no tomorrow. As the two continued to dance, the crowd was eating it up! Even Blake and Pyrrha joined in for an assist.

Unknown to them, Mercury, Emerald, and Amy were planning their next move. "It appears that all the dancers have partners."Emerald stated. "Especially our target, the little slemo!"Amy added.

"How long do I have?"Cinder asked over an earpiece."

"You should probably be home before midnight, at best."Amy stated.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Cinder stood a fair distance from the CCT. Her mission: get any and all information on Darrel Maximus.

Darrel and Ruby meanwhile, were standing near a window, waiting for Matt and Blake to come back from the bathrooms. They walked outside out to the balcony and saw a figure leaping across rooftops.

Sensing danger, Ruby darted off while Darrel remained motionless.

"Deadly knife tooth."He proclaimed.

He convulsed in pain. He became slightly smaller and switched to a quadruped stance. His head gained a little more muscle. Emerging from his sharp teeth, were two 9-inch long canines. His neck became thicker. His arms and legs became thicker and terminated in sharp claws. A short tail erupted from his posterior.

He had a tawny lion-style fur covering hid body, and dirty white fur on his underside. A pair of short cat ears emerged from the back of his head. His eyes were a dark blue.

Darrel was now a 4 feet tall, 6 feet long, 350lb _Smilodon_. He then began to glow a vibrant orange before he teleported away.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Outside the CCT, Cinder dressed as a cat burglar, stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She then drags him behind some bushes.

Once inside, she encounters more guards. "Excuse me," a guard stated, 'getting' her attention. "no one is allowed in this area." Cinder made no motion of stopping. She then charged forward at him as he opens fire with his pistol. She managed to overpower him, as well as two other guards.

Two guards are shown to be on an elevator. Just then, the elevator doors open to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices their fallen comrades nearby, and they grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks on to the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Ruby approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps and pulls her scroll out, dialing for her weapon locker at which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose.

Meanwhile, on the balcony part of the building, Darrel has just now teleported there. "Man, short-range teleporting takes a lot more out of me than I thought."He said in a gruff voice.

He peers in to see the elevator door open to show Cinder with the two knocked out guards. He begins to align his body for a pounce.

Inside, Cinder walks to one of the several computers, logged in, and then accessed the Internet. She typed in Darrel Maximus, but to her shock, nothing came up! "Surely, that boy must have some form of social media!"Cinder said, gritting her teeth.

Just then, the sound of glass shattering filled the room. "Oh I do have social media; I just keep it in private from Internet Predators."He growled.

If it isn't the experiment."Cinder insulted. "And if it isn't the head villain conspiring against Vale."

With a flash, Cinder formed a black bow and fired wave after wave of explosive/fire arrows, all of which missed. Darrel ran around Cinder so fast, it looked like he was everywhere. Cinder saw multiple saber-cats surrounding her and they began to speed-blitzing her, generating static electricity in the process. He then pounces on top of her and yellow electricity starts arcing from his body. He lets out a roar and discharges a blast wave of electricity, short-circuiting the computers, and also knocking Cinder out.

He heard the elevator door open once more, and he saw Ruby. "What happened and what did I miss?"

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was nearly midnight. Teams WBY and IMD were in RWBY's dorm, waiting for their team leaders. Just then, they heard they heard the door open to show the shape-shifter and the red huntress.

Blake grabbed Darrel by his shirt and then pinned him to the door. "Where in the name of Oum have you two been?!"Blake shouted, angry since the leaders left prom early.

The two leaders then explained everything.

"So let us get this straight: you two saw someone leaping across roof-tops that you suspected was villainous, and Darrel turned into a saber-tooth, teleported there, fought the person who turned out to be Cinder, defeated her, and took her to Ozpin's office, and in the end, got her and her team kicked out of Beacon?"Weiss summed up their adventure.

"Pretty much."The two leaders stated.

**You heard it right: Cinder and Amy Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai have been kicked out, son! These guys will be laying low for the rest of this story, and won't become relevant until my sequel to this one!**

**Sorry that you guys didn't get to see Cinder double-teamed; I couldn't exactly think on how to incorporate Darrel into that scenario.**

**Next chapter will be my last OC chapter for this story- Darrel's 18****th**** birthday! Expect the ending to be rather…adult.**

_**Smilodon Fatalis- Deadly Knife Tooth**_

**4 feet tall, 6 feet long, 350lbs**

**Usage: Mauler**

**Melee attacks: Teeth &amp; claws**

**Abilities: DNA-enhanced versions can teleport, but unlike the **_**Deinonychus'**_** version, it's short-ranged instead of being able to use more frequently.**

**Also, its special attack is speed-blitzing their enemies and generating static electricity, and then releasing it in an area of effect. Think a fusion of Double Team, Extreme Speed, and Discharge all rolled into one.**

**Appearance: the one seen in the chapter**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	32. Happy Birthday!

**I'm back! And I shall say this: expect the ending to be homage to the creator of Vault of Vytal!**

It was May 13. Blake had just woken up and she noticed that her teammates weren't in their dorm. She found a note that said, 'Meet us in the ballroom when you've woken up and got dressed. From: Ruby.'

As soon as finished her morning routine and got dressed, she made her way to the ballroom.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

When Blake made her way to the ballroom, she was taken aback. There were tables set up with green cloths, bright green dinosaur-shaped balloons tied to the walls, and there were posters of all kinds of prehistoric animals plastered on the walls. She saw Ruby, Weiss, &amp; Yang setting more stuff.

"There you are, Blake!"Ruby stated. "What's going on?"Blake asked.

"Today is your boyfriend's 18th birthday!"Yang cheered.

Blake's eyes widened at this revelation. "He's turning 18 today?!"

"Yep; today marks his first day into manhood!"Weiss stated.

"So what are you guys getting him?"Blake asked.

"Me and Yang are giving him and upgrade for his ax that will allow him to fire while in melee mode."Ruby stated.

"Team JNPR is getting him a set of music tapes."Yang stated.

"I heard that his team is getting him a pack of prehistory games."Weiss stated.

"And what are you getting him?"Ruby asked.

Blake thought about it for a minute or two. "Something a little personal; something we've both been wanting."She said with a smile. "By the way, where is he?"

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Currently, the birthday boy was in his dorm room, sound asleep that is until he felt a crushing force on his body. He awoke to a pair of golden eyes.

"Good morning, Blake." "Happy birthday, Danny."She said with love.

"So I take it that I start my b-day off by waking up to see my girlfriend?"She simply nodded and then wrapped him in a passionate kiss. "So, where do you want to start?"

"I would like to visit my grandfather."He said saddened. She held him close while stroking his back. "It's okay that you miss him; I still miss my family to this day."Blake stated, shedding a few tears.

"Let me just get dressed and then we can head out."Darrel stated.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

RWY, JNPR, and IMD were gathered in the ballroom. "Okay, so gifts are done; Ren, is his cake in the oven?"Yang stated. Ren nodded. "Good. Now Weiss, are the party games set up?"

"Yang, he's turning 18, not 10!" "I mean is Nientdo Wii game system set up?" "Oh, than it is then."

"So, besides getting the rest of the food ready, we're done! If only Blake can keep him occupied long enough…"Ruby stated.

"I'm pretty sure that when Blake's with him, he isn't leaving her side anytime soon."Yang said with a seductive tone.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

After visiting Thomas's grave, the couple went to an old favorite for Darrel: Dinosaur World. Currently, the two were overlooking a plain with fiberglass dinosaur statues, among them were two _T-rexes _on opposite sides of the plain.

"Looks like something straight from Lost World."Darrel stated. "Of course most of these models are considered outdated these days."

"Of course you would try to make something like this sound slightly dull."Blake stated. "You make me sound like Weiss. Besides, that was the professor side of me speaking."

"So, where do you would like to go after here?"Blake asked. "Why not head back to the Greek restaurant?"He suggested. "Sure."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

The two lovebirds were now at a secluded section of the park. They were both lying down in the grass, underneath the shade of an apple tree.

Blake was by Darrel's side, nuzzling her against his side, purring. "What is with the surplus of love? Not that I mind?"Darrel asked. "Today's your birthday, and as your girlfriend, I shall shower you with love."She stated, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "I love you." "I love you too."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was now late evening. Blake was told by Yang to bring the B-boy back to Beacon. Now, the two were on their way to the ballroom.

"Why are you taking me to the ballroom?"Darrel asked. "There's something I've got to show you!"Blake stated.

When they entered, they noticed that the lights were off, but they didn't stay off for long.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"Darrel's closest friends cheered.

Darrel's reaction was flabbergasted. "Wow, just wow!" was all he could say.

"So, what do you think?"Ruby asked. "You guys did well; I love all the nostalgia"

"Oh, and there's someone here to see you."Yang said in a sing-songy voice.

Just then, Darrel felt something or someone grip the backside of his leg. He looked down, and it was Catherine, his baby sister! She now wore a bright pink shirt, blue jeans, and pink booties. "You can walk now!"He said proud of her. "Bubby."His baby sister was able to get out. "And you can talk too!" He grabbed his sister and he held her close to him, all the while he felt Blake wrap her left arm around his shoulders.

His mom &amp; dad soon came in, and Catherine reached out for her mommy, who was handed back to her. "She started walking and talking a little while back."Darrel's mom, Jean stated. "And I missed it? RATS!"

"Alright, let's kick this party off with a Yang!"Yang cheered. "Damn it, Yang!"Blake said, booing at her joke.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Much later in the evening, it was time for gifts. Darrel had already received the gift from RWY, his team, and JNPR. His parents gave him a photo collage of him and Thomas **(AN: that is something I do have; the photo collage is center stage for a shrine I dedicate to my grandfather.)**

Just then, Ironwood walked in. "Mr. Maximus, I too have a gift for you." He motioned for him to follow the general, as did everyone else. They arrived at where the airships were and Darrel noticed that there was a massive green tarp covering something up.

"Alright men, remove the tarp!" The tarp revealed something that got Darrel down on his hands and knees and started praising it.

"Mr. Maximus, I give you the Atlesian Skyhopper!" "I thought stuff like this weren't supposed to be unveiled to the public."Darrel stated, composing himself. "Well Ozpin caved me in and this is only the prototype; the real deal won't be out for another 3 years."Ironwood explained.

"Also, inside you should find in the storage compartment, is something that you thought was broken, but has been remade." Darrel bolted inside, and he returned holding Ol'Painless! The only difference was that it was green with red highlights.

"Best. Birthday. EVER!"Darrel cheered.

**(SCENE CHANGE! Also a warning, this may get a little M-rated; you've been warned!)**

It was now going on 10. Darrel was told that Blake wanted to give her gift to him in private. He was handed a note that said, 'I'll be waiting, my love', an address to a hotel, and a room key.

He found said hotel and then went to the room. It was roughly big as a Beacon dorm, but besides a bathroom, there was only a queen-sized bed.

"Blake, I'm here!"Darrel announced. "Just give me few minutes!"She exclaimed.

Darrel looked around and saw that there were candles lit up, most likely for setting the mood.

"Okay, ready for your gift?"Blake asked but with more loving tone. "YES!"He said like a child.

Darrel turned his head towards the door... and that is when he felt all the air knocked out of his lungs.

Blake stood there, cat ears exposed, wearing purple two-piece lingerie that was revealing and semi see-through. There was also a bright red bow in the center of the bra.

Darrel tried to keep himself from fainting. Blake strode towards the bed with a predatory look in her eyes, and then pinned him to the bed. "Do you want to know what your gift is?"She asked with a sultry tone. She whispered in her ear, "Me." She then straddled his waist. "So, do you like your gift?"

Darrel gripped her arms. "Why yes," He then flipped her so that he was on top. "but I would much rather love to play with it~"

**You read right: Blake and Darrel are going from 2nd base, skipping third, and then having sex tonight! Darrel doesn't have to worry about getting Blake pregnant since she isn't in heat yet, and that won't happen until she's 22.**

**So here's your riddle for the next form: I'm the biggest flyer, I'm named after a god, and my diet is being debated on; what am i?**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	33. Field Trip

**I'm back! And those who wanted to see Blake and Darrel's time; you won't because this story is staying teen!**

**And those who did guess, you're right!**

**Let's get started.**

It was May 20th. The day 1st year Beacon Academy among others were sent off on their first official missions.

However, after Blake and Darrel returned from their special night, Yang teased them to no end; but the couple didn't care at all.

Meanwhile, Darrel had just gotten back from his chat with Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood. As he was heading back to his dorm, he was suddenly yanked into RWBY's dorm. Inside were the rest of his team as well as Team RWBY.

"You know, before we go off to our first missions, why don't we spend a little time together?"Yang suggested. She then pulled out a small brown cylinder.

"What's that?"Ruby asked. "Dad sent something to us. I thought we could open it together."Yang stated.

"Eek! Something from home!" Ruby cheered. The red huntress dashed to Yang's side and tried to reach it.

Yang gave the cartridge a light shake, and out came a small grey cylinder. The object began shaking until it formed a small grey dog.

Everyone eyed the puppy with wonder, fear, and concern, until it gave two yips. Ruby and Yang gave out cries of cheer, while everyone else, sans DIMD freaked out, with Blake hiding behind her boyfriend.

"Ah! Zwei!"Ruby cheered.

"He sent a dog?!"Dalton shouted, surprised. "In the mail?!"Weiss added.

Ruby held the little pup as he licked her face. "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time."Yang stated.

"Your father or the dog?"Isaac asked rhetorically.

Weiss leaned in to get a better look at him. "Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling…"She stated with slight anger, but Zwei's adorable face broke her. "mutt is going wiv wif us forewer?"She said in a cute manner. She started tickling his nose. "Aww, isn't he adorable?"

"Please keep him away from my belongings."Blake said fearfully from behind Darrel.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?"Glynda's voice stated over the intercom.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week."

Zwei meanwhile was greeting his new friends, even though Blake was reluctant to greet him. Yang pulled a letter out. "Dear girls, I'm leaving the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you need. Love you both, Taiyang."Yang read out loud.

She held the cartridge upside down and several dog food cans fell out and spread into a pile. "What is he supposed to do with that?"Weiss inquired. Yang gave it a shake and out came a can opener.

Yang then tossed the cartridge away, which was grabbed by Darrel and looked into it with dumbfoundness. 'And now I've seen TARDIS mail order' He thought.

"Well that settles it! Come on guys and gals, Zwei will be here when we get back."Yang stated.

As they left Weiss stated, "Oh I'll miss you so much! We're going to be the best of friends! I can't wait to see you again!"

One by one, they left the dorm until only Ruby remained, who stared at Zwei until she had an idea.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Ruby soon joined up with her team and her friends, carrying a Beacon backpack. Among them, were students from all 4 kingdoms.

Glynda quieted them down for Ozpin.

Ruby placed her backpack her backpack along with the rest of her team's and Darrel's cargo. Ruby shook her head. 'Darrel always over packs when it comes to anything lengthy.' She thought.

"Prof. Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."Glynda stated.

Ozpin then took the stage. "Today we stand together, united: Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale; the 4 kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end."Ozpin began.

"It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was fought about much more than where the borders lie or who traded with whom…but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons; one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression."Ozpin continued.

"And as you all are aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the many core aspects of art: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity-through diversity. And none express that more than one of my pupils: Darrel Maximus." Ozpin said a few more things regarding missions before he called Darrel forward.

"While he was named after a character from a book, he expresses all of the traits I've stated through one thing: compassion for all races, human and Faunus. He cares about the safety of others, for he values his life as much as anyone else's. I've called him up here to motivate you further." And with that, Ozpin left the stage.

"Here's what I'll say: When you are out there on the field, be considerate of those around you. If you've got any bad blood with anyone, I suggest you let it go, for if you hold onto your anger towards someone and let it cloud your judgment, it may very well get you killed, as well as your allies. In conclusion, be friendly to citizens, allies, and most importantly, friends and family."Darrel then bowed and everyone applauded him and he went back to his spot where Blake tackled him and passionately kissed him, dipping him in the process.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast."Ruby stated.

"Yeah, we'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night!"Yang said, pumped up.

"Let's check Search &amp; Destroy."Weiss acknowledged. RWBY and DIMD walked up to a mission board. "Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out."Ruby pointed out. "Well, it is in the southeast."Blake also pointed out. "Sounds perfect!"Yang stated.

Ruby selected it and typed in team names RWBY and DIMD and unexpectedly, it accepted them! Well that was surprising."Weiss stated.

"Even though we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students, I've made an exception because Darrel here is among our strongest students, if not the strongest on the male side."Ozpin stated.

"Thank you White Fang!"Darrel said with pride.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, Prof. Ozpin."Ruby thanked him.

"Don't thank me for this; teamwork and persistence have carried you 8 far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."Ozpin stated and then walked off.

They all looked at each other in concern and slight worry.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

The 7 young men and women were heading to their airships to take them to the southeast.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting."Yang stated. "But it is the truth."Blake said.

"It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!"Ruby said, trying to lift their spirits.

"Can someone remind me why I'm carrying Darrel's weapons?!"Dalton said slightly annoyed. They looked around and saw no sign of the shape-shifter.

Just then, they heard a loud flapping sound and a huge shadow flew over them.

A _Quetzalcoatlus _with white and black scales, red scales around its eyes, an orange beak, and small orange eyes landed in-front of them.

"Darrel, is that you?"Blake asked. "The one and only!"He said in a throaty voice.

"Now i get it!"Isaac said, face-palming. "Get what"Weiss inquired.

"Boss said he wanted to take a different means of transportation that wasn't a bullhead."Matthew explained.

"So, you turned into the biggest flyer of them all?"Yang said rhetorically. "Yep: 40 feet wingspan, 16 feet tall, and yet, I only weigh 500lbs."

"How is that possible?!"Weiss asked. "Two words: Lightweight bones."

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!"A random Beacon student stated.

They all flocked towards the team. "Velvet, are you okay?"Blake asked, concerned for a fellow Faunus. "I'm fine; I had Yatsuhasi to look out for me."The rabbit Faunus stated.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago; what happened?"Weiss asked, concerned as well.

"Nothing happened. it was just...there was so many."Velvet said, slightly scared. "Oh, but don't worry; you first years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."Velvet stated. She then noticed the enormous pterosaur. "Plus, you've got one heck of a fighter."

"Right:ME!"Darrel said with bravado. With that, Velvet caught up with her team.

"We can do this; we've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now!"Ruby said seriously. Matt did give Ruby a little peck on the cheek for the confidence vote.

"Right!"Darrel stated.

"Plus, it won't only be us out there- we'll be working alongside a genuine huntsman!"Ruby said excited.

"Yeah!"The blondes shouted.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

When they got to the airships and they saw who it was, their responses were shock, disgust, embarrassment, and Darrel had his beak agape, eyes about to pop out.

Their huntsman was...Oobleck!

"Why hello, ladies and gentlemen! Who's ready to fight for their lives?!"Oobleck shouted.

"Put a bullet in me brain, doc!"Darrel said, afraid.

**While this one isn't all the interesting as some of my other ones, this is just buildup for Mt. Glenn.**

**Here's the riddle: I'm a theropod, but i eat plants, and i'm disproportionate;what am i?**

**Quetzalcoatlus- Aztec god**

**40 feet wingspan, 16 feet tall, 500lbs**

**Usage:Long-distance flyer**

**Melee Attacks: Beak**

**Abilities: By absorbing energy from the sun, a DNA-enhanced version can fire a yellow beam of energy from its beak.**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends! **


	34. Claws!

**I'm back! This one is lengthy, so strap yourselves in for some action and background on the other three members of Team DIMD!**

**And those who guessed are correct!**

**Without further ado, let's get started!**

RWBY and DIMD couldn't believe it: their huntsman was Oobleck.

"Professor Oobleck?"Darrel questioned, unsure.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, ladies &amp; gentlemen. Seeing as you've accepted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather, we'll be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable location we may stumble upon. I've packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our course and readied the airship."Oobleck explained, pacing back and forth.

He then gripped Darrel's beak and looked him in the eye. "And its Dr. Oobleck."He said firmly. "I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much."

Darrel had Blake rub the area of his beak that was sore where Oobleck gripped it.

"Come now, children! According to my schedule, we're already three minutes behind...schedule." And with that, he zoomed to the bullhead.

"Well, alright then. Looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck-"Ruby stated, trying to lift their spirits, but to no avail.

"Save the world?!"Nora said excited. Behind them, was the rest of Team JNPR. "You're going on world saving missions without us?"Nora said, sounding hurt. "I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though...Ren."Nora said, 'angered' at her partner.

"Sounds exciting! Where are you going?"Jaune asked. "Oh, just outside the kingdom."Ruby stated.

"Hey, so are we!"Nora said, bubbly as usual. "Ren and Nora want to shadow your father at C-ville, Darrel."Pyrrha said to him. "Oh really now?" "We set out tomorrow."Ren stated.

"Then you can party with us tonight!"Neptune stated, as now joined the group with Sun.

Darrel, for some odd reason, snapped his beak near Sun's head. "Hey, what the hell, dude?!"Sun said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry; I've haven't had much to eat today."He said sheepishly.

"Then I've got just the thing."Matthew stated. He pulled out a small brown paper bag, and inside were dozens of rats and lizards. Darrel plunged his beak into the bag, devouring its contents.

"So, the two of us are shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."Neptune explained, trying to sound cool.**(Even though, he's not!)** Jaune thought it was cool.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always blowing up and crap. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's...normal."Sun explained.

Ruby was about to say something, but Oobleck told them that they had only had 4 minutes left. "Well...uh...wish us luck." And with that, they departed, and Darrel already finished his meal and spread his wings.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Teams RWBY and DIMD sat in the same airship as they flew over the kingdom, with Darrel flying alongside them.

"I never saw you as much of a fighter."Yang stated.

"I admit, I fancy myself more as an...intellectual. But, I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles."Oobleck stated.

"Like the mushroom?"Ruby questioned. "Those are truffles."Blake corrected. "Like the sprout?" "Those are brussels."Yang corrected.

"Besides, given my experience in the field of history, as well as my dabbling in archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular...assignment."Oobleck explained.

"What does that mean?"Weiss asked. "What a preposterous question! Why, history is the backbone of our very society!"Oobleck stated. "And that means what?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. But, it is also the location of one of the kingdoms greatest failures."Oobleck stated.

"Mt. Glenn."Matt said. "That's right! It was an expansion of Vale...but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."Dalton added.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder..."Oobleck stated.

"And a likely place for a hideout."Blake muttered. "Precisely!"Darrel said, albeit only Blake could hear him over the wind.

They soon came across Mt. Glenn, a ruined city with damaged buildings and cracked streets. 'Reminds me of Fallout a little bit.'Darrel thought.

The bullhead quickly descended and Oobleck, Team RWBY, and IMD jumped from the bullhead, while Darrel landed not far from them, changed back, and ran up to join them. All 8 students stood with weapons drawn, while Oobleck simply sipped from his mug. Their bullhead departed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may still be students but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"Oobleck instructed.

"Sir yes sir!"Dalton shouted, saluting. Yang and Isaac face-palmed at his behavior.

"Team DIMD, why have you brought so much gear?"Oobleck stated. "Blame this guy!"Dalton shouted, pointing to Darrel. "Hey, I brought this stuff because I see missions that take us into dangerous lands as camping."The shape-shifter stated.

"And you Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."Oobleck instructed. "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet; so I didn't it."Ruby argued. "Very well Ms. Rose you may leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return."Oobleck instructed.

Ruby tried to make something up. "Young lady! What in the world could you possibly have in that bag could be so important to bring with you?"Oobleck demanded.

Just then, Zwei's head popped out of her bag. Everyone looked at her with confusion, while Darrel face-palmed. "Get back in the bag."She whispered to him.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle, teaming with death and hostility, and you brought...a dog?!"Oobleck said, appearing to sound angry. "Genius!" Suddenly, he grabbed the dog.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"Oobleck said with 'glee'?

"I'm a genius!"Ruby said confidently. Weiss, Yang, Darrel, Isaac, Dalton face-palmed, while Matt kissed her.

"So, what are your orders, doctor?"Blake asked. Straight to the chase. I like it."Oobleck stated. Darrel wrapped his arm around her. "That's my girl for you." Zwei was released and scampered back to Ruby.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot-spot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being...Grimm."Oobleck stated.

"Uh...what?"Ruby questioned. "Grimm; a Creature of Grimm, approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment."Oobleck instructed.

"WHAT?!"Yang stated.

They all turned their heads to see a lone Beowolf. "Dalton, hand me my sniper rifle."Darrel asked. The blonde handed him Ol'Painless Prime, chambered a round, and fired, the demon's head removed from its shoulders.

"All too easy."Darrel said like a certain villain. "That gunshot will attract attention of others."Blake acknowledged. Darrel took out one of his shots, injected it into his arm, and his Aura returned to full capacity. "Let them come; Class-1 Grimm are no match for me."

"That's the spirit! Alright ladies and gentlemen, show me what you're capable of."Oobleck instructed.

"Cover your ears, Zwei."Ruby said, as she placed Crescent Rose in scythe form in front of her.

Dalton and Yang brandished their gloves/gauntlets, and they punched/slashed Beowolves.

Several more followed the two, while others noticed Blake and by far, Darrel's most disproportionate form yet.

He had a small head with small leaf-shaped teeth. He also had a short crest on the back of his head. A long neck led to a bulbous body. His arms were relatively long, but were tipped with 3 1meter long curved claws. Legs were short and stocky, and tipped with four short claws, one of which pointed backwards. He had a short tail that came to a tapering end.

His topside was olive green with a pale orange-red underside. He had white spots going across the top half of his back. Claw were bone white. Eyes were orange with black circular irises.

Darrel was a 33 feet long, 16 feet tall, 7ton _Therizinosaurus. _He spread his arms out wide, displaying his claws, and let out a loud shrill shriek.

The Beowolves were now joined by others as they charged them on two fronts.

Blake had a determined look on she barely drew Gambol Shroud from its sheath before a Beowolf attacked. She used a Shadow Clone to evade it and then sliced the thing in half. She attacked another with a flurry of kicks and sliced it in two. Another was also killed in the same way as the first.

Blake looked over to Darrel who was now a Clawnado, spinning in a circle and slicing through any Beowolf, turning them into Swiss cheese or slicing them into three pieces. His claws lit up with red energy before he fired a volley of claw-shaped projectiles that turned the rest into ash.

They looked over to Weiss and Isaac being pursued by another pack, with Isaac constantly teleporting from building to fire rounds into the pack, taking a few out.

Weiss wiped out two wolves with a flurry of stabs and slashes before zooming forward and perforating the rest. One tried to get a lucky hit in, but its head was decapitated by Isaac.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Matt were firing sniper/shotgun rounds/ shells into their own pack, mowing them down. They charged forward and sliced the last two in half.

Oobleck inspected their work.

"Piece of cake!"Ruby said confident. "You said it!"Darrel said in a scratchy voice.

Suddenly, they heard several raptorial shrieks, and were soon surrounded by a new Grimm.

They were as big as a Beowolf, but resembled a raptor of popular media. They were completely black with bone spikes on their backs, and their characteristic Grimm mask.

"Darrel, what are they?"Blake asked.

"Dromator, a Raptor Grimm that was the dinosaurs' answer to the Beowolf. Weakness: Glass cannon."Darrel explained.

"So, they can dish out the pain, but they can't take any?"Yang asked. "Exactly."

The Raptors attack, displaying their 6-inch long toe-claws as they leaped several feet into the air.

RWBY and IMD managed to deal with the ones that attacked them; Darrel had a little more trouble since he could only handle so many leaping at him.

One of them tried to climb onto his back, but Blake stabbed it with Gambol Shroud in the back, and pulled it down so hard, she bisected it! "No one is killing my boyfriend!"She said with anger.

Darrel's claws once again lit up with energy and he managed to disintegrate the last of them. "Anyone else want a piece of me?!"He shouted.

He heard some heavy plodding and he turned his head towards the source and he was meet with a grotesque Grimm.

It was 4 meters tall and 5 meters long. It had a large long head with blunt, thick, and also sharp teeth. Its back was covered in armor and spikes and had legs that ended in two cloven hooves. And of course their was that characteristic mask.

"And what is that?"Weiss inquired. "An Entelodemon, a Grimm that resembles an Entelodont, which were animals that in a nutshell, pigs with a mouth full of deadly teeth and a bad attitude."

The demonic pig then curled into its death-ball and hurtled towards Darrel. "Darrel, look out!"Blake shouted.

Darrel placed his claws in front of him and he formed a red energy shield in front of him. He blocked the attack and then uppercut the pig. His left claw extended and formed an extra set of red energy claws and then he thrust his energy claws into its stomach, the claws erupting from its back. The creature then disintegrated. Darrel roared out victoriously.

"Don't celebrate just yet, I'm certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"Oobleck stated.

Over the course of several hours, they slaughter Grimm.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

In the midday, Oobleck was examining a bush for some reason. Team RWBY was exhausted from their work, while Team DIMD is sitting over some ruins, having lunch, while Darrel was browsing on a tree. "Hey, can we have some of that?"Ruby asked weakly. "Sure."

"Good work, ladies and gentlemen! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector! Moving on!"Oobleck stated.

As they traverse, Yang asked, "Hey doc, you know I actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action, like fighting or at least helping us fight?"Yang asked, rather annoyed.

"Ah, but I'm in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism, ladies and gentlemen. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that?"Oobleck stated.

"I do!"Darrel stated. "I was born to be a hero, a protector."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

"Tell me Dalton, why did you choose this line of work? Surely, much like your father Lance Goldenrod, you would be exploring the stars."Oobleck stated.

"Well, my uncle was the one who looked after me when my dad was up at the space station. He showed me his war memorial wall when I was a boy, and he hooked on it; next thing I knew, I was shooting my uncle's old BB gun at 12 years old."Dalton explained.

"And you Yang, why did you choose this line of work?"

"I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world, and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, you know."Yang stated.

"I see."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

"What about you, Mr. Reinhbach, a boy born into a company that provides Remnant's main supply of sea-food, you would find yourself out on a boat, hauling up the catch of the day; instead, you're here slaying Grimm, why?"Oobleck asked.

"It's quite easy: revenge. When I was on a winter hike with my father, Ernest Von Reinhbach. When all of a sudden, a cold weather Ursa attacked. It slaughtered my father and gave me a nasty scar to boot. In a fit of rage, I vivisected the thing with my father's blade. And on that day, I promised him that I would fight for my company."Isaac explained.

"And you Ms. Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose that over this cushy job in Atlas?"

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there's no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."Weiss explained.

"Interesting."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Blake dealt with a small flock of baby Nevermores, but Darrel's nowhere to be found.

"What about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."Oobleck asked.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing; inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."Blake stated firmly.

"Very well, how would you do it?"The good doctor asked. "I don't know."She said glumly. "By the way, have you seen Darrel; I can't find him."

"I believe he mentioned something about splitting up to cover more ground."Matthew stated, now joining them.

"What about you, Matt?"

"Why I became a Huntsman? To find my father: you see, my mother, Martha Lewis, said that my dad was missing and she couldn't find him. I thought he was gone, but I found a clue that said he was always watching me. So, I set out from my home in Vacuo and went to Vale to study at Bastion."Matthew stated.

Oobleck darted off to find the two leaders, leaving an unsure Blake and a satisfied Matthew.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)  
**

Darrel, still as a _Therizinosaurus_, held a piece of cold beef in his claws while he browsed from a tree using his other claw. Zwei then managed to grab the beef and ate it.

"Thanks for feeding him, Darrel."Ruby thanked him. "Don't mention it, Red." Just then, Oobleck appeared.

"Are we ready to keep going?"Ruby asked.

"No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon, and as Mr. Maximus has told us, Dromators are more active at night. You six set up camp in that building. Oh, and please make sure there are no more of those...monsters."Oobleck stated. He turned to face them. "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come Ruby, Darrel."He added.

With that, the six entered the building to set up camp, while Darrel, Ruby, Zwei, and Oobleck patrolled the area.

They soon came across a cliff and saw below them a rather interesting sight: a herd of Goliaths.

"You know, in all my years of training, I've never really seen a Goliath before."Darrel stated.

"Let's kill it."Ruby said calmly. Darrel placed his claws out from stopping her.

"I'm afraid that neither of us will do much harm to them. I mean I could probably kill one maybe, but since there is company, I would probably be overwhelmed by them."Darrel stated.

"He's right."Oobleck added.

"But what if they attack us?!"Ruby asked, concerned. "Fret not, Ruby. These Goliaths aren't with us."Oobleck stated.

"He's right; during my time training, I've encountered Grimm that resemble deer, and they didn't attack me, why? Because they're skittish, nervous, scared."

"And not every Grimm is mindless. Or rather not, every Grimm is still mindless. The Grimm we see before us are so powerful, so superior to the other Grimm we fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time, between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing: they've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And then killing one human will only bring more."Oobleck explained.

"Then why are they still close to the city? What are they doing?"Ruby asked. "There's probably good food for them around here; I mean, they got eat something."Darrel stated. And with that, he changed back and injected himself with his shot. And they also left the cliff-face.

"Dr. Oobleck?"Ruby asked. "Yes?" "I was wondering..." "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

"Actually, I was wondering..why did you want to become a Huntsman?"Ruby asked.

"Look around and tell me what you see." They looked around and saw old buildings and empty streets. "A ruined city."Darrel bluntly stated.

"I see lives that could've been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect our people and although I'm capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I'm capable of a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom."Oobleck explained.

"I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could have been saved. But I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore, become stronger. I'm a Huntsman, Ruby and Darrel, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was now nearly 8; Weiss, Blake, Yang, Isaac, Matt, and Dalton have now set up camp. They managed to get a fire up, thanks to some nearby wood and red Dust, courtesy of Dalton and Isaac.

"I still can't believe that we didn't find anything."Yang said, bummed.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time... I guess we can't always have luck on our side."Blake stated.

"That's not what I meant." Blake was confused. "Earlier...about upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."Weiss stated. "Yeah, me too."Yang stated. "I mean... I don't know." "I don't know either."Blake added.

"Oh, we know."Dalton said.

"Wait, you guys were telling the truth?"Weiss inquired.

"Yeah! Those are our reasons on why we wanted to be Huntsman."Isaac stated. "What? You thought that there was more to it than that? We aren't emotional men; that goes to Darrel, and he's gone through some serious crap."Matt stated.

"It's just, I know I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."Blake explained.

"That's not how you've been with Darrel."Yang said with a smirk. "Shut up!"

"Well... it doesn't matter now; we know why we're here, right?"Weiss asked.

"I know why we're here: to kick butt for the good of everyone!"Darrel stated, like a drill sarge, making an entrance. "I see you've got a campfire set up."

"You can thank FishBoy and Astro over there for it." Yang stated, pointing to Isaac and Dalton. "Really? Good job, men."

"Fire! So...warm..."Ruby said, huddling close to Matt, who then wrapped a blanket around them.

"Very good! Eat your dinner and hurry to bed. We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and will need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"Oobleck stated.

"I say we draw straws."Dalton stated. He pulled out several different sized sticks, and each person grabbed one, and Ruby had the smallest. "Well, I'm first watch then." And she and Zwei left Matt's embrace, but before that, she kissed him.

"Hey, Darrel?"Blake asked. "Yeah, Blake?" "Did Oobleck question you or Ruby why you wanted this line of work?"

"Nope." Was his response.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Much later, around 11, everyone rolled out sleeping mats, and the guys let the girls snuggle up to them for warmth. While the guys slept contently, the girls found it a little hard to sleep.

Blake heard the shriek of a Dromator and huddled closer to Darrel.

'This is going to be a long night.'He thought.

**Well this took nearly all day to write! Seriously, I started at 3 and know its just past 7:30!**

**Here's the riddle: I'm from the Triassic, I'm the ancestor to dinosaurs, and I hunted at night; what am I?**

_**Therizinosaurus -**_**Scythe lizard**

**33 feet long, 16 feet tall, 7tons**

**Usage: Evisceration**

**Melee Attacks: 70cm long claws, three on each hand.**

**Abilities:A DNA-enhanced version can have its claws can be lit up with energy and fired it off or use it for extra cutting damage. They can also create a shield, extend to 10 feet with energy and be used to rotate in a Clawnado of death!**

**Appearance: Chased by Dinosaurs**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	35. Reveal

**I'm back! I was going to post this earlier, but I was trying to let my heart rate go down, long story on that one. And to clear a something up, Darrel never worked with the WF, he was captured by them but escaped and works to help the world.**

**Also, only 3 chaps left of Creature Shifter counting this one!**

**Let's hop to it!**

At midnight, Ruby has spotted a lone Beowolf shuffling through a ruined building. It spots her, but does nothing. And with that, she breathes a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, everyone else is sleeping contently. Yang wakes up, as does her boyfriend. "Blake, are you awake?"

"Yeah." However, Darrel isn't there. "Hey, where's Darrel?"

They all wake up and notice too that he's missing. Suddenly, a small green blur tackles Blake to the ground. Darrel was 1foot long, barely a foot tall, 20lb green scaled, yellow-eyed _Euparkeria_.

"What the hell, Darrel? And where were you?"Blake asked angrily.

"I had to use the little dino's room. So, I changed into a form that allowed me to see at night."He said in a squeaky voice. He was about to change back, but Blake stopped him. "Don't. I could use something like you to rub."

He sighed. "Fine." He climbed into Blake's lap, layed down, and let Blake rub his scaly armored back.

"Hey, why do you think he asked us about being a Huntsman or Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say."Yang inquired.

"Maybe he was just curious."Blake suggested.

"And I think he…when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But…it's not what you think; I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a…morally gray area."Weiss suggested.

"That's putting it lightly."Matt stated.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father wasn't the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."Weiss said firmly and then layed down.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam."Blake began.

"Whoa! Back the truck up! Adam! Like, Adam Taurus?!"Darrel said, rather angry. "Yeah why?"

"Because that's the assassin I talked about on the news!"He shouted. "And he escaped before I could kill him."

"Anyway, he was more of a mentor really. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be…not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsman and Huntresses were regarded as the noblest warriors in the world."Blake explained. "Always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that." She looked down at Darrel. "Plus, I never thought about falling in love, but here I am: with a guy who can both a warrior and my boyfriend." She kissed his cheek since his sharp teeth made it difficult to kiss his lips.

"At least you six have something that drives you. I've just always…gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I want to be a Huntress. Not really because I want to be a hero but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that's a good thing. Being a Huntress just really happens to line up with that."Yang stated. She glances towards Ruby. "I'm not like Ruby; she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said; ever since she was a kid, she dreamed to being the heroes in the books; helping people and saving the day, and never asking else in return. Even she couldn't fight; she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's what she trained so hard to get where she is today."Yang explained.

"Well, she's still a kid."Weiss stated. "She's only two years younger…we're all kids." Darrel coughed. "Except for Darrel."Blake replied.

"Well not anymore."Yang said glumly. "I mean, look where we are; in the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth."

"Actually, I'm the only one armed to the teeth-literally!"Darrel said. "Very funny, dear."Blake said sarcastically. "It's the life we chose."She added. "It's a job."Weiss retorted. "We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress or Huntsman in our heads, but at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people; and whatever we want, will have to come second. That is excluding our guys." Everyone had a little life and then went back to sleep.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

It was now 2a.m. Their fire had nearly gone out. Darrel had already changed back and was sound asleep.

Yang was now taking watch, so Ruby was now asleep next to Matt, and Zwei had now woken up. "Ah Zwei, it's late; go back to sleep."Ruby said drowsily. Zwei ignored her and ran off. "Zwei! Zwei!"Ruby sighs in frustration, kisses Matt on the cheek, takes Crescent Rose and follows after her pet.

She pokes her head out from the edge of their campsite. "Zwei…Zwei where are you?" She finds him urinating. "Zwei! This is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere!"She stated, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, she heard a voice: "What was that?" She grabs Zwei and hides behind a building. "What was what?" She peers from behind her hiding place to see two WF grunts. "I thought I heard a Dromator or something."One stated.

"Get real; the only raptor we have to deal with is back at base."The other stated. "Anyway, let's just finish our patrol and get back."He added.

Ruby followed after them, trying to act sneaky. She hides behind a wall when she sees they've gone into something. "Did they go in yet? One bark for yes, two for no." Zwei barked. "This is it, this is it!"She says eager. She then tries dialing the rest of her team, but she has low signal. "Rats! Come on, we got to get the others."

As they walk back, the ground beneath them cracks suddenly. The floor caves in, and she hangs on to the ledge with one hand, while keeping Zwei up with the other. She flings him up to the surface, but then she falls into the ground!

She continues falling into a large cave network. She recovers from her fall and is taken aback by what she sees: virtually the same landscape as Mt. Glenn!

She then hears a door behind her open and she sees the two WF grunts aiming at her. With nowhere to run, and realizing she left Crescent Rose behind, she tries to fight, but ends up unconscious. "The boss is going to want to see this one."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Not much later back at camp, Yang decided to turn in. "Hey Weiss, it's your-"She started, but noticed Ruby wasn't sleeping next to Matt. "Hey, where's Ruby?"She asked, concerned.

Everyone gets up as does Dr. Oobleck. Suddenly, Zwei rushes back to Yang. "Zwei?"

"What's going on?"Blake asked. "Grab your weapons; Ruby may be in trouble."Oobleck stated.

"Alright people, let's move out!"Matt stated, slightly angry.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Ruby was just now coming to when she was being dragged through the WF base. She looked to her right to see a stolen Paladin lifting a crate of Dust. To her left, she saw two grunts prepping some type of explosive.

"Hey boss, we found something that you might want to see!"One of the grunts holding Ruby announced.

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell you, I've had one hell of a day."An unknown, yet vaguely familiar voice stated. "Uh, it's a little girl?"Perry stated, unsure.

Then out stepping from a boxcar was…Roman Torchwick. "That would be bad." He whistles, and then they hear a raptorial shriek. Just then, leaping on top of the boxcar was a _Deinonychus_!

Ruby's eyes went wide. 'Darrel, why…'She thought, but then she noticed the feathers were red, not blue. "You're not Darrel!"Ruby shouted, angry. The raptor leaps down in front of the trio, and then she changes back into…Amy!

"So, you're Amy Fall, Darrel's ex-friend." Ruby said, spitting venom.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile, Zwei had led them to were Ruby had fallen, Crescent Rose lying on the ground. "Ruby's scythe!"Yang pointed out. "Oh no."Darrel/Blake said, afraid.

Weiss walks up to the hole. "Do you think she fell?"She asked rhetorically. "Fell?!"Oobleck asked shocked. "Down there." "Oh dear."

Darrel had realization. "Of course!"He shouted, face-palming. "Darrel, what is it?"Blake asked. "How can I forget?!"He shouted. "Darrel, what's wrong?"Yang asked.

"Mt. Glenn was an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by the Creatures of Grimm! And was previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to Vale developed a subway system to Vale! Grimm attacks increase! Their population was in danger now, desperately searching for shelter! Most of the populace evacuates into metro tunnels, and what do they find?"He shouted, pacing back and forth. "The south east quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"He added.

"Darrel, what are you saying."Yang asked. "Yang, my good friend, we're looking for an underground crime network!"He shouted. "They've been working in caves?"Blake suggested.

"Wrong, Mt. Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion, sans for Bastion. It worked for a short time, thanks to aggressive perimeter defenses and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory in to the main kingdom."He stated.

"Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to help protect its borders, Mt. Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took shelter beneath the city, in the massive caves they had cleared out for the subway and they had cut themselves off from the surface."Darrel stated grimly.

"An underground village?"Yang suggested.

"In a nutshell, yes."He stated. "It was a safe haven…until an explosion opened the mouth of another cave filled with Grimm. After that, the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."He said sadly.

Oobleck extended his thermos into its weapon form. "My question is, how do you know so much about this?"He asked.

"Because my grandfather was a survivor before it became too overrun."He stated. "And if Ruby is down there, we must find her."

**Well, why this was short, it does build up to a chapter that will definitely change on how I shall do my stories. Speaking of next chapter, here's the riddle: I'm bigger than T-rex, I live in Africa, and I'm named after a fish; what am I?**

_**Euparkeria-**_**Parker's good animal**

**1foot long, barely a foot tall, 20lbs**

**Usage: Night time-scout**

**Melee Attacks: Teeth, claws, tail**

**Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can camouflage itself and also shoot a beam of green energy that paralyzes his opponents on contact.**

**Appearance: The one mentioned**

**Until then, R&amp;R my friends!**


	36. Death of Torchwick

**I'm back! And after watching every single chapter of Vol3, I decided…not to follow it! Now, before you all get mad and rage, I'll state my reasoning behind this decision in one of my 3 author's notes after Breach! And another thing, I will include a few things from Vol3 that I liked, not the mature content nor the Vytal Festival.**

**Regarding this chapter, expect two words: Villain Death!**

After Amy had tried to intimidate Ruby, Roman takes over and he kicks her to the ground. "Wow, you're much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours."Roman insulted.

Ruby tries to retaliate, but Roman side-sweeps her with his cane. He laughs. "Oh man! You know, Perry? I really did need this!"He thanked Perry. "But seriously…how did you find this place, Red?"He demanded, holding his cane to her throat.

Not wanting to deal with this any longer, Ruby used her Speed Semblance to escape. Roman is taken aback by this, but grabs her with the grappling hook of his cane. "I see you've still got tricks up your sleeve. Let me make this clear…we're not through here yet."

Suddenly, an explosion rocks the cave followed by Roman witnessing several grunts blown away by fire. Then they hear a spine-chilling shrieking roar. Ruby recognized it. 'Darrel's here!'She cheered in her head.

"What was that?!"Roman shouted. Unexpectedly, Ruby nails him with a kick to his groin, forcing him to take a knee.

Ruby then rushes to the source, but is stopped by Perry and others, that is until they were stomped on by a large 3-clawed foot. Ruby looked up and saw Darrel as 43 feet long, 12 feet tall, 7 ton, red mottled-scaled, yellow-eyed _Carcharodontosaurus_.

"Cavalry has arrived, Ruby."He said in a deep voice. Not far behind, were the rest of their teams, Oobleck, and Zwei.

"Attach this car and spread the word; we're starting the train!"Roman shouted to a grunt. "But we're not finished."He retorted.

Roman then holds him up by the throat with his cane. "Do it… or I'm feeding you to the dinosaur!"He shouted and then stormed off.

"Ruby!"Yang/Matthew shouted. The red huntress collided with them both in a crushing hug. "Are you okay?"Matt asked, concerned. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"She reassured them. "But listen! Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down here."She informed them.

"What?!"Blake said shocked as she handed her leader Crescent Rose. "White Fang and mechs, they're all being loaded up on the train cars!"Ruby stated.

"Bah! That's ridiculous, these tunnels are sealed! The tracks led to a dead end!"Oobleck stated, his thermos now extended into a flamethrower.

"Get to your places! We're leaving NOW!"A voice stated over either a megaphone or an intercom. The train started up.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere!"Darrel stated, now changed back and taking a shot. "We need back up! Let me call Jaune!"Ruby stated. Unfortunately, she had low signal. "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?"Weiss/Blake inquired. "I believe we have only one thing to do."Darrel stated firmly.

"We're stopping that train."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

The train continues on its path. A grunt feels the train shutter. He radios to his comrades, but Oobleck knocks him out with the butt of his weapon.

Meanwhile, at the front of the train, Roman is informed of what's happening. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train."He demanded.

Meanwhile, our heroes are now on top of the caboose of the train. "Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!"Oobleck instructed.

"Uh…Pro-I mean, Dr?"Weiss asked to get his attention. "What's that?"Weiss asked, pointing into a compartment on the caboose to reveal a large canister.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb."Isaac stated. Everyone quickly backed away from it. "We've got baddies!"Ruby informed them. Several meters in front of them, were several grunts making their way towards them.

Suddenly, the bomb on their car starts flashing. "Well, I didn't expect them to go easy on us! Time to go!"Oobleck instructed.

"Blake, detach the caboose!"Darrel stated. "On it!"

Just as she was going to slice it off, the caboose detached itself! "It de-coupled itself!"She informed them. "What?!"Darrel stated.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train!"Yang said rhetorically.

The caboose then exploded. "That's not good."Dalton stated.

"Uh, neither is this!"Ruby stated. Lo and behold, was another bomb. "Another one?!" Darrel stated, shocked.

Oobleck checked another car. "They all have bombs!" The car the girls and guys and dog were on decoupled and they leaped onto the next car. "This doesn't make sense!"Yang said, throwing her arms in the air.

The WF grunts were on top of them. "Attack!"A random shouted.

Dalton and Yang knocked two out with a 3-hit KO, Blake and Darrel slashed at grunts left and right, with Darrel duel wielding both versions of Ol'Painless; Weiss and Isaac speed-blitz them, and Ruby and Matt knock them off their feet.

Oobleck witnessed another car go off, and emerging into the subway tunnel, were various species of Grimm, including two new species: Creeps, and Griffons. "He's leading Grimm into the city!"He stated. "What?!"Weiss stated, surprised.

"It's the cars! They detach, and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"He explained. "That's insane!"Blake said, shocked.

"You six! Go below and try to stop those bombs!"Oobleck motioned to everyone sans for Ruby and Matthew. "What about us?"Ruby inquired. "We're going to stop this train!"Oobleck stated confidently.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Several grunts have now hopped into Paladins and prepare to attack. Oobleck took a swig of his thermos, and then charges up his flamethrower, and launched Zwei like a fireball, sending a Paladin off its feet. Another was taken out by a few powerful strikes from the Dr. himself.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

WBY and DID have now landed into the first car. "I guess this is what we've 'train'ed for."Yang joked. "No, just…no."Darrel deadpanned. Weiss handed Blake a Dust cartridge. "Here, this should help you."

Just then, Neo leaps down from the rafters. "You four go on ahead; me and Dalton will take care of this one."Yang said angrily. The others left the car.

Neo lashed out with her umbrella, which Dalton grabbed. "I don't think so, pipsqueak."He yanked it hard, leaving Neo open for a devastating punch to the face. Dalton handed the umbrella to Yang, who then snaps it in half!

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile, WB and DI were continuing to run. Unexpectedly, the WF Lieutenant stood before them, brandishing a chainsaw.

"You two go on ahead!"Weiss informed them.

The Lieutenant tried to attack, but Blake dodged the attack, while Weiss leaped under it. Weis went in for another stab, but was blocked. She attacked several more times, finally able to knock him down. Blake and Darrel escaped.

The Lieutenant laughed menacingly. "Finally…I get to kill a Schnee and a Reinhbach."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Blake and Darrel arrived at another car, and lo and behold was Torchwick. Both glared at him menacingly.

"Hello, traitors; miss me. "You know we've got to stop meeting like this."He insulted.

Darrel flipped him the bird. "Screw you! Screw you to hell!"He shouted threateningly. "As for you freak, I got just the thing to deal with you."Roman snapped his fingers and emerging from the shadows was…Amy Fall. "Hello, Darrel."She said lustfully.

Blake and Roman squared off, while Amy and Darrel fought. "I always knew you were associated with the White Fang."He said spitting venom. "You know what, let's cut to the chase; Terrible claw!"Amy proclaimed.

She convulsed in pain and she transformed into a _Deinonychus_. "Surprise!"She shrieked.

Darrel was shocked. "Two can play that game! Terrible claw!" Darrel too changed into _Deinonychus_.

The two raptors charged into another, toe claws raised. They struck each other, but only Darrel managed to injure her. The two then became a blur of strikes.

Meanwhile with Torchwick and Blake, the cat Faunus created a fire clone that exploded in the ginger's face, sending him upwards; Blake leaped into the air and slashed at him thrice. Roman fired a round, but Blake created a stone clone to absorb the hit, and then she slashed at him, both a blur of slashes and swipes. Blake created am ice that froze Roman's weapon in place and Blake discharged a violet crescent wave from Gambol Shroud, shattering the ice clone and sending Roman tumbling.

Meanwhile, Darrel was about to finish Amy off, but to his surprise, his attack phased right through her and then she teleported away.

He looked to his lover who now had Roman pinned down. "Come on, I know you aren't a killer."

"You're right; she's not." Darrel then teleported to her side and stared Roman down, baring his teeth. "But I am!" Darrel raised his killing claw high, and then slit Roman's throat. Ending. His. LIFE!

**(SCENE CHANGE! And yes, you read that right; Roman is dead!)**

Weiss created a barrier that blocked the Lieutenant's chainsaw. She then slashed again as did he, but Weiss dodged it and the two attacked each other with quick/slow strikes and dodges. Weiss was able to land a flurry of strikes, knocking him down on the ground. The Lieutenant attempted to attack Weiss multiple times, but only for Weiss to dodge and evade each one. Weiss created a Time Dilation glyph below her speeding her up and then multiple basic glyphs around him, allowing her to speed blitz him. Weiss then leapt in for another attack, but the Lieutenant grabbed her by the throat and threw her down.

He was about to slam his chainsaw down on her, when suddenly, Bad Medicine had pierced his back and erupted from his chest, tearing straight through his heart. Isaac looked at him over his shoulder. "No. One. Hurts. My. FIANCE!"He roared. The Lieutenant slumped to the ground, dead.

Weiss simply tackled Isaac, crying into his shoulder, realizing how close she came to dying. The silver-haired boy embraced her and held her close, caressing her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. "Shush, you're okay. I'm here, and I'll keep you safe."He comforted her.

**(SCENE CHANGE! And now those that are fans of Neapolitan say goodbye to her!)**

Neo seeing Dalton as the bigger threat, and having her weapon destroyed, lashed out with a kick, but to her surprise, he grabbed her leg and snapped it! Neo actually let out a cry of anguish as she slumped to the ground; she now felt weak and helpless.

"I can tell you're more terrified than ever before; it's simple really. My Semblance Darkness does 3 things: increase my strength and defense, negate anyone else's Semblance, and instill fear into my opponents."He stated.

He grabbed her by the throat and using his all his strength, snapped her neck, killing her!

He looked to Yang. "Well, that was too easy."She stated. "Hey that's what happens when you're boyfriend is OP." "I think that applies to all of Team DIMD." The two laughed.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Meanwhile on top of the train, Oobleck, Zwei, Ruby, and Matt, are dealing with a Paladin that they've now taken out.

"Ruby, Matt, you two go on ahead."Oobleck stated. Ruby tried to protest. "Don't worry, Ruby; its time I teach them a lesson."He said firmly and then went off to fight more Paladins.

When Ruby and Matt were going to head back, she noticed Zwei had a saddened look. She knew what he wanted. "Go."Zwei went to help Oobleck.

Much later, the rest of RWBY and DIMD have now arrived on top of the train. "Ah, coprolite."Darrel stated. They noticed that they were fast running out of track.

"Guys, Operation: Human Shield! Go, go, go!"Darrel instructed. Quick as flash, Team DIMD had RWBY hunker down and the guys flared their Aura out creating a shield of it that was soon joined by a shield of ice Dust from Weiss. They heard the sound of the train crash and explode.

And that was when everything went white.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Much later, everyone was slowly recovering from the shock and slight pain. They looked around and saw that they were in the middle of Vale, the sight of civilians staring at them in terror and the sounds of a siren and alarm ringing.

And that's when the ground cracked and exploded from below.

Erupting from the hole was the thing that Darrel feared and it was back!

A Dracko! **(Basically Smaug as Grimm.) **It spread its wings and let out a loud bestial roar and flew into the air and then landed in the center of the chaos, snapping up any humans or Faunus that got too close. And it wasn't alone. Several other species of Grimm burst through the hole.

Darrel simply glared at the Dracko in anger. Suddenly, his Aura flared out around him as if he was on fire and then it changed into a blazing crimson red. He then unconsciously floated into the air.

"**DO YOU HEAR ME, DRACKO?!**"He shouted. He placed his hands in front of him. "**I AM A SUPER DINOSAUR!**" He was engulfed in his blazing crimson Aura. "**AND YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL!**"

And then, his Aura completely enveloped him.

**Yes, I know I partially quoted DBZ, but it seemed fitting. Please don't kill me for killing any of you favorite villains.**

**2 weeks from now, final chapter of Creature Shifter! Guess what Darrel will emerge as, and here's the hint: go back and read the beginning of chap 6 for the answer.**

_**Carcharodontosaurus-**_**Shark-toothed lizard**

**43 feet long, 12 feet tall, 7tons**

**Usage: Destroyer**

**Melee Attacks: Teeth, hand claws, and tail**

**Abilities: A DNA-enhanced version can charge and emit 14,000 degree fire breath.**

**Appearance: One seen**

**Until then for the final chapter of this story and the ending for part 1 of 3 for my trilogy, R&amp;R my friends!**


	37. The King of Kings!

**I'm back! And here we are, for one last chapter of Creature Shifter! And I'll say this: expect lots of action!**

**Let's hop to it!**

Jaune was sound asleep in his dorm, when his scroll went off and woke him up. He picked it up to see it was Ruby. He grabbed it, but all he got was static. "Ruby?"He said, concerned for his friend.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Team JNPR was now walking to the airship that would take them to C-ville. "I'm sure they're fine."Pyrrha said reassuringly. "You sure?"Jaune wondered.

"Probably just a butt-dial."Nora said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field; not only that, Team DIMD are among the strongest huntsman, especially Darrel. Besides, we should be focusing on our own mission."Ren stated. "We're going to be deputies!"Nora cheered.

"I've just got this feeling…I don't know."Jaune said, worried. Pyrrha held his hand and kissed him, calming his nerves.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of sirens and alarms, signifying a Grimm attack. "We're changing our mission. Everyone on aboard!"Jaune stated. They all boarded the airship. "Ren, we'll make it out to C-ville another time."Jaune reassured him. "Take us into the city!"He shouted to the pilot.

Meanwhile watching them leave, was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald. "You don't think-"Emerald wondered. "Didn't you here the Dracko?! Or see the huge blinding light?!"Mercury shouted. "But that's still day's away!"Emerald retorted.

"So, leader, what do we do?"Mercury asked.

"Nothing; if Darrel's down there, he would do away with us instantly."Cinder stated.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

A King Taijitu was about to chomp down on someone, that is until it was grabbed by a set of powerful jaws and its head crushed.

Darrel had transformed into his _Super T-Rex _form: roughly twice as big as his _Spinosaurus's_ form, but blazing crimson red scales, more muscular, 3-clawed arms, a series of maple-leafed shaped dorsal plated going down his back, and most terrifying of all, glowing red eyes, lacking pupils or irises. He roared out, causing the whole ground to shake, before he charged into battle against the Dracko.

Meanwhile, another King Taijitu, along with Nandi, Beowolves, and Creeps, had surrounded, RWBY and IMD. All had their weapons drawn, wondering where to attack first.

The giant snake hissed loudly, and all 3 species of Grimm charged at them.

Ruby jumped high into the air and planted Crescent Rose into the ground, and then spun 360, kicking Beowolves and Nandi square in the chest, killing them. A Dromator was about to sneak attack her, but it had its brains blown out by Matthew.

Yang charged at a Creep and fired Ember Celica, allowing her to be propelled backwards into the air, shooting explosive shells at them, raining down death on Grimm. A trio of Nevermores were about to attack her, but were taken out by Dalton who rained down a barrage of automatic grenades.

Blake sliced off heads of any Grimm and then 'sniping' any Grimm with Gambol Shroud. A pair of Necromantula and Insectros was now facing her. Blake put aside her fear of them, and with a yell, lunged at them, driving Gambol Shroud through both of them, virtually bisecting them.

Weiss slashed and stabbed any Grimm and then created a spear of ice Dust, impaling them and knocking away others. A Thunder Stalker discharged its blue lightning bolt from its stinger, but she created a glyph to block it while Isaac sliced off its stinger and then split it down the middle.

Yang and Dalton used a pair of cars to knock away Grimm. Ruby had sliced away at Grimm with Crescent Rose when an Entelodemon was about to chomp her head off.

When all of a sudden, Nora came out of nowhere and slammed Magnild into its back, breaking it. She was followed by the rest of JNPR. "Let's move!"Jaune shouted. Nora and Ren double teamed Creeps and Beowolves.

"Okay, who's first?"Jaune stated. A giant Ursa Major landed right behind him, roaring loudly in his face. "Uh, okay! You're first, huh! Ha-ha; okay, that's fine."He said, shaking.

Pyrrha jabbed and stabbed Creeps and Beowolves with Milo. She then saw Jaune facing an Ursa Major.

"Totally fine…I've done this before, done this before."He said, trying to calm his nerves. And with a yell, he slashed and hacked at the beast, until it fell over dead.

Pyrrha smiled with admiration. She then saw an Alpha Beowolf approaching Jaune from behind, that is until she threw Milo at its throat, killing it.

Just then, Sun and Neptune arrive. "Nobody move; junior detectives!"Sun announced. However, they were overlooked as Ironwood's air force arrives.

A Griffon is about to attack Ruby, but it is immediately gunned down by an airship. More airships drop down Atlesian Knights. The knights then start peppering the Grimm with automatic, high-impact armor piercing rounds, mowing them down.

Meanwhile, Darrel's got his own problems: he's surrounded by 5 Entelodemons, and 3 Chaos Rexes. The Dracko simply watched, as if judging his power. One Entelodemon charges at Darrel, who grabs it by the head and crushes it. Another was taken down by a claw fury to the chest. A nearby Griffon lands on his back and Darrel attempts to shake it off, leaving him open to counterattack. Blake shoots at it, distracting it, allowing Darrel to crush the last 3 Entelodemons with a combo of tail strikes and 10,000lbs of bite force. The 3 Chaos Rexes are all crushed by the ribcage via Darrel's sheer bite force.

Meanwhile, a damaged Paladin emerges from the hole, along with Zwei who head-butts a Beowolf. And for more reinforcements, Team CFVY along with Prof. Port arrives.

A small squad of Nandi and Beowolves surrounds Yatsuhashi, who simply brandishes is massive sword and slams it down, sending them flying, a few of which are dealt with by Fox and Velvet. Fox delivers a series of brutal slashes to an Ursa Major, killing it. However, doing so causes it to explode sending its spikes flying, impaling Grimm on the spot.

"Nice hustle, Fox; good job."Coco thanks him.

Coco walks up to an Alpha Beowolf. She lowers her sunglasses. "You just destroyed my 3rd favorite clothing store. Prepare to die." She then spit at its bone-mask. The Beowolf slashes with its paw, but Coco blocks it with her handbag, and then kicks it between the legs. She finishes it off with an overhand slam. She then notices a trio of Beowolves and a Death stalker approach her. The three Beowolves are killed with a few crushing blows from her handbag and kicks. She leaps away from the Death Stalker's stinger.

Velvet is about to pull out her box, but Coco stops her. "Hey, come on, you spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here."

Coco's hand bag morphs into a stinking awesome MINGUN! She then starts mowing down the Death Stalker, other generic Grimm, and 3 other Nevermores as well as a small flock of Griffons.

Oobleck and Port open fire with their weapons, downing the last of Grimm, except for the Dracko.

Everyone simply watches as the two titan's clash, Darrel lashing out with his tail, the Dracko countering with its own tail, the engaging in a tail-slap with Darrel able to knock him down and about to stomp on it, only for him to get blindsided by its fire breath, knocking him down and then the Dracko starts stomping on him from above. Blake fires a few rounds at its armored head, barely doing anything, but does get its attention, allowing Darrel to grab it by the throat and toss it high into the air.

Darrel's dorsal plates light up with blazing red energy, and from his mouth, he fires a blazing crimson heat ray, striking the Dracko dead center in the chest, before it explodes in a fire-ball visible from nearly half of Remnant.

Darrel gives out one last triumphant roar, before he keels over, knocked out. "NOOOO!" Blake ran to him, his form slowly changing back to his normal self. Blake cradles his head as she places her ears to his chest, searching for a heartbeat. Thankfully, she hears it; weak, but there.

Then, his pulse picks up. She looks to see his eyes flutter open. "Did I do it? Is it over?"He asked weakly. She looks over to see Glynda has patched up the hole the train created, as if it wasn't even there. Blake cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Yeah, it's over."

He kissed her back. "Good."

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Much later, Teams RWBY and DIMD were now resting at the Beacon courtyard, with Darrel resting on Blake for support. Oh, and Zwei was there too.

"Well, we did it."Yang said. "We did it."Dalton stated.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed."Weiss complained. "Weiss a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery; I wouldn't count on it."Isaac said.

"Hey look on the bright side, Torchwick's dead and Cinder and her cronies are kicked out of Beacon."Darrel said, trying to lift up their spirits. "Yeah, in the world, planning their next move."Ruby retorted.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending."Weiss stated.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have at least one dangerous person six feet under. And I think that's something we can be proud of."Blake stated.

"Yeah, and if anyone tries something like that again, we'll be there to stop them."Matthew stated.

"There's still one thing bugging me; what was that form of yours, boss?"Dalton asked.

"That was my super _T-Rex _form; the last time I used it was my first time fighting the Dracko that was when I was 13."Darrel explained.

Yang leaned back into Dalton's lap. "Yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job."She said tired. "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament but… I think we have that covered at this point."Weiss stated. "So, what then?"Blake asked.

"Time for bed?"Ruby suggested. She got several agreements from everyone. And then, they all walked back to RWBY's dorm, mainly because the girls wanted to just sleep with their guys.

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Amy were now going over their 'failure.' "Cinder, you're plan has fallen apart! You got us kicked out of Beacon, Torchwick and Neo are dead, and Darrel knows of our plans!"Amy shouted.

"I know which is why we have our fail-safe plan."

"That is, if we get the right requirements for Operation: CE." A new voice stated. They all turned their heads to see it was….Adam Taurus!

**(SCENE CHANGE!)**

In an unknown location, far away from Remnant, we hear this: "My lord, we've detected a massive energy surge in Sector 1."A meek voice stated. We hear a demonic gravelly voice command: "Set a course for that sector at once!"

**Well guys, this was the final chapter of RWBY: Creature Shifter! A total of 37 chapters, and well over 70,000 words!**

**But, this is only the beginning! I've got two more stories for ! And I will say this: things get weird…fast!**

**Until then for my 3 author's notes, R&amp;R my friends!**


	38. AN1!

**Well guys, this is my first large AN or Author's note!**

**This is one of 3; first up Character bios on Team DIMD.**

Darrel Maximus

Gender-Male

Age-17

Height-6'2

Complexion-Pale

Hair color/style- short and brown

Eye color-dark green

Build-average

Clothes-Black t-shirt, blue jeans, and neon green shoes

Home: Once a city in Atlas, now C-ville in Vale

Aura Color-green/ red when enraged

Semblance Detection (basically like the spidey sense, only not as advanced)

Weapons:

1\. Ol'Painless- Red and green spear/Anti material rifle

2\. Ol'Painless 2.0: Black and white Shotgun/Ax

3\. Compliance: dark blue taser pistol

Logo: Dark green T-rex head

Role-leader, front-line attacker, shape-shifter

Romance Interest-Blake Belladonna

Isaac Von Reinhbach

Gender-Male

Age-17

Height-5'7

Complexion-Pale as Paper

Hair color/style-Silver and short

Eye color-cobalt

Build-Lean

Clothes-Silver colored trench coat, vest, jeans, and white shoes

Home: New Dust City in Atlas

Aura Color-Silver

Semblance-Teleport

Weapon-Bad Medicine- Silver MP44/Scimitar

Logo-Silver shark's tooth

Role-Second-in- command

Romance Interest-Weiss Schnee

Matthew Lewis

Gender-Male

Age-17

Height-5'6

Complexion-olive

Hair color/style-black and short

Eye Color-Red

Build Average-

Clothes-Red vest and shirt, black jeans, and white shoes

Home-Originally a city in Vacuo, now lives in Vale

Aura Color-Red

Semblance-Clones (Only more for distraction than attack)

Weapon- Dinnerbelle- Red and black double-barrel shotgun/double edged claymore

Logo- Purple Eagle

Role-Support

Romance Interest-Ruby Rose

Dalton Goldenrod

Gender-Male

Age-17

Height-6'4

Hair color/style-Blonde hair that runs down to his shoulders

Eye Color-Sapphire/Black when Semblance is in use

Build-Buff

Clothes-Camo style jacket, vest, shirt, jeans, and boots

Home-Vale

Aura Color-Black

Semblance-Darkness (increases his strength and defense, negate anyone else's Semblance, and instill fear into his opponents)

Weapons-

1\. Oh Mercy, Baby! - Golden grenade machine gun/sledgehammer

2\. Grimm Gauntlets- Black gloves that can turn into Death stalker pincers, Ursa and Beowolf claws

Role-Heavy Hitter

Logo-Triage of golden stars

Romance Interest- Yang Xiao Long

**Well this was my team bio!**

**Here's who they're based on:**

**Darrel-Yours truly; somewhat (Darrel's better looking than me)**

**Isaac Von Reinhbach- Based on ****Ernst von Reinhbach,**** the guy who discovered Spinosaurus among other African Dinosaurs**

**Matthew Lewis and Dalton Goldenrod- both are based on some friends of mine**

**Tomorrow and Sunday will be the other two AN's! **


	39. Inspiration

**Hey guys, 54godamora here with another AN!**

**This one is about my inspiration about my other story, among other things.**

**Regarding my inspiration for it, it was DinoSquad and Ben 10; as for my character can turn into various prehistoric animals that all have powers.**

**And now for me telling you about scrapped ideas for this story:**

**1\. This was originally going to be a self-insertion fic that had me paired with Weiss Schnee.**

**2\. The team was going to be DINO, but I couldn't think of an n or o.**

**3\. The thing with Sun, Blake, and Darrel was originally going to be Darrel catching them off guard by showing up as a Raptor.**

**4\. The homecoming thing was originally going to either Darrel and the rest of team DIMD dancing and singing to Thriller, with Darrel as Raptor wearing a tux and fedora or Blake and Darrel doing Walk the Dinosaur, with Blake wearing a cave-girl outfit.**

**There were several other things I wanted to include, but just seemed to be too stupid or didn't really fit in well, like going to other worlds or other stuff.**

**And regarding the crossovers you all want me to do, I won't do them. They are good and all; it's just that they are too childish for such a teen-rated show.**

**And tomorrow will be the trailer for my next story; here's what I'll say: it is a crossover and is dino-themed, but what RWBY crossover it will be with is a little more adult. And here's the hint: it relates to England.**

**Until then, R&amp;R!**


	40. Trailer

**Well guys, this is it! The 40****th**** 'chap' of RWBY: Creature Shifter!**

**And what better way to end it than with a Trailer for…..RWBY: Primeval!**

**I've wanted to do a Primeval story for so long, and with the creation of it will make it the first one of its kind.**

**And as a special treat, I'll give you all a few lines/scenes from it!**

We see a glowing light that appears to be made from shards of glass.

"You're meaning to tell us that we'll be facing the creatures of Remnant's past?" "And quite possibly…its future."

We hear various roars and screeches of unknown animals.

Darrel, as his Tyrannosaurus Rex form, roars loudly at yet an unknown creature, for which we only see its albino foot.

Cinder looks at a large glass container filled with gas. Suddenly, the container rattles and two red eyes are seen.

"Find me the shape-shifter and bring him to me at once!"

"What should we do?" "Expect the unexpected."

"Blake, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

**So, how was that for a trailer? I know it was short, but it leaves you thirsting for more. Don't worry; the first chapter will be up in April!**

**In the meantime, do three things:**

**1\. Create one-shots of my character or include him in your own stories, but make sure that you say who owns Darrel in the first place.**

**2\. Tell me in the reviews what was your favorite chapters, lines, scenes, or moments from this story and why you like them.**

**3\. To add more to it, draw them and then send me their links if possible.**

**Until April, this is 54godamora signing off!**


	41. 2nd Story

**Ok people, the sequel to this story called RWBY: Primeval has been up for nearly a year; in fact, the 50th chapter will be up in a few days or week, and that depends on when i finish it and if i find enough time in a day to upload the whole thing.**

**And the reason why i made this is so that more people can go and check it out, please! I know i sound desperate but the reason why is because i work hard doing this and balancing my hectic life at home and the school i call heck that im stuck in still for 30 consecutive days or so.**

**So, go check out RWBY: Primeval! You'll enjoy it!**


End file.
